Cursed
by Xymena Falling
Summary: Mai Taniyama is fleeing those who invaded her parents' kingdom, when they're attacked. She escapes into the woods, but there comes across a witch who places a curse on her. She has 30 days to find her true love, or she'll be trapped forever. MxN
1. Cursed

Cursed

Mai Taniyama watched the dark trees roll by.

"Mother, where are we going?" She asked. The woman opposite her in the carriage smiled comfortingly.

"To stay with some friends, dear."

Mai nodded. She felt scared, but she didn't show it. She knew that her parents were scared, too, but they weren't showing it either. She didn't blame them for being scared.

They'd been lucky enough to escape with their lives, and even though no-one said it, they couldn't help wondering when that luck was going to run out.

It was going to run out awfully soon. In about five minutes. But they didn't know that. Not then.

The start of their troubles had been when another kingdom had attacked their kingdom. Mai didn't know why, but she knew that they'd lost. Now, they were fleeing.

"We're almost there." Her mother added. Mai nodded again.

Those five minutes passed slowly. Mai stared out at the pleasant woods they were passing through. Something in the trees moved. Mai frowned.

"I thought I just saw…"

"What?"

Mai stared out the window.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"It's gone now. I thought I saw someone."

"I'm sure there are many local woodcutters here." Her father said from the corner. He gave her a tired smile.

There was no sound, no warning. Suddenly the carriage stopped. They could hear voices from outside. Mai and her mother looked to her father. He wound down the window and looked outside.

"Mai, get out, and run." He murmured. Mai looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Her parents shared a look. Her mother settled her face in a resigned look.

"Run!" He whispered urgently. "Before it's too late." Mai resisted the hands that were pushing her towards her door. Her mother pressed a bag into her unwilling hands.

"I love you." She kissed the top of her head, before opening the door and pushing her out. She fell on her back, earning a large bruise, which she ignored and quickly scrambled under the coach. She could see feet approaching the carriage on her parent's side. A gruff voice said something, and another pair of booted feet appeared where she had just been lying.

Her heart was beating loudly, she was sure everyone could hear it and that it would give her away. While the two men were distracted she slipped among the horses. She almost screamed when she saw their driver lying on the road to her side, but luckily he was just unconscious. Silently she crept out, off the road and sprinted into the woods. She stopped, hiding behind a tree.

A shot rang out, and the forest was suddenly alive with the squawking and flapping of birds.

* * *

><p>Mai ran. These men were clearly dangerous. As she ran her tears dropped down her cheeks, blurring her vision so that several times she almost ran into trees or tripped on branches that had broken off. When she ran out of breath she leant against a tree. Her lungs were on fire and her breathing came in bursts that she couldn't control.<p>

Slowly her sobs subsided and she began to look around her. She realised that she didn't have a clue where she was or in what direction the road lay. Not to mention the sun had already started its descent across the sky. She shivered. It would be cold and pitch black when night fell.

She picked herself up off the ground and dusted herself off. She had to find some sort of civilisation before the sun went down.

After wandering in whatever direction took her fancy for a couple of hours she was almost ready to give up. The air was blue now, and the trees looked denser than before, and they had twisted in strange ways so that they looked deformed. In the lack of light they were completely black. Mai shivered again, but not from cold.

That's when she saw it. A slight warm glow which made her feel warmer just by looking at it. Without hesitation she directed her steps towards the light. After a bit she realised that there were multiple lights, they seemed to be coming from a house she could see in the distance.

She broke from the cover of the trees into a little clearing. The house was at the far end. Almost drunk with relief she stumbled towards it. As she did so the door opened and a tiny old woman stood in the opening.

"Why, my child, what are you doing out here?" She asked, taking in her dress which was now dirty and had wet leaves stuck to it, and her hair which was windswept and static.

"I got lost in the woods. We were attacked and I ran, but then I didn't know where to go, and I saw the light and here I am." The words tumbled out in a rush. Mai looked longingly at the cosy little room behind the woman filled with the inviting glow.

"You poor thing. Why don't you come in? The woods get very cold this time of year."

Mai nodded, her teeth starting to chatter. "Thank you very much."

The old woman moved to the side. She shut the door after Mai.

"Sit here." Mai gratefully sank into the proffered chair. "Would you like some soup?"

* * *

><p>The King slit the envelope. Silently he read the contents, then put it down thoughtfully.<p>

"What is it?" The Queen asked him.

"Our spy has had to leave Alesia. The Sormons have invaded the kingdom."

"Oh. Why did we have a spy there anyway? They're a peaceful kingdom."

"It's always good to know what everyone else is doing."

"You worry too much about everyone else." The Queen sighed. The King gave her an apologetic smile. He glanced at the clock.

"Dinner will be ready soon." He stood up as if to leave. The Queen followed suit.

"Hmm. I wonder if our charming sons will come this time. It's always either one or the other."

"I can always send Gilmore for them." He smiled. Gilmore being his tallest and most intimidating body guard.

Together they went down to the hall, where the largest tables they used for parties had been pushed against the wall, leaving a more moderate table in the middle of the room. There were people already seated round it. They rose as the King and Queen entered.

"Ahh, Gene, you're joining us today." The Queen remarked as they all sat down.

"Yes, I've finished my half. And before Noll too!" He said with a hint of smugness.

"You shouldn't spend so much time studying." She sighed again.

"Well, I'm done for this quarter." He flashed his most winning smiled.

The side door opened and a servant scurried forwards. He muttered in the King's ear. Immediately he frowned and whispered back, before dismissing the servant. He quietly had a conversation with his wife, covered by the raucousness of his guests.

* * *

><p>Mai woke up feeling completely refreshed. The sun shone through the rather thin and worn curtains. Slowly she stood up, retaking in the room. It was small and rather bare, but the light lit it up so it looked charming. She went into the corridor and down the stairs. There she found a sitting room, which she vaguely remembered. She advanced through the room to the kitchen behind.<p>

The tiny old woman was standing by the sink scrubbing some dishes.

"Hello?" Mai asked uncertainly. The woman turned around, spotted her and smiled.

"Ahh, you're awake. Breakfast?" She gestured towards a small table with some bread, butter and a plate and knife on it.

"Thank you very much." Mai sat down and ate. When she was finished she took the plate to the sink.

"Erm, I would like to go and find my parents, but I want to repay your kindness. Um, I have this…" Mai pulled out the bag her mother had given her, which as far as she could tell contained money.

"Oh, no, put that away. I don't want your money." The woman said. Mai frowned. There was something… like she wanted something much more.

"How will I repay you then?" Mai asked. The old woman smiled.

"That was the last of my bread. Will you help me roll out the dough for some more?" She asked kindly. Mai nodded.

"Sure. Er, how do I do it? I've never made bread before." The old woman's smile broadened. She gestured towards a small table with the dough on it. Mai walked towards it. The old woman showed her how to knead the dough, and Mai set to work.

"What's your name?" Mai asked.

"You may call me Waru." Mai nodded. Once the dough was ready Waru took it away. "Would you watch it bake with me?" Mai smiled, agreeing. She owed that much to the old woman for her hospitality and kindness.

"Tell me about yourself." Waru said amiably once they were both sitting in front of the oven.

"Oh, well, there isn't that much to tell." Mai said, unsure whether she divulge the little fact that she was a princess.

"Your life is probably much more interesting than mine." Waru said coaxingly, smiling broadly. There was a growing feeling in the back of Mai's brain, but she ignored it.

"Well, I was born in Alesia. Do you know it?"

Waru nodded encouragingly. "What about your family? What are they like?"

"Um, my mother is really nice. She smiles all the time and she doesn't yell. My father is calmer, but he has his moments. He's been more nervous and stressed though ever since… ever since…" Mai paused, trying to remember what she was going to say.

"It doesn't matter." Waru soothed, as though she could read Mai's thoughts. Alarm bells were starting to ring the back of Mai's mind, but she felt kind of dozy, almost sleepy, like she couldn't see things quite clearly.

"What about you?" Mai asked.

"Oh, my life is so boring. It'd bore you to tears. What about your home?"

"It's… um, big." The memories of her home were sort of blurry, and her brain felt all muddled up. All she was sure of was that there was Waru, and she had to pay her back for being so charitable to her… "And pretty."

How had she come here in the first place? She couldn't remember. But she had to do what Waru said, that's what she could remember…

Waru nodded. "That's nice." Was it just her, or did Waru's smile seem off, more menacing and sly than nice? No, it must just be her…

"I like it here." Mai found herself saying. She frowned, was that what she had wanted to say? Never mind, it didn't matter, she was simply content to stay in the cottage, doing what Waru said…

"That's good. Why don't you stay another day or two? I'm sure your parents are fine." Her parents? Why would they not be fine? But if Waru said they were fine, she was sure they would be fine. Mai nodded. It would be good to stay a bit longer… The woods outside were scary, and unwelcoming, not like Waru and her little cottage…

* * *

><p>Another day passed, and another.<p>

Mai grunted in effort as she pulled up the full bucket from the depths of the well. Once it was at the top she sighed with relief and picked up the bucket, carrying it inside as fast as she could while spilling as little water as she could (So, basically, slowly).

When she probed in her mind for past memories, it came up blank, but she found she didn't really care. All she had was Waru, and that was all she needed.

Some water sloshed out of the bucket onto the tiled floor, and she slipped in it with an undignified splash and crash. She sat on the floor, covered in water, blinking in momentary confusion.

What was she doing here? She frowned. She could remember baking bread in exchange for a night's stay, but then things were hazy. She knew, however, that she shouldn't be where she was.

She picked herself and the bucket up and walked inside.

Waru smiled at her when she saw Mai all wet, but to Mai the smile didn't seem nice at all.

"Did you trip? You should be careful of where you walk, you know. Go and dry yourself off, then go and refill the bucket." Waru ordered politely. Mai shivered. How could she think this woman had been nice? Every sense in her body was telling her to run.

"I've got to go." Mai announced. "I have to find my parents. They'll be looking for me."

"Your parents?" Waru asked, obviously taken aback. "They're fine. You should stay longer-"

"No, I've got to go." Mai persisted. Waru's face flushed red with anger, her hands balled into fists.

"Why do you have to go?" She shouted. "Why can't you just stay here with me? It's a horrible world out there. Do you want me to show you? Fine." There was a glint her eye that Mai didn't like, but she stood her ground, ignoring her instincts telling her to run.

Waru drew herself up to her full height, not that it was very high, and looked at Mai gleefully. "You have 30 days!"

"What for?" Mai asked, surprised.

"To find your true love. Then you'll find out how cruel the world is!" She spat out. Mai interrupted again.

"And how will I know?" To her surprise the old woman cackled.

"He has to kiss you. If not, then you will stay here with me. For the rest of your life!" She snapped her fingers, and Mai experienced the weirdest sensation. It felt like she was being pulled every which way, and spun so that she felt sick.

As suddenly as it started it stopped. Mai collapsed to the ground, breathing deeply. She stood slowly and surveyed her surroundings. The silent trees watched her.

"Hello?" She called out, aware that she had no idea where she was.

* * *

><p><strong>I love our new screensaver. It's of Naru. ^^ But my sister doesn't like it as much as me... :(<strong>

**Please review!**


	2. 30

_30 Days Left_

Mai staggered into a town. She didn't know where she was, but she'd simply walked and walked and walked until she'd stumbled upon civilisation.

Unusually though, she hadn't found anyone yet to ask for help, and she was completely bewildered why. Surely towns should have people in them.

A thought popped up. What if she'd stumbled upon a ghost town? She'd never saw one before, and as far as she knew, she hadn't even heard of a real one. Just then, the sound of voices filtered through the air.

"I thought you said you'd brought a map!" An angry female voice exclaimed.

"Well, I thought I did too. It must have fallen out of my bag or something." This voice was male.

"How could you let it fall out of your bag?" There was a soft thump.

"Ouch! Stop attacking me! It's not my fault!"

"And now we're lost. Just great."

The voices rounded a corner, and stopped at the sight of Mai standing in the middle of the street. A young man and woman. But, more than that, a young gentleman and lady dressed exquisitely.

"Um, excuse me, but could you please help me?" Mai asked meekly. The red headed lady spoke.

"What on earth happened to you?" She stared. The gentleman recovered more quickly and started chiding her about her manners.

Mai looked down at herself. Her gown, though evidently had once upon a time shone with the glean of expensive fabrics, was muddy and slightly ripped and torn. Her arms were almost completely brown with dirt. Her hair probably looked equally awful.

"My carriage was attacked and I escaped through the woods. Could you please help me?"

The lady and the gentleman shared a look.

"What's your name?"

"Taniyama Mai."

They exchanged another look.

"I think you should come with us." The lady decided. The gentleman caught her arm.

"Are you sure-"

"Of course I am." The lady raised her head rather haughtily, they had a whispered conversation, which the lady clearly won as the gentleman quickly nodded, as though he was scared to disagree with her. Then she gestured to Mai. "Come on." Mai gladly followed, although a small part of her wondered if she was being too naïve. But it wasn't like she had much of a choice. She just had to trust these people.

"How are we meant to find our way back if we don't even know where we are?" The gentleman hissed.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find our way back… This town isn't exactly massive, after all…"

"Then why were you yelling at me earlier?" He protested.

"Because you lost the map."

The gentleman shook his head, and turned back to Mai to mouth, 'I swear this woman is insane'. Mai smiled faintly, too caught up in her nervousness to take notice of the man trying to lighten the mood.

"So, where are you from, Miss Taniyama?" The woman asked kindly. Mai was starting to like her; there was something maternal in the air around her.

"Alesia." Mai said quietly.

"Alesia? Wasn't that attacked?"

Mai nodded. "I was running away from the invaders with my family, but we were attacked."

"Oh, you poor thing." The lady said sympathetically. The words stirred a memory in Mai's brain.

"You're not a witch, are you?" She suddenly yelled. Both lady and gentleman looked taken aback.

"No, thankfully." The gentleman sighed. "Lady Matsuzaki is the most violent woman I've ever met. I can't even _imagine_ the damage she could do if she was a witch."

"Why?" The lady asked, both sending glares to and ignoring the gentleman.

"I ran into a witch in the woods." She mumbled. "She wasn't very nice." Feeling uncomfortable on the subject, especially as she didn't want to tell them the witch had cursed her, she changed the subject. "I have to go find my parents. They'll be looking for me; we got separated when we were attacked."

"Don't worry; we're going somewhere where you'll get help."

Mai nodded. She felt vulnerable; she didn't know where her mother and father were, she didn't know where she was, she was currently following two people who she didn't know, and she didn't know where she was going. At that moment in time, she didn't know an awful lot of things.

"See! I told you we'd find it!" Lady Matsuzaki proclaimed loudly. At the end of the street there was a large gate.

"Then what was all the fuss earlier about?" The gentleman grumbled quietly.

The lady marched up to gate and began having a whispered conversation with one of guards.

"What's your name?" Mai asked the man.

"Houshou Takigawa." He paused for effect, before adding. "Count Takigawa. Sounds cool, doesn't it? And the insane woman is Lady Ayako Matsuzaki."

"Oh, so you two aren't, er, together?"

"What? No, of course not!"

"Oh. It seemed like you were married."

"I would never marry a woman who resorts to violence so quickly." He said quickly.

Mai looked unconvinced, but she didn't press the subject.

"Just let us in" Ayako shouted at the poor guard. Mai could see the guard gesture to her, and say something, but she couldn't hear what. "I don't care what you think! I command you to let us in." Mai couldn't help pitying the guard. He was only doing his job, after all. "If you don't let us in, I'm going to make you wish you hadn't even been born!"

"I don't think she really understands that it's hard to threaten a guard. Especially with violence." Mai remarked.

"I wouldn't put anything past her." Count Takigawa muttered dryly.

"It's not your job to think! It's your job to memorise the list of guests, so they don't get held up at the gate." Ayako continued to insult the guard. "I want to speak with the person in charge. This is ridiculous!" Pause as the guard mumbled something. "Oh, I think it is necessary!"

After a lot more shouting on Ayako's part and mumbling on the guard's part, they were let in. Mai turned to the Count.

"Do you live here?" She asked. He shook his head.

"We're just staying here for a while. Guests, as it were."

"Oh. Then who does live here?"

"The royal family of Obsidium."

"Oh."

Mai could faintly recall hearing the name Obsidium mentioned a few times, but she'd never been to it before now. It was very far away from Alesia. They walked up to a palace, Lady Matsuzaki complaining the whole way. Mai couldn't help but admire it. An architectural masterpiece, it seemed to rise out of the ground, proud and elegant. It was perfect. They walked up the main steps to the double doors there, opening them to reveal a rather large hall.

"Lady Matsuzaki, Count Takigawa, you're back." A servant greeted them fluidly. "May I take your coats?"

"Yes please." They removed their coats and handed them to him, Mai not having a coat to give him. The servant didn't question her presence or dirty state. "Oh, could you tell the king that we have to see him? It's urgent." The servant nodded and left them.

"We're going to see the king?" Mai asked.

"Are you nervous?" Count Takigawa chuckled.

"Why, is he nasty?" Mai asked, suddenly scared.

"No. Have you ever met a king before?" Mai was tempted to point out she was royalty, the Count and Lady seemed to have mistaken her for the daughter of a rich tradesman or member of the bourgeoisie.

"Yes. I mean, do we have to drag him into this? I only want to find my parents."

"Miss Taniyama, you can't go around looking as you are. And it might take days to find your parents." Lady Matsuzaki reasoned.

Mai sighed unhappily. She felt bad that she was wasting time here, and that she was intruding on the royal family of Obsidium. But before she could voice her doubts another servant had appeared (or it could be the same one, Mai hadn't been paying attention to him).

"This way, Sir, Mesdames." He led them through the palace. Despite Mai's previous thoughts, she couldn't help but marvel at the elegantly proportioned rooms which had been tastefully, but not over lavishly, decorated. Finally the servant held a door open for them.

Lady Matsuzaki swept through first. Count Takigawa pushed Mai through the opening and followed her. Unsure of what to do Mai bowed politely.

"Ah, Count, I was wondering when you'd arrive." Mai looked up, to see a lady approaching them. She smiled as though the two strangers Mai was with her familiar to her. "And Lady Ayako! You've been away for far too long!" She admonished affectionately. Then she turned to Mai.

"And who is your acquaintance?" She asked politely, inspecting Mai, seeming only a little taken aback by her dirty state.

"Taniyama Mai, your…" She trailed off, unsure what to call the lady. "Ladyship?" She went for.

"Royal Highness." the Count whispered.

"Royal Highness" Mai corrected. But the woman wasn't listening; instead she was tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Taniyama… Taniyama… Where have I heard that before? Hmm, where are you from Miss Taniyama?"

"Alesia." Suddenly the woman's eyes widened. She looked at Mai for what seemed like the first time.

"That's impossible." She breathed, bending down slightly to look at her face. "The last time I saw you… you were just a tiny baby!" She cried, delighted.

"Ma'am?" Managed Mai, weakly. She glanced at Takigawa, but he just gave her a confused look back and shrugged.

"But look at your clothes! Look at you! You really are a mess. What happened? No, wait! I'm doing this all wrong." The woman spoke at a high speed, so that Mai felt slightly dizzy just listening to her. "My name is Luella Davis." She declared.

Mai looked at Luella Davies, unsure what to make of this news. Luella's shoulders dropped.

"You don't recognise the name? No? Oh well, your mother and I are only vague friends. I think she thought I talk too much. Anyway, it doesn't really matter." Suddenly Luella Davies broke off.

"Where are your parents?" She asked, more gently. So Mai explained the attack and her wanderings through the woods, omitting the witch and her curse.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Luella cried, hugging Mai affectionately. Mai felt slightly overwhelmed. "We must find them. But first of all we need to get you tidied."

"Mother, what did I say about you smothering guests?" A cool voice asked from behind Luella Davies. Mai poked her head out to see a teenage boy regarding Luella with a raised eyebrow and a sly smile.

"Ah, Mai, this is my son Eugene. Gene, this is Mai Taniyama. From Alesia."

"Nice to meet you, your Royal Highness." Mai said.

"Charmed, your Royal Highness." He looked like he was going to say more but his mother interrupted.

"Come Miss Mai! We need to find you something to wear, and you look like you need a bath." Luella Davies ushered her out calling for a maid and Ayako to follow her as she did so.

Gene watched them with a bemused expression.

_Mother's found another foundling._ He sighed.

_**Not again? As long as it stays away from me, I've got-**_

_Loads of work to do, yeah I know. _

_**What is it?**_

_Well, nothing…_

_**But what?**_

_I don't know. I have a feeling that she's going to be a bigger problem than anyone else Mother's taken in._

_**As long as she keeps her problem away from me I don't care.**_

_No, I guess you wouldn't._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah yeah Naru, like Mai's gonna keep away. Don't worry, she'll meet him next chapter. Promise.<strong>

**Please review~**

**Note on the re-edit:**

**I wanted to add more formality after reading through and struggling with what we'd already written. Sorry, about the slow update, it's been holding me back. So I wanted to go back and add a few things, to create a more realistic (if I can say that about a story with a cursed protagonist and an evil witch) and interesting story. **

**1. Titles. There was a distinct lack of formality for a royal court, so now everyone calls strangers by their title and last name. Friends, such as Ayako and Monk will call each other by their first names in private, but formally in front of strangers. The exception is Luella, who, firstly as she is higher status than everyone can call them whatever she wants, and secondly is a friendly soul who likes to use first names. Nicknames such as Gene and Noll can only be used by close friends. For royal addresses, I'm using how people are expected to address the British Royal family currently, just cos it's easier.  
>Notice Gene calls Mai your Royal Highness, despite losing her country she is still of royal blood, and the rules aren't clear what position she has in the hierarchy of court. Please excuse anything I've missed out changing in the text.<strong>

**2. Less modern language. I haven't changed much, but this story is supposed to be set in an AU which resembles the past in many aspects, so eveyrone saying 'you know' or 'errr...' all the time doesn't really fit that. **


	3. 29

_29 Days Left…_

"Great. Just my luck." Mai said bitterly.

Mai wasn't sure exactly how'd she done it – that was probably part of the problem – but now she was lost.

She'd bathed again this morning and Luella had been kind enough to lend her one of her old dresses which fit well enough, but now she was wandering endlessly down hallway after hallway after hallway, wondering just how big this place was. She'd never had this problem back at home.

"You're lost." A voice she recognised stated. She whipped around, only to see Eugene leaning casually against a doorframe.

"Yes. Could you help me please Sir?"

"You're wanted downstairs." He continued.

"Mr Eugene Davies, please could you help me find my way?"

He frowned slightly at the word 'Eugene', and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but thought better of it and shut it again.

"If you really are going to be staying here, you should find your own way around." He said simply. Mai started to lose her patience at his rude and unhelpful manner.

"But I'll never find my own way around! I don't know where everything is!" She protested.

"There's always time to learn." He stayed infuriatingly calm.

"Not now! And I don't want to try every single room until I find the Queen."

"You won't have to, presuming you start at the top and work your way down to the bottom."

"But Sir, I don't have time to search every single room." Mai made an effort to mirror is calmness.

"That is none of my concern."

She glared at him; but he didn't seem to be affected by it at all.

"Pleeaassseeee." She tried her cutest eyes.

"No, I'm busy."

She frowned and pouted.

"It won't take 5 minutes…" She pleaded.

He waved his hand irritatedly. "Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

"I can't _find_ anyone else to annoy!" She protested hotly.

"That is also none of my concern."

Suddenly Mai had a thought. "Sir, how are you busy? You are leaning against a door frame. Not to mention you must have been watching me for some time to work out I was lost."

"Not really. It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You're new to this place and my mother isn't fussing over you. Not to mention you were looking around like you didn't know where you are."

Mai snorted. "Please help."

"I told you, I'm busy. And once this conversation is over, which will hopefully be sooner rather than later, I will simply continue on my way."

"What are you so busy with?"

"Work, of course. Some people do work, you know."

"I am aware people work"

"Really? I really doubt you have a brain." She bristled at the insult, and searched for one of her own.

"If you don't help me, when I find your mother I'll complain to her about your behaviour." Okay, it wasn't the best insult, but she hoped it would do the trick. His lips twitched into a smirk.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" He shrugged. "You are perfectly welcome to tell my mother that my behaviour isn't acceptable."

_Hey, I don't want to get a bad reputation!_

_**You don't need my help for that.**_

"I will." Mai said uncertainly. He looked like he was laughing at her, though his expression hadn't changed one iota.

"Be on your way then. Goodbye."

He turned and walked off down the corridor. She stared after for him for a few moments, then started following him.

He walked down several corridors and a flight of stairs. She rounded a corner, and he was standing by a set of double doors.

"You're wanted in there." He said, and then turned and walked away.

"I would say thank you, if you hadn't been so rude." She called, but he made no sign that he'd heard her, and then he was gone from sight, having turned round a corner. She sighed and opened the doors.

Luella Davies looked up. "Ah! Miss Mai, there you are! We were worried you'd gotten lost. I forget that it's not so easy for guests to find their way around at first." She patted the space next to her on the sofa. Mai obediently sat down. On Luella's other side was a pleasant looking woman with pink hair, and next to her a girl Mai's age with black hair in a bob. She wore a bored yet polite look, and examined the painting on the wall opposite as though her life depended on it.

"Good morning. I'm Madoka Mori. It's so nice to meet you, Miss Taniyama" She stood up and held out a hand. Mai looked at it, uncertain what to do. In her kingdom people greeted each other with bows.

"You shake the hand." The bored looking girl said quietly. She was watching Mai with a guarded expression.

"Like so!" Madoka grabbed her hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"And let me introduse Masako Hara." Luella gestured to the girl, who inclined her head. Mai very slightly bowed. Mai had been so confused yesterday she hadn't noticed the appearance of the people. Miss Hara reminded her of it, by being the only person with the pale skin, narrow, dark eyes and dark hair characteristic of her homeland. The people here had wide eyes and fair hair. She realised just how far away the witch must have sent her.

"Excuse me Miss Mori, but is that your natural hair colour?" She was reminded of Lady Matsuzaki's flaming hair that could hardly have been natural.

"Oh yes!" Clearly they expected something else, because they were still looking at her. Mai thought for a moment, wondering what exactly the social rules for this country were.

"How do you know each other?" She tried. Instantly Luella Davies and Miss Mori smiled, though Miss Hara just turned back to the painting.

"Madoka and I have been friends since childhood, and Masako (Mai noticed Miss Hara's pale cheeks colour slightly at the use of her Christian name) is a guest here from another kingdom. She arrived two days ago, so she's new here, just like you!" Luella explained gaily. Expertly she and Madoka steered the conversation from one topic to the next with a speed that left Mai with a headache. Like Miss Hara she found herself staring out the window, where a cool breeze floated indoors and played with the curtains.

Until suddenly something toppled from one of the upstairs windows. Mai stared. Hadn't that been a book….?

"What is it Miss Mai?" Miss Mori asked.

"I thought a book just fell past the window."

"They're arguing again!" Luella Davies cried, her brows coming together in a deep frown.

"Sorry, who are?" Mai asked, mesmerised as she watched the same book now gliding gently upwards.

"Gene and Noll." Luella Davies said with a hint of despair.

"Don't worry Miss Mai, you'll get used to it soon." Miss Mori patted her knee. This was confirmed seeing as Miss Hara was giving the book no particular attention.

"Gene and …?" Mai asked, not completely paying attention.

"Noll. My other son."

"It's short for Oliver." Miss Mori informed helpfully.

Mai made her way to the window and looked up. There, in the window above her, Gene was leaning out, struggling with the book, which seemed determined to get back into the room. He spotted her and grinned and winked. Mai stared. First he had been normal, then he had been rude and cold this morning, and now he was _winking_ at her? She blinked in confusion.

"Gene! Go back inside! No one will catch you if you fall!" Luella had appeared next to her and was shouting at him.

"Noll will." Mr Davies shrugged. Luella Davies glared menacingly, and Mai got the impression that she wouldn't want to get on her bad side. However this seemed to have no effect on Mr Davies.

"He won't! I won't let him; it'll serve you right if you break your leg!"

Mr Davies seemed unperturbed by this threat. "Anyway, it's Noll's fault. He's being difficult." He pouted.

"You're both as bad as each other!" Luella Davies practically screamed. Mai covered her ears and moved away from the window.

"Oh, now you scared Mai away!" She heard Gene complain. Mai blushed profusely. Now she was being called Mai?! After this morning he'd decided to drop all formality with her? Was this normal? Luella Davies seemed to have, but then she had with Miss Hara too.

"I wish you'd be more serious." Luella Davies said, before slamming the window shut and muttering about how she should never have had children and she wished she'd had a girl.

"So… Mrs Davies likes to invite guests to stay?" Mai asked Miss Mori and Miss Hara, in an attempt to alleviate the dark atmosphere rolling off Luella Davies.

"Yes! But especially because she's going to have her famous summer ball! And she's kindly asked our help in organising it!" Miss Mori said enthusiastically, and Miss Hara even smiled. Something in Mai's brain clicked!

"That's where I've heard of Obsidium before!" She cried.

"Yes! It is famous, as I said. Unfortunately your parents were often very busy and couldn't come as often as we would have liked."

"Very true. Though I remember you came once!" Luella Davies joined in, her bad mood apparently forgotten. "But you were just a tiny baby then."

"Have you started… Looking for them?" Mai asked Luella. Yesterday Luella had promised that she would send some people to search for her parents.

"Yes, that's all sorted. As soon as they find something they'll send word. Don't worry, Martin organised it, and he's always very scrupulous about his work." Luella smiled kindly.

"Thank you." Mai smiled back, but it was a sad smile. She wished she'd been able to go too, but Luella Davies refused to let her, and she had to break this curse. It would be useless finding her parents, only to be taken away from them forever.

The conversation continued. Miss Mori seemed to be Luella's sister: they had the same way of talking impossibly fast. Eventually a silence descended on the room, and Mai realised the yet again they were waiting for her to speak.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"We asked you if we could take your measurements."

"My measurements?"

"For your dress of course!" Luella said excitedly.

"Not to mention you need some clothes…" Miss Mori mused. "We're all a bit bigger then you. Well, apart from Masako that is, but she'll have brought a limited wardrobe so we couldn't possibly ask her."

"True…" Luella nodded. So Mai found herself whisked off to another part of the palace which she had never been in before. It seemed to her that the building was far bigger on the inside then it was on the outside. She noticed that Miss Hara had slipped off to somewhere.

She was stood on a stool while the two women spun around her with a tape. They fussed over her while chatting incessantly. Then an older woman entered, who immediately took charge. She snapped her fingers and a timid girl came in, carrying rolls of fabric. The woman had a conversation with Luella, and then approached Mai.

"Hello Miss Taniyama. My name is Hariette Lovell." Mai trusted her instinctively, and they had a pleasant discussion before getting to work.

First they set about making a simple day dress so that Mai had something to wear, before moving on to other things. After much talking, arguing, comparing, indecisiveness, questioning and explaining it was planned, and Harriette Lovell collected her things together, promising that it would be finished and delivered tonight, and she would be back tomorrow.

Mai gratefully sat down on the stool. But she was soon pulled up again by the unstoppable Luella and Miss Mori who never seemed to get tired. Luckily this time they whisked her off to lunch, so Mai could sit and rest her aching feet.

As Luella bounced into the room she assumed a strange expression which was part happiness and part anger.

"You've both come to lunch!"

Curious now Mai followed her. Her eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh, writing this is so fun! XD And we probably won't have a chapter per day, otherwise we probably won't be able to come with any ideas about what they should do :( So we may skip a few.<strong>

**But anyway. Thanks for your lovely reviews~! And please don't forget to review this chapter ;) This is like when restaurants give you those little sheets saying 'please tell us what you think!' I'll shut up...**

**Note on re-edit:**

**Oh my days this is slow and painful work :'( hope you all approve (or at least don't mind), though really I'm selfish and it's for myself :P **


	4. 28 and a half

_-28 1/2 Days Left-_

Gene smiled gently, while Noll just ignored his mother. They sat round the table.

"Are you well?" One of them asked Mai.

"Identical twins…" Mai murmured. She looked from one to the other. So which was which? And how on earth was she going to remember and not get mixed up?

"Correct." They both said simultaneously. Mai thought back. So which one had she talked to this morning? 'Noll', presumably. Then again, that didn't help much at the moment.

One of them was watching her with interest, while the other was studiously buttering a piece of toast. Suddenly Mai had a brain wave.

"Could you pass me the, er, water…?" She left a large gap for him to fill in his name. However he silently passed the water. She clenched her jaw. It was generally polite to tell people who you were. Though after this morning she judged being polite wasn't a priority in this land. The other had shining eyes, so that it looked like he was laughing at her, though he had a straight face.

The table was watching with interest, but did nothing to help Mai. She thought for a bit. However Luella seemed to sense her annoyance and started a boisterous conversation with Miss Mori and Count Takigawa. Soon the whole table was talking, except for Mai and the twins.

"Mr Oliver?" She asked, but they didn't move at all. So Mai surmised that the one watching her was Noll. So the one currently ignoring her was Gene. However neither of them said anything. They seemed to be determined to keep her in the dark.

She scowled. The one watching her grinned as though he was reading her thoughts and laughing at them.

"You're Mr Eugene!" She said, smiling, but biting her lip at the same time. Eugene laughed, and Oliver eventually looked at her.

"What gave us away?" He grinned wider. Mr Oliver give his twin a disbelieving look.

"Your grin." She shrugged.

"I'm surprised it took so long. And you gave it away." Noll said quietly. Mai gnashed her teeth.

_Be fair, most people take longer. Just because you're a _genius_…_

"And his bad manners." Mai wrinkled her nose slightly, while regarding Oliver with dislike.

"Touché!" Laughed Count Takigawa.

"Ignore him." Lady Matsuzaki sniffed. "Well, both of them." She shot Count Takigawa and Mr Oliver an angry look. Both of them ignored her.

"And you took barely any time. Just 5 minutes. That's practically a record!" Luella said soothingly. Mr Oliver looked away, and Mr Eugene laughed again.

Just then a massive tabby cat jumped onto the table, hissed at something and soared towards, and out of the window. Just afterwards a dog sprinted into the room and stood barking at the window soulfully.

"Oh, I do wish they'd get on." Luella stood up and moved to the window, severely telling off the dog, which had the grace to look apologetic. Gene grinned at Mai's shocked look.

"It's my cat." He explained. "Cook's dog really doesn't like her. I guess we better go look for her." He stood up, prodding his brother as he did so.

_**What?**_

_Don't take that insolent tone with me, young man. _

_**I'm the same age as you.**_

_Not quite little brother._

_**Less than a minute does not count.**_

_It does to me! Anyway, you promised that this time you'd help._ Gene raised his eyebrows at Noll, who rolled his eyes.

_**Fine. **_Noll glared at his twin, which appeared to have no effect, but still got up.

"Miss Taniyama, would you do me the honour of helping me in my search?" He offered his arm.

_**Stop smooth talking her Gene.**_

_Jealous…?_

_**As if.**_

"Of course I'll help you." Mai smiled.

* * *

><p>That was how she ended up walking round and round the palace gardens with the twins. It was actually quite handy, seeing as Mr Eugene seemed to know everything there was to know about them, but Mai wished Oliver wasn't with them as he just brooded. On the rare occasion that Mai or Eugene spoke to him he answered in a monotone and generally looked miserable. Of course, she didn't realise that Eugene was talking to him pretty much all the time, usually admonishing him.<p>

_You could try to be more pleasant._

_**I could.**_

_Then why don't you?_

_**Gene, I'm not going to waste time talking to someone I don't like.**_

_But how do you know you don't like her?_

But to this Noll didn't answer, just frowned. That was another thing. Every so often one or the other would pull a face (more often Eugene), so that Mai thought they must have some secret code or something. She spent a while staring at their hands and faces to try and work out what it was. Not to mention there was still the mystery of the floating book.

"How do you do it?" She exploded at last, after they had been walking for an hour.

"Do what?" Gene asked, confused.

"Talk to each other without speaking!"

Eugene and Oliver shared a look.

"How did you know we're telepathic?" Eugene asked, guarded. Oliver meanwhile was looking at her with a closed expression.

"Telepathic? You can tell what each other's thinking?" Mai asked faintly.

"…Yes."

"!" She laughed. However both their faces remained serious. "You're telling the truth aren't you?"

They both nodded once.

"So… what's Mr Oliver thinking right now?" Mai asked.

"He's currently insulting your intelligence." Gene answered honestly. Mai clenched her jaw and her eyes narrowed.

"And currently he's telling me off for it." Oliver spoke voluntarily for the first time. Eugene nodded.

"Wow." Was the only thing Mai could think to say. "I thought you had a gestural code."

"Oh, that's why you were watching us strangely!" Eugene nodded as though everything was explained while Oliver rolled his eyes.

Then, a faint meow came from somewhere in the undergrowth. Eugene turned to Mai and put his finger on his lips, then crept forward.

"Aha! Got you!" Eugene suddenly leapt forward on the unsuspecting cat. There was a yowl and the cat slipped out of his arms.

_**You really need to think of a better way to catch that cat…**_Oliver sighed. Eugene grinned from his position on the floor.

"Well, can you come up with any ideas?" He challenged. Oliver simply helped his brother stand up. Mai sighed and sat down on the edge of a fountain. The twins sat either side of her. Suddenly Mai giggled.

"What is it?" Oliver asked warily.

"I was just thinking, it's like there's a mirror line down the middle of me."

"…"

"No, because humans aren't quite symmetrical." Oliver pointed out. She glared at him.

"Alright then, just ruin my fun." She huffed.

"Just pointing out a simple fact that even the most ignorant know."

"I am not ignorant! I just-"

The same cat suddenly pounced out of a bush, scaring away a bird that squawked loudly. Mai shrieked and tumbled backwards, her hands grabbing onto the first object they felt to try and stop her falling.

That object just happened to be Oliver.

And, no, he didn't stop her fall, and instead fell in with her. There was one almighty splash, followed by a complete silence.

Mai made a gargled sound and blushed magnificently. Gene stared, but he couldn't hold the laughter in any longer. He exploded. Both Mai and Oliver glared at him.

Mai splashed Gene. "This is not funny!"

"Au contraire Miss Mai-"

Oliver's eyes narrowed, and he gripped the back of Eugene's shirt and pulled, dragging him into the water too.

Eugene stopped laughing, and instead was reduced to giggles. "You should have seen your faces." He said. Mai pouted cutely, but she also started to laugh.

"I'm all wet now… I feel like I could strangle that cat of yours…"

"Now now Miss Mai, don't be violent." Gene scolded. "It's not my cat's fault that you got surprised and lost your balance."

"It's your cat's fault that I got surprised, if it hadn't jumped out of the bushes…"

"It's a cat. What do you expect? It to bow and ask the bird politely if it could try and catch it?"

"Well, no, but…"

"She can't help the cat being more intelligent." Oliver said, climbing out of the fountain.

Mai chocked back something rude. She had never met anyone as aggravating as Oliver.

"Now now Miss Mai, watch your language." Eugene followed his brother's example, and then held out a hand to Mai.

They all stood by the edge of the fountain, sopping wet. Mai wrung out her hair and dress as best as she could (so, basically, not very much).

"It's not even my dress." She said sadly. "What will your mother say when she sees it?"

"Probably, Oh Mai, what happened? Why are you wet?" Oliver muttered. Gene laughed.

"Don't worry, it's only water. It's not a big deal." He flicked his hair out of his eyes, spraying both Oliver and Mai. They continued walking.

_Stop being so grumpy. It's only a little bit of water._

_**She dragged me into a fountain. That's quite a lot of water.**_

_And you dragged me, and am I being grumpy? No. Come on, you have to admit it was hilarious._

_**No, I don't, especially as it wasn't hilarious.**_

Gene sighed at his stubborn sibling._ Can't you at least make an effort? Please? For me?_

_**If by 'making an effort' you mean not trapping her and locking her in her room then I'm already doing that. **_

_You know what I mean._

"Meow…"

Eugene and Oliver looked at each other. Mai sighed. "I hope it doesn't jump out again, its done enough damage."

The cat mewed again, although whether it was in reply to Mai no-one knew (except for the cat, of course).

The aforementioned cat had climbed up a tree, and was looking down at them with big eyes. The three teenagers stared at it with really unimpressed looks on their faces.

"Right. I'll just go and get her then."

Gene started climbing the tree. The cat meowed again.

"Wait, Mr Eugene! Are you sure it's safe to climb it?" Mai protested.

"Of course it is. And there's no need for the Mr." Eugene said as he climbed higher and higher.

"What if you fall?"

"Noll will catch me. Won't you, Noll?"

"Don't count on it." Was all Oliver said. Eugene grinned.

"He's a big softy inside!" He called down, causing aforementioned softy to scowl menacingly, while Mai giggled. Slowly Eugene approached the cat, which was zealously ignoring him.

"I have you now!" He cried and pounced on the animal. Somehow it managed to escape his grasp, and fled down the tree.

"Hear, kitty, kitty." Mai clucked at it. She (the cat) sat at the bottom of the tree interestedly watching Mai, who was slowly advancing. She stopped about a metre away and sat down, still speaking softly to it. The cat jumped into her lap and lay there purring.

"Who's a good little kitty, huh?" She stroked it. Oliver raised an eyebrow. The cat was normally a vicious beast to anyone except for Gene and the kitchen girl who gave it the scraps from meals.

"She's called Socks." Oliver said dryly, trying not to smile at Gene's ludicrous naming.

_See? I told you she was clever. And I know you're impressed._ Even from on the ground Noll could see his smug face.

_**You know no such thing.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh, I think we forgot to say we don't own Ghost Hunt. But we do own the Witch and Socks the cat.<br>And, I'm sorry, but another question. What are Graham crackers? Are they biscuits or crackers? Coz crackers and chocolate and marshmellows sounds odd...**

**Please review! ^^  
>NOTE: this is the same day as the last chappie, but in t'afternoon :)<strong>


	5. 27

_27 days left…_

Mai lay in bed and looked up at the ceiling of her new room. Her new bed. Wearing her new nightdress. She sighed and sat up, her eyes picking up the new dress that had been left on a chair while she was asleep.

The Davises had given her all these new things, and she felt quite guilty about it. But when she'd told Luella, and offered to pay for some of the things with the money her parents had given her, Luella had refused to hear any of it. Especially as Luella had decided that her sons were getting on quite well with her. Mai wasn't so sure of that. All she'd managed to do was make them wet and be on the receiving end of Oliver's unpleasant personality, but Luella probably felt that it was a sign of a good friendship.

But on a good note, she'd made friends with Socks the cat.

* * *

><p>Mai entered the dining room. Breakfast was buffet style, and she could see the twins sitting at one of the tables at the back, but then Mai was pounced upon by Luella and Miss Mori. She wasn't sure if she should talk to Oliver anyway, he didn't seem too happy when she gave him an impromptu bath.<p>

"Good morning Mai!" Madoka said cheerily.

"Good morning." She sat down on one of the chairs around the table.

"I'm sorry my husband isn't here." Luella apologised, although Mai wasn't sure why. "I'm afraid you just missed him. Running a kingdom has its demands. And he only got back yesterday too."

"He returned from where?"

"He had to go to another town to meet the local government." She sighed. "But never mind, he'll be back this evening, and you can talk then."

"T-talk?" Mai stuttered, not entirely sure she was happy with having to talk to a King she knew nothing about.

"It's alright Mai, he doesn't bite." Miss Mori laughed.

"Anyway, it's just formalities." Luella reassured her.

Mai had realised that when speaking to Luella and Miss Mori you were free to not pay attention, so Mai took the opportunity to look around the room. It was large, as they all were, and decorated in the same style. Two long tables and been placed next to each other. They looked a lot bigger than they were due to the fact that there weren't that many people sitting around them.

Opposite Luella was sitting the girl from yesterday, Miss Hara, and next to her someone she didn't recognise. He was young, probably around 18, but the weird thing about him was that he had spectacles, which Mai tended to associate with ancient and venerable ministers. He was attempting to have a conversation with Miss Hara, but it was rather one sided. Further down the table the two people she had meet first, Lady Matsuzaki and Count Takigawa were having a rather animated discussion (well, argument) which a blonde youth was trying to break up. He wasn't having much luck though.

On the other table the Princes Oliver and Eugene sat. It seemed as though they were ignoring each other, but Mai knew better. Catching her eye Eugene smiled and waved, while Oliver, gave her an unreadable glance.

It was then that she realised the bespectacled teen was trying to get her attention. He followed her gaze and laughed.

"Of course, they are good looking, but HRH Oliver's completely unapproachable. Gene, on the other hand, seems to like you."

Mai blushed.

"Osamu Yasuhara. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand. Cautiously Mai took it, having learnt from Madoka that apparently you are supposed to inflict pain on the stranger you are meeting.

"Mai Taniyama."

"Yasu, I hope you're not discussing my sons right in front of me." Luella reprimanded lightly.

"I would never do such a thing!" Mr Yasuhara exclaimed, wide eyed and innocent. He beckoned Mai closer.

"So, basically, your best bet's with Gene." He smiled helpfully, while Mai blushed. She wondered if all people were overly familiar here.

"I wasn't –!" Mai started but Mr Yasuhara interrupted. He pushed his glasses back up his nose, so they glinted ominously.

"And keep an eye on Miss Hara." He whispered. Mai felt the need to thank him for his information, though it was completely wasted on her.

"Who's that gentleman?" She asked instead, pointing to the blonde who had by now given up and was hiding his face in his hands.

"The Right Honourable John Brown. He's a Baron from the south, where it's a lot hotter, hence the jumper."

"I see."

"I haven't talked to him myself, yet. But he seems pleasant. Of course, he's not as good looking as the twins, but-"

"Be quiet." Remembering her manners, she added 'please'.

"As you say, Miss Taniyama."

"Please, call me Mai. It's nicer."

"As you wish Miss Mai. Call me Yasuhara. Everyone does."

Mai watched Noll and Gene stand up simultaneously. As they passed her, Eugene waved and Oliver scowled. Yasuhara watched with interest.

"Eugene does seem to like you… although he admittedly likes just about everyone."

"Are you a matchmaker?"

He blinked, then laughed.

"No. I'm just… perceptive."

"Perceptive. So, basically, a matchmaker."

"Yes. But technically I'm a son of one of the guests here."

"Is it really such a big thing? It seems to be the event of the year."

Yasuhara shrugged. "Her Majesty makes it a big thing. You should see the amount of planning that goes into it. It's certainly a big thing amongst the young ladies."

"Why?" Mai asked, confused. It was a ball, but it surely wasn't _that_ much of a big thing-

"Because both their Royal Highnesses Oliver and Eugene will be there."

"And?"

Yasuhara rolled his eyes. "You were staring at them earlier. And of course, for other royal houses they're quite a catch. Obsidium is powerful, but Her Majesty refuses to force her sons into an arranged marriage, saying they will be capable of making an excellent choice for themselves."

Mai absorbed this information with interest. She had been removed from fulfilling her own marriage by the loss of her kingdom she realised. This gave her mixed feelings and she was quiet for a moment, before processing what Yasuhara had said. "I was not staring at them earlier!" She replied, reddening.

"You would have good reason. They're handsome. And princes. Oh, and intelligent. Not to mention, Eugene is one of the nicest people around."

"No, it's because Luella decided I'm friends with them."

"What, both of them? I can see you being friends with Eugene, but Oliver…"

"That's what she thinks."

"How long have you been here for?"

"Thee days."

"Oh! You're the princess from Alesia!"

"Yes"

"My sincerest apologies, your highness. May I call you Lady Mai?"

"Yes."

"I still think you were staring at them because they're good looking."

"No, I don't stare at people because they're good looking. And I wasn't staring" She frowned. Yasuhara laughed.

"So you admit they're good looking?" Yasuhara sensed victory.

"I don't think this is an appropriate conversation." Mai said stiffly. She supposed they were good looking, with their dark eyes and thick lashes...

"That's tantamount to agreeing." Yasuhara gleamed with success.

"Yasuhara, you're not teasing Mai, are you?" Luella had somehow butted into their conversation.

"Of course not! I would never do such a thing." Yasuhara said smoothly, grinning.

"Knowing you, you would." Luella sighed. "Mai, has he been annoying you?"

"Not at all." Mai lied. Translation: yes he blooming well has. Unfortunately for Mai, Luella either didn't pick up the translation or ignored it.

"I'll be going now, so enjoy yourself. Treat the place as though it was your home. Oh, and if you ever want anything, just ask someone." Mai nodded, and Luella left with Madoka in tow, still talking at 100 miles per hour.

"So," Yasuhara grinned evilly. "It seems you're stuck with me."

"How long have you been coming here?" Mai asked, ignoring his previous comment.

"Oh, years. My parents are friends of Luella's, you see. Because I'm the same age as the twins I think they wanted me to be friends."

"Did it work?"

He laughed again. "No. I got on fine with Gene, but Oliver hates me. Did you know, once when they were little, Gene jumped out of a window?"

"Why!" She cried, and almost everyone stopped talking and stared at her. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Hush. You don't want people to think you're insane." People continued their conversations.

"But why would he jumped out of a window?"

"Who knows what goes through the head of a 5 year old. Oliver caught him, of course, but Luella insisted on having all windows locked for about a month afterwards."

Mai wondered briefly how strong Oliver was if he kept having to catch Gene whenever he fell from something. "But what if Oliver hadn't caught him?"

"He knew Oliver would catch him, Gene isn't suicidal. Are you finished?"

"Sorry, but why is Oliver always catching Gene?"

"I think Gene enjoys it. Kind of like a sport. Luella's forbidden him though; he keeps on giving her a heart attack."

"Surely it's not a sport for Oliver if he has to keep catching him suddenly?"

"Oh, Gene loves annoying his brother. They get on surprisingly well. Gene's Oliver's only friend."

"That's really sad."

"He doesn't like having lots of friends. Gene spends his life trying to get him to socialise." They got up and left.

"Doesn't he get lonely?"

"No, not really. I suppose he's one of those really unsociable people."

"Miss Mai!" They turned. Lady Matsuzaki and Count Takigawa stood there, also with Mr Brown. "Have you met John Brown yet?"

"No, but Yasuhara has mentioned him."

"Miss Mai, this is John Brown. John, this is Mai Taniyama."

"Er, nice to meet you." Mr Brown said politely.

"Nice to meet you too. And this is-" She gestured to Yasuhara.

"Osamu Yasuhara. Nice to meet you." He cut in. They shook hands.

"Miss Mai, how are you settling in?" Count Takigawa asked.

"Well, thank you. Luella's been really good to me." Mai looked down in surprise as a hand wrapped around her wrist.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I have to steal Miss Mai for a little while…" Eugene flashed everyone a winning smile, and dragged Mai away. As she was pulled through the doorway Yasuhara winked at her.

"Sir!" She dug her heels in.

"Come along Miss Mai! We have places to go, people to see…" 'Brothers to annoy' being the phrase left out of that list.

"But I _was_ seeing people!"

"Pleaase Mai?" Mai scowled and cursed his handsome face.

"If you insist."

"Awesome!" He dragged her through corridors and rooms, with Mai struggling to keep up. Eventually he stopped at a set of double doors and cautiously opened them. Mai gasped, earning her a glare as Eugene put his finger against his lips.

Eugene might tell her off for making a noise, but he couldn't tell her off for looking. So Mai stared. They were in a vast library, complete with the sliding ladders and shelves which stretched from the floor to the ceiling. On those shelves were newer and older books, each bound in coloured leather crumbling to a lesser or greater extent, each with golden titles delicately written on the spine.

Eugene pulled her round the corner, and again gestured for Mai to be silent. She nodded.

"BOO!" Gene shouted in his unsuspecting twin's ear. Unsuspecting twin however didn't move at all.

"Hello Gene." He said in a cold voice.

"The day I scare you is the day I'm a happy man." Eugene flopped into the chair opposite, beckoning Mai over.

"I might like to remind you we're telepathically connected." Oliver said frostily as he turned over a page.

"A man can dream can't he? Please sit down by the way." The last bit was directed at Mai, who had been hovering by them, not sure what to do.

_Aren't you going to say hi? Where are you manners?_

_**Says the one who dragged her through half the palace.**_

_It was necessary._

Noll raised an eyebrow. _**In what way was it necessary? And you could have let go after she said she'd come with you…**_

_I could've._

_**She's only been here three days and you're already assaulting her. Isn't that a bit quick?**_

_It was hardly assault._

Noll's other eyebrow joined his first.

_You're just jealous._

_**I can assure you I'm not.**_

_Whatever you say Noll._ It was Gene's turn to raise his eyebrows. Meanwhile the object of their conversation had wandered off to look at the room. She stood in front of the bookshelf, head on one side, reading the titles. Until she stopped at one.

"How odd." She murmured. This book had no title, but it looked new. Shrugging she pulled it out. She was surprised when it got stuck and refused to go any further, and then more surprised when a section of the bookshelf smoothly opened forwards. Curious now Mai stepped into the passage beyond.

It was bare and cold, but luckily clean and completely spider or spider web free. She turned around to call to Gene, but as she did so the door swung shut as quietly as it had opened, shutting with a small click. And no matter how hard Mai tried, she couldn't get it to open again.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret passage is secret.<br>We couldn't resist.  
>Guess where it leads.<strong>

**Yeah, we skipped a day because no way are we going to come up with 30 ideas for each day (if you have any ideas, feel free to PM or review us with them~). Don't worry, nothing exciting happened on that day. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Please review!**

**Note on re-edit. **

**Ok, I may not have been entirely consistent with titles. Sorry. But I am attempting. The inconsistency over Mai's title is however deliberate, seeing as without a kingdom or even her parents there nobody knows what she should be called. Also she has stopped using a title for Luella because Luella is so bubbly and friendly. She doesn't use one for Gene in her thoughts because she is starting to make friends with him, and doesn't use one for Oliver because she feels he's so rude he doesn't deserve one.**


	6. 26 and a half

_26 and half days left..._

Gene suddenly looked around, noting Mai's disappearance.

"Um, Mai?" He called. He jumped up and walked through though the library. "Mai!" He shouted. Back in his chair Noll rolled his eyes.

"Oh my God, Noll, I've lost Mai!" Gene ran around bewildered to her unexplained disappearance. "It's like a bookshelf swallowed her!" He cried, not realising how close to the truth he was.

"If you're going to be that loud I'm going to my room." Noll stood up and exited the room swiftly, leaving Gene all alone in the suspicious library.

The passage was dark. Very, very dark. Mai stumbled forwards, one hand on the wall and the other waving in front of her so she didn't walk into anything. She moved slowly, and seeing as there were no windows she had no idea how much time had passed. So she continued, and only walked into the wall once when there was a bend.

* * *

><p>The entire house had been motivated into moving. Gene had searched the entire library, before correctly concluding that she wasn't there. The palace was huge and Mai hadn't been there for long… she could easily end up wandering around and not see anyone for hours.<p>

So he had done the only thing he could: gone and found everyone else and told them about Mai evaporating into thin air. Suddenly the entire household was running around like headless chickens, and the servants were sneakily racing through their corridors and any hidden passages that they knew about too. That is, the whole household except for Noll, who was calmly reading his book. Of course, if Mai did not appear by the end of the day then he would start to worry, but the likelihood was that in an hour or so she would turn up.

Two peaceful hours later, well as peaceful as you could get when Luella pops her head round the door several times an hour and tells him to help, or with Gene practically shouting in his head and alternately berating himself and Noll.

Anyway, two noisy hours later he looked up from his book and frowned. Was it just him, or was there a kind of knocking noise coming from behind the wall? In typical Oliver fashion, he got up to investigate. There was a muffled thump.

He pressed his ear to the wall. Were they… footsteps?

The large mirror further along the wall creaked and he jumped away from the wall. There was a judding sound as the mirror started to swing open. A small head peeked through the gap.

"Um, hello?"

"Mai, what are you doing?" Noll asked, masking the surprise in his voice. In three days Mai had managed to give him a soaking, calm the otherwise vicious cat and get lost in a wall. Now that took some talent.

"Oh, um, hello Sir. Did I, er, disturb you?" Noll noticed her face become slightly redder than it already was.

"No. You made me get up from my book and then spoke to me. So, no, I haven't been disturbed by you at all." He said, trying to push as much sarcasm into those three sentences as he could. Or technically two sentences, he thought, as the first didn't contain a verb.

"Sorry." She climbed out from behind the mirror, and swung it shut behind her. "Er, where am I?" She blinked in the bright light. It definitely wasn't a room she had been in before. It was small (as far as rooms in the palace went) and cramped, due to the fact that it was holding more books than it should. Not to mention a large desk. And a few chairs. And one irritated Noll.

"My office. What were you doing in a wall? You've got half the palace looking for you."

"Oh no! They haven't been looking for long have they?"

"Two hours."

"Two hours?" Mai's jaw dropped. That must have been hell of a long secret passage way.

"Repeating it is not going to change it. I'll ask again, what were you doing in a wall?"

"Well I was looking at the books, and then I pulled one, and a door opened, so I went in." She finished cheerfully, as though that was the most obvious and normal thing in the world.

"You… went in. Correct me if I'm wrong, but what happened is this: You are walking in a library, you see a book without a title, and randomly decide to pull it out. The wall swings open and you decide it would be a good idea to go inside, despite the fact you don't know where it leads."

"Yes?" She said sheepishly, sensing he was unimpressed.

"What if it was a dead end?"

"But it wasn't."

"But it could have been. Then you would have been stuck forever in a wall. Well, until some other idiot followed you and removed the body."

"But it wasn't. And I'm fine."

Oliver sighed. Didn't this girl have any common sense?

"Anyway, you should get back to the others. They're still looking for you. Well, Gene isn't, and anyone else he's told, but I don't enjoy the idea that my office is suddenly going to become a public meeting place if you stay here."

"Sir." She made to the door, and was surprised when Oliver followed her. "Um, why are you coming?" She asked.

"Because you don't know where to go."

She scowled, but she knew that he was right – she had no idea where Eugene was, or anyone else for that matter. Meekly she followed him. To say they didn't say much would be an over exaggeration. They didn't speak to each other at all. Even the usually chatty Mai was struck silent when faced with the moody, sarcastic teenager.

"Miss Mai!" Eugene cried as she walked into yet another room she didn't recognise. Luella, Lady Matsuzaki, Count Takigawa, Miss Hara, Mr Brown, Miss Mori, Yasuhara were there, but she didn't pay attention to them. She blinked in surprise.

"Forgive me, my Lord, but why is Socks on your head?"

Eugene was sitting down cross legged on the floor, and Socks had somehow at some point climbed up him and sat on his head. Eugene didn't look bothered by Socks at all.

"Because she likes it." Gene's hand crept up and he stroked Socks, who purred happily.

"Gene and Socks have a… special relationship." Noll muttered.

"Clearly."

"Mai, where have you been? We were so worried about you." Luella hugged her.

"I got lost in a secret passage way." Mai managed to choke out. Luella released her and held her shoulders, looking for any scratches.

"One of those? Oh dear. It seems we have far too many… You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine." She smiled reassuringly at Luella.

"I thought you weren't looking for her." Luella said turning to Oliver, narrowing her eyes slightly. She had a calculating look on her face.

"I didn't have to. She came to me." Oliver said smugly, before turning sharply on his heel and walking out.

"Poor thing. How terrible that you had to end up running into him." Miss Mori shook her head.

"Well, it wasn't so bad. He did show me how to get here." Mai said, realising that ranting about his lack of manners may not make Luella look entirely favourably on her. She missed Luella's and Madoka's glance.

* * *

><p>Mai collapsed onto the bed, and sighed deeply. She felt quite drained after her interview with the King.<p>

As soon as he had arrived Luella had given her an encouraging smiled and sent him with her. If she had thought the journey through the palace with Oliver earlier had been awkward, she couldn't have foreseen the one with Martin Davis.

It appeared that Martin was the kind of person who likes to talk to strangers when he's sitting down with a piece of paper in between them. He had introduced her to the equally silent Koujo Lin. Luckily for her Socks had jumped off Gene and walked with her the whole way, which was a relief as she was more companionable then the two men put together.

Martin showed her into his office and sat down behind the desk. He sorted the papers and placed a neatly folded newspaper in front of him.

"So…" He started, steepling his hands and looking at her over them. "You are Mai Taniyama." He stated. Mai nodded, not sure if she was supposed to say anything.

"And Luella has… taken you in, so to speak."

Nod. Martin sighed.

"I have of course sent scouts to search for your parents. I have already had a letter saying they are making good progress."

"Thank you, Your Majesty" Mai smiled, but it was a worried smile.

"You do know if you need anything you have only to ask. I should probably also explain… Luella has always wanted a daughter, and though she loves Eugene and Oliver I don't think she views it as the same. She feels there is some maternal instinct unfulfilled. So I'm asking you, could you humour her?"

"Of course! It's very kind of her to help me…" She trailed off, seeing as Martin was giving her a thoughtful look and didn't appear to be listening to her. "Is there some way to repay your kindness?"

"No!" Martin looked animated for the first time. "No, as I have explained Luella doesn't want to be repaid. Don't offer it to her." He said, frowning slightly. Mai shrank back slightly. She glanced up at the other man, but he was busy looking out the window.

As soon as Mai got out she had practically run away.

"I can see where Oliver gets it from." She muttered, absentmindedly stroking Socks, who had been waiting for her. "You're such an intelligent cat. Isn't Martin Davis scary?" She asked her, but the cat just mewed slightly, before starting to curl sleepily in a ball. Mai sighed.

"You're right, it is late." She picked Socks up and made her way to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep…

* * *

><p><em>Mai looked at herself in the mirror. However, her reflection didn't look like her. She had dark, curled hair and large blue eyes. Not that Mai was complaining; her new reflection was extremely pretty. She twirled slightly. She was trying on her new dress, and she liked it immensely. Satisfied she turned and quickly left the house. <em>

_Mai recognised the streets of the town, though they were filled with people and animals being lead to market, and when she had seen them they'd been empty. She nodded at the little woman from next door and smiled at her little daughter. _

_Eventually, after a long walk she reached the palace. Its exterior looked the same, but a different coat of arms hung on the gate. She walked to the servants' entrance by the side of the house and ducked through, greeting various people as she went. _

"_Clarice! Where have you been? The dishes need scrubbing!" A fat woman cried angrily and gestured towards a heap of dishes by the sink. _

"_I'm sorry Mrs Tubbs, there was a-!"_

"_I don't care, just get it done."Mrs Tubbs sighed and bustled to somewhere else, her coarse voice shouting out instructions all the time. _

_After the dishes were all clean she pulled of her grubby overalls and hung them by the door. Immediately she was ordered to do some other task by the undefeatable Mrs Tubbs. She went through the narrow corridors passing many other servants at the same time. _

"_Hey Clarice!" A voice said right behind her. She felt her stomach twist._

"_Hey Daren." The man stepped next to her, and immediately they were talking. Mai felt a strange flutter when he left. She would have gasped, but she wasn't in control of what she was doing. She was in love with this Daren. _

_The day passed slowly, full of loud voices, commotion and Mrs Tubbs. Eventually she had a free moment and stepped outside into the cool air. She walked round the garden, enjoying the orange rays of the setting sun and the fragrance of the blossoms. Then she heard it. A giggle followed by a deep voice saying something. She frowned. She pulled the jasmine aside, only to feel a terrible pain in her chest._

_No…_

_She whipped round and ran, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. The pain was growing, and she gasped out. She couldn't get the sight of them kissing out of her head. Her Daren was in love with someone else. She openly cried, the little woman from next door giving her a look and reaching out as she sprinted past, but she was in her house now. She curled up on her bed. Her heart had broken and she couldn't cope. _

_Suddenly she felt her expression harden. She was angry now, and oh, how angry she was. She felt hot, her hands clenched so hard her knuckles strained white against her skin and she drew blood, but the anger eclipsed the pain. She smiled slightly, but it was menacing and not happy. She wanted revenge._

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun... eh, not really. Her powers have been awoken. Guess whose past she's dreaming about? <strong>

**I had to have Socks sitting on Gene's head :3 It looked cute in my head... Socks is so the best character...**

**Thanks for reviews.**

**Please review!**


	7. 26

-_26 Days Left_-

Mai woke to find Socks pawing her face. She frowned and gently batted her away. Her face was damp.

"Miss Mai?" A voice called. Lady Matsuzaki. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." She called out, her voice wobbly. Her throat ached and she felt lightheaded.

"Are you felling well?" Lady Matsuzaki shut the door quietly behind her and came into the bedroom. Her eyes widened. "Oh Miss Mai. What's the matter?" She came to sit on the bed next to Mai.

"Nothing…" Mai said.

"You can tell me. Oh, come here." She wrapped her arms around the girl and patted her head.

"Honestly, I was just crying in my dream." Mai explained, wiping her face.

"What was the dream?" Lady Matsuzaki asked, concerned. Mai described the whole thing to her. Lady Matsuzaki frowned.

"Who's Clarice? And who's Daren?" She asked, assuming that they were people Mai knew, but she shook her head.

"I don't know. At least I…" Mai frowned. Then she gasped. "She's the witch!" She whispered. She didn't know how she knew, but she was one hundred percent certain.

"What witch?"

"No witch." She said too quickly.

"Miss Mai… how do you know a witch?"

"I don't know a witch." Mai laughed nervously.

"Mai." Lady Matsuzaki had put on a no nonsense voice.

"I met her before I came here. I was lost and I stayed at her cottage for a night. Then she directed me to here." Mai lied. It was somewhat wasted on Lady Matsuzaki though, as she immediately saw that there was something more.

"That doesn't sound very… witchy. Anyway, when you first came you said she wasn't very nice. Now. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Mai." She put on the voice again. Mai sighed.

"Alright! I stayed a couple of days, I think…. I can't really remember. So then I tried to go…"

"And?" Ayako hugged her tighter.

"She said I was ungrateful and… and…"

"What Mai?"

"She cursed me."

"She what?" (There's an exclamation mark too, but ff gets rid of it ) Lady Matsuzaki cried. Mai immediately shushed her.

"Sorry. What's the curse? Don't tell me… I bet it involves a kiss. They always do."

Mai nodded. "I have to find my true love in 30 days. I have 26 left…" Her eyes filled with tears. "Or else I have to live with the witch. Forever." She started crying. Ayako stroked her hair.

"That's awful." She frowned. They sat like that for a while, until Mai's sobs turned to sniffles, and then to hiccups. She dried her eyes.

"So… have you made any progress?" Lady Matsuzaki asked gently.

"No. I might have to leave -hic- here and find somewhere else." Mai sighed.

"I wouldn't if I were you…" Lady Matsuzaki mused.

"Why not?" Mai looked up in surprise.

"Well, they say when you see your true love you'll know immediately. And soon this house will be filled with people because of the ball. So the chances are you'll meet him then." Lady Matsuzaki reasoned.

"But isn't -hic- that leaving it a bit late?" Mai asked.

"By the time you got to anywhere else it'd still be a bit late." Lady Matsuzaki pointed out. "Anyway, what about the men already here? There's Mr Brown and Mr Yasuhara, they're very nice. And of course Eugene" Lady Matsuzaki added.

"But I don't…"

Lady Matsuzaki patted her head. "It's okay Mai, it will all work out fine." She smiled at her, and Mai smiled back, feeling much better now that she had told someone about it. "Now let's get you up. Luella and Madoka may have a fit if you're not down soon. They're quite attached to you."

Mai nodded.

"Now, go and get washed. I'll pick out a dress for you. You're almost like the little sister I never had."

Mai climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to start running a bath. "Lady Ayako, are you an only child?" She asked through the door.

"Yes. I was spoiled rotten."

"Isn't everyone spoiled rotten here?"

"True. Wow.. How big is your wardrobe?"

"I don't know" Mai said truthfully. She hadn't been keeping an eye on the dresses that kept materialising overnight.

"And you have nicer dresses than me!" Lady Ayako complained.

"Luella and Madoka had them made for me."

Lady Ayako expertly examined some of the garments.

"Could you pick one which isn't over the top please?" Mai asked, grimacing. Due to her being petite and 'cute' Luella and Madoka had decided what she really wanted was pastel shades (which she could cope with) and frills. Not to mention ribbons. Luckily Mai had managed to intercept the dress maker and change the plans for most of them…

"I wonder what your dress for the ball will look like…" Lady Ayako breathed, studying one item which Mai hadn't gotten to in time.

"If it's frilly I'm burning it. Ow!"

"What?"

"Nothing, just the water's too hot for my foot."

"Oh! And Luella gave you jewellery as well…" Ayako commenced her, er, inspection of Mai's room.

"Well, it's mostly Luella's old jewellery that she doesn't wear any more…"

"It doesn't look very old to me"

"Lady Ayako, you always look amazing, so I don't see why you're complaining." Mai said.

"Thanks Mai. You're so sweet. Ah, now this is more my thing." Ayako said, opening a drawer with shoes.

"What is?"

"Shoes."

"Oh. Most of them are flat. Handy to wear."

"Still…" Ayako picked up a shoe and examined it.

"Don't you dare pick anything that I'll get into trouble for if I get it dirty."

"Why, what are you planning to do? Anyway I will find it very difficult to find a single item which wouldn't be a loss if it got damaged."

"Knowing my luck, Eugene will kidnap me again. Probably to annoy Oliver." Mai started idly creating a bubble tower.

"Don't sound so glum."

"I wish he spent time with me because he enjoys my company, not because his brother doesn't."

"Trust me, he enjoys your company. Otherwise he wouldn't ask. Anyway, everyone annoys Oliver."

"Hmm, I gathered that…"

"And Oliver likes your company more than you think."

"No he doesn't."

"If he didn't he would just walk away."

"He did. And he's rude. And presumptuous. And unhelpful deliberately." Mai thought back to when they'd first met and she'd mistaken him for Eugene. She sighed. Part of her wanted to be friends with Oliver, but it seemed the only person capable of that was Eugene.

"You're sighing…"

"And?" Mai said. So what if she'd sighed? She balanced some bubbles on the tip of her nose.

"You know what they say about people who sigh…"

"They're generally disappointed?

"No, silly. They're in love."

Mai spluttered and accidently swallowed some bubbles.

"See? I said it would be a bad idea to move to somewhere else, your man is already here!" Lady Ayako cried happily. "Now hurry up, I've got your outfit ready."

"I'm not in love with Oliver! Oh, and if that outfit is over the top, frilly, ribbony or plain ridiculous I refuse to wear it."

"I never mentioned Oliver's name."

Luckily the outfit passed Mai's judgement and she squeaked. "I didn't even know I had that dress!" Mai exclaimed happily.

"Bow down to my superior taste…"

"Never."

* * *

><p>Mai walked through the palace feeling slightly self-conscious. People kept on looking at her. She dreaded walking into the breakfast room where Luella would surely fuss over her for ages. She took a deep breath, and stepped into the room.<p>

How right she was. The dynamic duo were in raptures, and even Miss Hara condescended to say that she looked nice, though she did it in such a way to leave Mai in no doubt that her usual looks were very substandard. But Mai wasn't complaining.

_Wow. Mai looks cute._

_**Gene. I am trying to read.**_

_You should be eating. And anyway, since when have you been able to read without looking at the book?_

_**Gene.**_

_Just admit it. You were looking._

_**At my book, yes.**_

_You're impossible. _Gene sighed in defeat and put his head in his hands. Then, Mai appeared next to their table.

"Eugene? Are you okay?" He looked up.

"I'm very well thank you. You look lovely today."

"Thank you." She blushed. Everyone was complimenting on her appearance, and Lady Ayako had earlier been sending numerous winks. "Do you mind if I eat with you? It's just that it's either I eat with you or Luella and Madoka, so…"

"Sure. You don't mind, do you Noll?"

"No."

"Budge up then." Noll sighed and did as Gene said, creating enough space for Mai to sit on the bench next to Gene. She did so, and started eating nervously.

"So, Mai what's up with your appearance?" Gene asked casually.

"There's nothing wrong with it?" She sounded anxious.

"No Mai, you look really nice. Doesn't she Noll?"

Oliver glanced up and then returned to his book. Mai's eyes became worried and she looked at herself to make sure nothing was in disarray.

"Don't worry, he said yes in his head." Mai still looked unsure, but then a weird look crossed her face. She froze, and then hiccupped.

"You realise you just hiccupped a bubble?" Gene asked, laughing

"I accidently swallowed some soap." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Oliver raise an eyebrow.

"Mai…"

"It was Lady Ayako's fault, she-!" Mai blushed furiously and clamped her mouth shut. Gene sniggered, and Noll put down his book in order to fully enjoy the spectacle.

"What was Ayako doing with you?" Gene asked.

"Lady Ayako decided to raid my wardrobe on my behalf." She explained. Gene nodded.

"Tell her she has good taste."

"She knows it." Mai laughed.

_**You're flirting again.**_

_Watch and learn little brother. _

Noll snorted. Mai darted a look at Gene, who had a pleased and innocent look on at the same time. She continued to look suspicious through the whole of the meal.

* * *

><p>The servant opened the door and walked over to the couch. Bowing respectfully he held out a letter. Luella took it cheerfully, and her face showed her confusion when she saw 'Urgent' written on it in her husband's scrawl. Luella frowned.<p>

"This is addressed to my husband."She pointed out.

"Yes, Your Highness, but he redirected it here. And wrote urgent, so I thought I should bring it to your Highness right away."

"Thank you." The servant bowed and left. Luella sighed. That meant it was either really good or really bad news. She hoped for the former. Madoka caught her eye. Slowly Luella opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. She read it quickly, then paused and read it again more slowly.

"Oh my… what is it?" Madoka asked, moving to hug her friend. Tears pricked Luella's eyes. She held out the letter, and Madoka read it for herself. Her face fell.

"That's s-so s-s-s-sad." She sobbed.

"I know. I can't tell her, I just can't…" Luella cried.

"We have to. She has to know." They nodded and wiped their eyes. Suddenly the door opened. Luella and Madoka looked up. Gene and Mai came into the room laughing. However their good mood soon evaporated when they saw Luella and Madoka with red rimmed eyes.

"What is it?" Mai asked immediately.

"I received a letter today… which said… which said…" Luella paused. Not like this, she decided. "The entire Krowczak family won't be able to come!" She cried out. Gene rolled his eyes, but patted his mother on the head. Mai looked at him questioningly.

"Mila Krowczak is her oldest, bestest friend, apart from Madoka of course." Gene explained.

"But I'm sure they'll be able to come next year." Mai said soothingly. Luella nodded.

"That's true." She sniffed. Mai held out a handkerchief for her.

"Thank you Mai." She smiled at her. She felt a tug on her wrist. She looked at Gene confused.

"Something's happened and they want to be left alone…" He whispered. Mai nodded and the quickly left. As soon as she'd gone from the room Luella burst into fresh tears.

"They longer you leave it, the worse it will be." Madoka reminded her.

* * *

><p><strong> I always think of things I want to put in the authour's note when I'm not writing and then when I write an authour's note I always forget what I wanted to write :|<strong>

**The hits thing is broken _again_. It always seems to be breaking *sob* But admittedly not as much as the search function. Whenever I use it, 90% of the time it says it can't search becuase it's experiencing technical difficulties... **

**Please review!**


	8. 25

-_25 Days Left_-

Mai absentmindedly stroked Socks. She seemed to have abandoned Eugene in favour of Mai recently, probably because she wanted some feminine company. She had dropped the book she was reading, but hadn't noticed as she was too busy staring out the window at the garden.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Yasuhara was looking at her with wide eyes. Mai snapped into focus, and looked around for her book.

"Gene tells me you know everything about the garden." He said, completely serious for once. Mai picked up her book from the floor.

"Sorry?" She asked, not having been paying attention much to Yasuhara.

"Could you show me the garden? Gene's busy…"

"Sure!" Mai jumped up. They chatted as they walked through the gardens. Suddenly Mai bent down.

"Oh, these are new!" She said, bending over some pretty purple flowers. "And they smell so good."

"What are they?"

"I don't know."

Mai held the flower gently, looking up at Yasuhara. She was about to say something, but at that moment there was a loud screech and Socks hurtled out of the bush at a speed that cats shouldn't be able to reach. She raced past Mai, who had jumped out of surprise. Mai found herself toppling towards the newly planted flower bed.

Luckily she managed to stop herself with her hands, and slowly stood up. Yasuhara jumped away.

"Hey, don't come near me!" He laughed, as Mai held her hands out. She inspected them. To say they were dirty would be an understatement. They were practically black. Mai laughed and chased him for a bit, but after a while she tired of being unable to touch anything and sighed.

"I'm going to go wash my hands." She said. Yasuhara nodded. She made her way through the garden to the house with her hands held out in front of her.

She got to the nearest bathroom and contemplated how she was going to turn the tap on. She tried her elbow, but that didn't work and she just ended up banging it against the wall.

"Ow…" Her mouth twisted. She didn't notice one of the twins leaning against the door frame, watching her with a bemused expression. She started contemplating trying to use her mouth. Well… no-one was watching, right? She stood on tiptoe and leaned forward, trying to reach far enough.

"I'm not even going to ask what you're doing." A smooth voice said from behind her. She whizzed round, blushing in embarrassment at being caught trying to turn a tap with her mouth. The fact that she'd been caught by Oliver did not help.

"Oliver! Could you please turn the tap?"

"No, it's quite amusing to watch you try and fail."

"Please could you?"

"No."

"Plleeeaaassseeee? For me?"

He sighed. "Fine. Though it was not for you, it was to stop you making those ridiculous noises." He turned the tap. Mai immediately put her hands underneath and washed off most of the dirt. Then she reached for the bar of soap. Her wet fingers grasped it, but then it shot out of her hand. She frowned, and reached for it again. The bar was extremely slippy, so when she tried to pick it up, it popped out of her hands. It sailed in an arc, before landing on the floor, creating a puddle of soapy water. Oliver chuckled faintly as she reached down, picking it up carefully… before accidentally applying too much pressure and it jumping out of her fingers again, this time landing in the sink.

She scowled and muttered dark things at the soap, but it didn't react. Sighing, she quickly washed her hands before anything else could go wrong.

"So, what are -!" Mai started as she turned around, but her foot slipped on the now wet and soapy floor. She tumbled forwards, holding her hands out for impact…

And landed on something warm. Which breathed…? Her eyes flew open. She had landed on Oliver's chest, her head lying on his shoulder so that it buried into his neck. She blushed the kind of blush that only Mai is capable of.

And Eugene just happened to choose that moment to walk in.

"Noll, could you…" His eyes widened slightly, but then he grinned with glee. "Sorry, I seem to be interrupting something. Please, carry on…" He turned and walked out, barely able to stop himself from snickering.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Then Mai jumped up and away, her face a rather nice shade of crimson. She looked away.

"Sorry."

Oliver didn't reply, but calmly dusted himself down. Without saying anything he left. As soon as he was in his room he leant back against the door and closed his eyes.

_**I'm never going to hear the end of this. **_He thought. He could almost hear Gene grin.

_Too right you won't. _

_**Sometimes I feel like strangling you.**_

_Don't lie to me Noll, you know I know what you're thinking._

_**What am I thinking then?**_

_At the moment, that your shirt is wet. _

_**Don't tell anyone, especially not Mother. **_

_What? That your shirt is wet? _Noll's eyes narrowed. _It's okay, I know what you mean. Maybe if you ask nicely…_

_**Please?**_

…

_**Gene.**_

_All right, I won't. But to be honest, everyone will work it out anyway._

_**Work what out?**_

_That you have your first ever crush, of course!_

_**No I don't.**_

_Trust me, I can tell what you're thinking._

…_**And? Gene, you and I both know-**_

_Fine, be that way. But you'll see soon enough…_

* * *

><p>"So, Miss Mai, is it true you're cursed?" Count Takigawa asked.<p>

"Lady Ayako! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Mai protested.

"Well, he is an old friend… and I told him not to tell anyone…"

"Count Takigawa, did you tell anyone?"

"Just Yasuhara…"

"I'm never telling you anything again!" Mai cried, and stomped off in search in Yasuhara. She found him outside.

"Ah, Lady Mai, you took your time…"

"Did Count Takigawa tell you that I'm cursed?" She sat down next to him moodily.

"Yes. Is it true?"

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"I told John Brown. But he won't tell anyone else."

Mai felt like thumping her head against a wall.

"So, who's your true love?" He asked causally.

"I don't have one!"

"Oh, come, you must have one. You have to find him in… how many days was it? Twenty-five?

"Yes. I'm never going to make it."

"I'm sure you will. You never know, it could be me!"

Mai coughed. "Not likely. I hope not."

Yasuhara looked offended. "Why not? What's wrong with me?"

"Er, well, it's just that-"

"Hello Mai!" Miss Mori seemed to materialise out of nowhere. Luella waved, but she didn't seem in her usual cheery mood. The dynamic duo approached.

"Yasuhara, could you excuse us a minute?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." He got up and left. Miss Mori left as well, leaving Mai alone with Luella. Mai wondered what was going on. It was obviously serious, and Mai was hoping that it wouldn't be some bad news. Luella took in a deep breath.

"You know that whatever happens, you'll always be welcome here." Mai nodded.

"Maybe when the situation gets better I'll be able to visit."

"Ah… about that…" Mai looked at her, surprised. Were they tears pricking at Luella's eyes? "It's just that… um… Well, my husband got a letter recently. From the scouts that were searching for your parents." Luella could see Mai's eyes light up with hope, and she wished that she didn't have to be the one to tell her.

* * *

><p>Mai sat curled up on her bed. She'd been sobbing for- how long? Hours?<p>

The door opened. She didn't look up as two people came in and sat down either side of her. One of them pulled her into a hug and she sobbed into Eugene's shoulder. He smelt the same as his brother, she noticed. No-one said anything. She just cried.

Her eyes were dry and sore, not to mention her throat. The door clicked shut. She hadn't even noticed it opening. She felt the bed shift under her and turned to look. Her eyes caught Oliver's.

"Thanks." She croaked, wincing as the words scratched the back of her throat. Her hand gripped the cool glass. She drank greedily, before holding it against her forehead. "Ohh… my head hurts." She moaned.

Eugene patted her elbow apologetically, and gently took the glass away from her and handed it to Oliver, who put on the bedside table. Soon Mai's eyelids began to droop, and she yawned quietly. Eugene couldn't resist smiling slightly. Mai reminded him of a kitten. He noticed oliver yawn too. They were supposed to be contagious…

He was brought out of his thoughts by Mai falling on him as soon as she fell asleep. He sighed. And shifted uncomfortably so her weight was not on him. That's when he noticed that his brother had helpfully fallen asleep too. He frowned.

Gene was about to tactfully prod his sleeping brother when he decided against it. He laid the sleeping Mai down on the bed and stood up. Noll wasn't going to be comfortable sleeping with his legs hanging off the bed, so he shifted him so all of him was lying on the bed, then left in search of something else to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh, you may, dear reader, argue that it is not possible to slip and fall forwards! Well, my sister did, so I don't see why you won't. But don't worry, I have managed to slip an fall forwards, so for extremely clumsy people it is possible. <strong>

**Sorry the writing pace has slowed a bit, but I've got my actual exams in three weeks, so have lots and lots of work to do :( it's scarily close. So, yeah, just starting to panic, a bit.**

**Please review!**


	9. 24

_24 days left..._

Mai breathed a soft sigh of content. Her bed was so comfy, and she was warm, even though it felt like she was lying on top of her duvet, as opposed to under it. She wanted to just lie there, instead of opening her eyes and getting up and facing the world…

But then she heard someone breathing. Her eyes flew open.

Hang on, that meant-

Someone other than her _was in her bed_. And it felt like she'd been sleeping back to back with them.

She leapt out of bed like a ninja, turned to face her sleeping assailant, and was about to scream blue murder when her aforementioned sleeping assailant turned over and even though the curtains were drawn she could see who it was.

It was either Oliver or Eugene. She couldn't tell which.

Her face heated up faster than you could say, 'well, this is awkward'.

She'd been sleeping with Oliver or Eugene!

If there was a competition for the most embarrassing position, she'd win it for sure.

She crept over to the window and fumbled with the lock for a while before managing to open it. She stuck her head out of the window and breathed in the cool morning air, taking a few minutes to survey the landscape. She wondered briefly what time it was. Probably late, judging from the height of the sun.

Once she felt like she could function – although her cheeks still felt annoyingly hot – she turned and surveyed her bed. She looked at Oliver/Eugene again. She didn't want to wake him. She bit her lip, trying to remember what exactly had happened last night. Suddenly a metaphorical light bulb somewhere light up.

Eugene.

That's what happened.

She gritted her teeth. She was going to kill him. He'd done it on purpose, probably to get some sick, twisted pleasure out of it. She was about to wake the sleeping figure to give him a piece of her mind when she stopped. Hang on… this wasn't necessarily Eugene. In fact, thinking about it, this almost definitely wasn't Eugene. Her face got even hotter, so she was surprised the air around her cheeks wasn't steaming.

That meant… Oliver…

She made an odd strangled cry and buried her head in her hands. The hair on her arms stood on end. She peaked through her fingers, to see Oliver staring at her with a confused, just woken up look. He sat up and absentmindedly smoothed his hair.

Their eyes met, and Mai knew he'd figured it out. She was surprised to see his cheeks had a ghost of a blush on them.

"I-I'm going to…" Mai squeaked, running into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>When Mai entered the breakfast room she knew she'd never be able to keep it down. There was that dead silence in the room you only get when you've interrupted a conversation about you. Cringing, she made her way to Lady Ayako, Count Takigawa and Mr Brown.<p>

"So, Mai." Count Takigawa started. "Did you have a good night?" He said in the voice of someone who really really wants to say something else, but won't because it would be too awkward.

"I slept well" She said uncertainly, not wanting to say anything that would condemn her to certain death of embarrassment, but she could feel her cheeks start to heat up again. Lady Ayako and Count Takigawa exchanged looks.

"Really." Lady Ayako said conversationally. Mai got the feeling that she'd accidentally implied something she shouldn't have.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Mr Brown said sympathetically.

"Thanks." She smiled sadly. She didn't want to dwell on it. Keeping herself occupied would be the best course for her to take, she knew it.

"So…" Count Takigawa said again, but was elbowed by Lady Ayako. He shut up.

"We were going to go on a picnic. Do you want to come?" Mr Brown asked kindly.

"Yes please." Mai immediately grasped onto something that would occupy her mind. "Do you need any help?"

"Er… I don't know… maybe you should ask the Queen."

"Thank you." She abruptly stood up.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Lady Ayako asked.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Mai…" Lady Ayako started, but Mai had already gone. She sighed deeply.

"Why did you stop me? I was going to ask her if the rumours are true." Count Takigawa protested.

"I know, but it's hardly what she needs right now."

"I hope a picnic will cheer her up…" Mr Brown said thoughtfully. They both looked at him.

"Maybe we should go after her…"

"We could. But she may want to be alone." Lady Ayako pointed out.

* * *

><p>The sun seemed to be favouring them; the good weather had held through the whole week. The sunshine painted everything in too bright, false colours, except for the sky which was a rich blue. Mai sighed and laid back on the grass, her eyed closed. She felt full and content. She was even smiling at the background voices which drifted in and out of her hearing. Admittedly the background noise was primarily supplied by Luella. In fact, the only person who didn't seem to be enjoying themself was the unusually quiet man sitting near Luella.<p>

What was his name again? Lit? Lan?

It seemed that Luella had given up on trying getting him to talk. Unsurprisingly it hadn't worked.

Mai opened her eyes as something small, furry and crawling had landed on her arm. However she felt too lazy to get rid of it. However the bumble bee flew off of its own accord.

Suddenly she remembered that time she'd been stung when she was a child. She run home sobbing her tiny heart out, and then her mother had carefully pulled out the sting and given her some lemonade. Suddenly her eyed filled with tears which she desperately tried to hold back.

"We were going to go exploring. Would you like to come?" Count Takigawa asked cheerfully. The urge to cry strengthened – everyone had been so nice to her.

"Yes please." She jumped up and eagerly joined the group waiting to head off. They started walking across the field towards the forest.

"Isn't Mr Brown coming?" She asked.

"He's staying behind with Miss Hara. She refused to stay by herself, so he volunteered." Yasuhara explained.

"I don't know how he's so nice to her. She makes my teeth itch." Lady Ayako huffed. They continued into the wood. They passed a pleasant couple of hours there, before bursting out of the undergrowth and returning to the picnic mat.

"We've already packed up. How was it?" Luella asked. "Did you have fun Mai?"

"Yeah, it was really pretty. And it was nice and cool in the shade." Mai smiled. "You should have come with us, Miss Hara." She said, as Luella moved away to organise something else.

Miss Hara gave a rather haughty sniff and looked the other way. Mai frowned. Was Miss Hara _ignoring_her? Next to Mai, Count Takigawa grinned.

"So, Mai."

"What?" She asked, suddenly cautious.

"Well… it's just word is round the block that, uh…" His words trailed off at the glare she gave him.

"What?" She asked with a voice so cold it could have frozen water if there had been any handy.

"That, er…" He faltered for a few moments. "Ayako, you ask."

"Ask what?" She inspected one nail. He raised his eyebrows and tried to gesture to her what he wanted her to ask without actually saying it. She didn't notice. "Ask what?" She repeated, though now her voice had a trace of annoyance.

"Ask her if the rumours are true!" He hissed.

"If you want to know so badly, ask her yourself." She continued inspecting the nail. She frowned. "Tch," She huffed and rubbed the offending chip.

"But I can't… Could you just listen to me for a moment!" He nudged her.

"I am listening."

"But I can't just ask her."

"I am right here." Mai said, one eyebrow raised and her foot tapping. "What rumours?"

"Uh, er… I, um, they…" He paused and took a deep breath. "There's these rumours that you, um…"

"I _what_?"

"You slept with Oliver and you're secretly in a relationship with him!" He gushed out.

Cue most awkward pause of the century.

"_What?_"

"I suspect you heard me." He said weakly. "At least it gets you out of that curse." He said hopefully.

Mai felt her face flame. "It does NOT get me out of that curse because it did NOT happen! You – I – you – you don't actually believe it do you?"

"N-no, I-!" Count Takigawa started to defend himself.

"Good! Where did it come from? No, how long has this -?

"Since this morning."

Someone must have seen us together, she thought, a maid. "Do you think people will forget soon?" She asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"Unlikely. This is Oliver. The man who has _never_ taken _any_ interest in a girl. I don't think he even spoke to one before you. Except for Luella. And Madoka. But they're not really girls…"

"You're practically famous now." Lady Ayako butted in. "You come from the middle of nowhere, you're a princess who's fleeing invaders, your parents were attacked-" Mai shivered. "-And then suddenly you've managed to force some sort of affection from Oliver."

"Oh, no…" Mai whimpered.

"Basically it isn't going to go away any time soon." Lady Ayako concluded. "Plus it was pretty scandalous behaviour on your part. You aren't married yet." Mai briefly wondered how being married would have made it not scandalous.

"I may as well be dead."

"It's not that bad."

"It's terrible!"

"Think about it this way… actually there aren't any obvious plus sides. But you never know. But nothing happened? So you're just an innocent victim."

"No, of course not."

"Exactly."

"Oh no. What if Luella finds out? Or Miss Mori? Or the King? Oh, this is awful…"

"Don't worry. I think they know already. And I doubt they believe it. They haven't spoken to you?"

"No, but-"

"So it's fine."

"Don't worry about it. Although things _might_ be a bit, er, awkward with Oliver…"

"A bit."

"But seeing as you dislike him because he's rude, and presumptuous and unhelpful," Lady Ayako paused. Mai had spent a great portion of her life recently complaining bitterly to Lady Ayako about Oliver's behaviour. "It's not really a problem."

"Yes but-"

"So, see? It's not so bad. People will forget, though _when_ is more of problem." Seeing Mai's look he added, "Not much of a problem though! We can wait…" he trailed off feebly.

Something occurred to Mai. "But what if I find my true love, and my true love finds me, and he does- he does kiss me, he won't be able to marry me because of this? Or what if he doesn't kiss me because of this?" Mai's usually bright eyes clouded over.

"Whatever will happen will happen. People will know this is a cruel rumour, nothing more. It will be fine." Lady Ayako soothed.

Luella came over.

"We're going now. Are you ready?"

"We ought to get back soon." They stood up. Lady Ayako went over to talk to Miss Hara. The Count frowned when he realised that Ayako was complaining about him behind his back, and he moved over to complain loudly about Ayako to Mr Brown.

Luella smiled sadly. "You know, Mai…"

"Hm?"

"You know you can stay here. You'll always be welcome, and I'm sure can find a guardian for you if we need to…"

Mai nodded, her eyes filling with tears. Luella sympathetically passed her a handkerchief. She didn't have the heart to tell her that she wouldn't be staying for much longer.

* * *

><p><strong>This would have been up last night, but we were having problems with the document manager.<strong>

**You know what my sister did? You know what she did? She changed our screensaver D: She said the one of Naru was too embarassing and she changed it to one an slightly out of focus picture of the hedgehog that climbed into our food bin the other day.**

**Please review! ^^**


	10. 23

_23 days left…_

It came as a surprise to no-one that Mai and Oliver avoided each other as much as possible. They didn't look at each other at meals, and were careful not to get in each other's way on the rare occasion they were in the same room or corridor.

But in a sense, Mai was luckier than Oliver. For Oliver was constantly being teased by Eugene, even though Eugene was perfectly aware nothing whatsoever had happened. You weren't allowed to tease Mai on pain of death (or extreme annoyance and hate).

After another confused breakfast where she had been whispered about constantly, glanced at furtively or glared at in a threatening way by Miss Hara, she had had about enough. Was it really _that_ important? Did nothing ever happen here? She scowled.

"Cheer up Mai." Count Takigawa said in between mouthfuls. She grumpily prodded the food on her plate.

"That's easy for you to say."

"Things aren't so bad." Lady Ayako pointed out. "Luella said you could live here, so at least you don't have to worry about where you would go otherwise."

"It still could be better."

"The way you're acting, anyone would think that you cared."

"I don't care!" Mai protested hotly.

"Of course. Are you sure you aren't attracted to him?"

"No! I mean, I am sure, and I'm not attracted to him!" Mai said, her face bright pink. Lady Ayako raised an eyebrow. Mai could feel her face get even hotter.

"Aha! You're blushing." Count Takigawa grinned.

"State the obvious." Mai muttered darkly. He patted her head.

"It's okay, your secret is safe with us."

"It wasn't the last time!" Mai said sarcastically. Lady Ayako had the grace to look slightly guilty.

"But now we can help you!" She countered.

"Or hinder." Mai growled.

"Or help you." Count Takigawa repeated.

"You two are impossible." She got up and left hurriedly. Slowly she made her way through the palace towards her room, thinking hard all the while. She wasn't fond of him, was she? No, that was impossible. He was cold, he humiliated her and laughed at her. And he had rudely ignored her surname and title almost from the beginning. No, she disliked him. A lot.

Alas, she was thinking so hard she failed to see the rather large tabby cat which was coming down the stairs. In fact she was thinking _so_ hard that she failed to notice it until her feet had managed to walk straight into the unmoving cat, who looked at her reproachfully. Mai however had other things on her mind, like not losing her balance. Her arms flailed madly, but to no avail, she felt herself falling. Her ankles hit something hard so she double tripped.

Suddenly her arm was being wrenched out of its socket. She cried out as fire laced up her arm.

"Mai."

She opened her eyes, only to find herself looking up at a pair of deep blue ones.

"Grab the ledge, you idiot." Mai cursed her luck. The guy she most wanted to avoid would just have to be the one who caught her. It was about then she realised she was hanging out of the window, and the only thing preventing her from falling a couple of floors was Oliver's tight grip on her wrist. She gulped.

"Hurry up, you're really heavy." He said through clenched teeth.

"But it hurts." Mai complained as her failed attempt to reach the ledge Oliver was leaning over only made her arm feel like it was about to tear.

"It hurts a lot less then hitting the ground will." He rolled his eyes.

"You really know how to treat a lady." Mai said bitterly as yet again her hand slipped off the hot wood.

"At the moment I'm not so bothered about politeness, strangely."

"Okay Mai, grab my hand." The same voice, but different. Eugene. "That's it." He grabbed the hand she swung up to him. She sighed, relieved, as the weight was taken off her burning joint.

"Wait, what are you doing?" She screamed as Oliver let go.

"Mai, let go of my wrist." Gene said calmly. She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"But I'd fall 6 metres!" She cried.

"Trust me. You won't fall."

"I will! There's this thing called gravity…!"

"Mai. Honestly. I do it all the time. Trust me" Gene said emphatically, gently prising her fingers away from his arm.

She closed her eyes as the inevitable happened. She was falling, she could feel it, she was falling and now she was going to hit the ground from three floors up. She was going to end up with a broken leg, or rib, or worse, dead. And then she would actually have to kill him. Both of them!

"Mai, you can open your eyes now." Eugene said, sounding fairly unimpressed.

Slowly she prised one eye open. Immediately she opened the other one, feeling like a fool. She hadn't moved at all. Well, maybe she had fallen by a few inches, but that was it. She was hovering in the air, feeling completely weightless.

"Wh-wha…?" She gaped.

"I can't believe you didn't trust us!" Eugene said reproachfully.

"But… how?" Mai managed, after she had managed to work out how her mouth worked again.

"Oh, didn't we tell you?" Euene said, glancing at his twin, who remained expressionless as usual.

"No…"

"Well basically… Well, there is no basically, but… You see, Noll and I-"

"It's complicated. Can I put you down now? You're still heavy." Oliver interrupted briskly.

"Put me down…?"

"Inside or outside? It's not _that_ hard." He was tapping his foot.

"Inside…?" Mai felt the oddest feeling she'd ever had. She was not in control, but she was moving anyway. And she was defying gravity. And she wasn't liking it one bit.

She breathed out a sigh of relief when her feet touched down on solid floor.

"How did you do that?"

"You wouldn't understand."

_Noll, it's not customary to insult the girl you have feelings for._

Mai flushed. "I could, if you would explain it!"

Oliver said nothing, but looked stubborn.

"If you won't explain, at least don't do it again! It wasn't nice!" She erupted. Both the twins looked surprised, so that Mai wouldn't have been able to tell which was which at that moment, had she not already been speaking to them.

"Are you serious? It's so fun!" Eugene said, some manic excitement sparkling in his eyes.

"Gene…" Noll said warningly, but to what Mai couldn't tell.

"Please?" Gene pleaded.

"Fine."

Gene grinned hugely, and winked at Mai. "Watch and learn, my girl, watch and learn." And before Mai could stop him he had leaped out of the window. She gasped and darted forwards, surprised that Noll hadn't moved at all, and looked a little bored. Mai watched in fear as Gene did multiple somersaults, and landed gently on the dry grass. He grinned, bowed to her, and casually walked away. Mai stared.

"He likes scaring guests like that." Oliver said dryly from behind her.

"So you can… control forces, or what?"

"Not exactly. It's like a… strength that I can control using my mind."

"Right." Mai said weakly. So they were telepathic, could control things with their minds, good looking, rich and clever? What else? She noticed Oliver was already walking off, and darted forwards.

"Thanks. F-for catching me."

Oliver looked at her.

"I think people tend to say 'You're welcome'…" She hinted.

"You're welcome."

"And about… the other day… can we pretend that it never happened?" She added. Noll paused, wondering which of her already many embarrassing episodes she wanted him to pretend never happened. Then it dawned on him.

"Yes."

"Thanks." She smiled gratefully. There was an awkward pause. "I guess you have work to do, so I'll just… go…" With that she skipped off. Oliver shook his head, smiling slightly, and set off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"A… a <em>boat<em> trip?"

"Yes! It'll be so much fun!" Euene smiled enthusiastically. "What could go wrong?"

Mai could think of many things that could go wrong.

"Do we even have boats?" She asked, trying to worm her way out of it.

"Miss Mai, of course we have boats. We are the royal family."

"I guess you would…"

"So you'll come?" He was practically jumping up and down from excitement.

"Yes." Mai sighed.

"Try to sound a little less enthusiastic." Eugene's shoulder's dropped.

"Sorry. I just keep on thinking of what can go wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong" Eugene said blithely. He added conspiratorially, "Even Lin's coming."

"I admire your powers of persuasion."

"I do too. It's going to be great!"

"I hope you're right…"

"Wear something light. You might get wet." He winked and walked off. She stared after him for a few moments before sighing and walking the other way.

A boat trip. Mai had a feeling that it was to try and cheer her up, even though she'd been trying to act like nothing was wrong with her life.

She'd never even been in a boat before! Or at least, not as far as she could remember.

"Eugene's recruited me into going on a boat." She grumbled to Lady Ayako, Count Takigawa and John Brown next time she saw them (she might have grumbled to Miss Hara as well, but Miss Hara was strangely distant ever since the rumours had started…).

"Oh? You're going too? It's going to be great!" Lady Ayako counter attacked.

"I'm not looking forward to it… think of all the things that could go wrong!"

"Mai, nothing ever goes wrong. I've been on loads of boat trips with the Davises."

"There's always time for things to start going wrong." Mai complained.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Mr Brown reassured.

"I'm not so convinced."

"You're probably just nervous."

"Oh, and you know Oliver's going to be there too?"

"I know…"

"So a meeting is inevitable."

"I've already sorted it out with him, actually. We're going to pretend that it never happened."

"Just because you are, doesn't mean everyone else will." The Count jerked his thumb towards a nearby group of maids, one of which had pointed out Mai to another. Mai could almost hear them muttering 'that's the princess who's in a relationship with Oliver…' It was driving her insane. She felt grateful when Count Takigawa went over to them to tell them off for loitering.

"It'll pass." Mr Brown said, trying to stop Mai killing the maids with only her eyes.

"Eventually."

* * *

><p>Mai grimaced on the bank of the river. She was actually going to do it. She was near the back, and watched people getting into boats one by one before setting off. The boats looked horribly tiny and feeble. Mai could all too easily imagine one of them hitting a rock and sinking with everybody on board. When her time of doom came she steeped nervously onto the little jetty, and looked nervously at the boat in front of her.<p>

"Sorry Mai! You'll have to go in another boat. These can only fit four people." Lady Ayako said. Mr Brown gave a sympathetic look, Miss Hara just looked smug and Count Takigawa just plain grinned. She sighed, and turned so that she was facing the other boat, which she would have to get in, once the occupiers noticed her waiting. She saw out of the corner of her eye Miss Hara's smug look turn to a glare of fury as she realised that because she couldn't go in her boat, she would have to go with Oliver and Eugene. Mai decided that Miss Hara probably had hopes of one of the twins and was jealous.

Oliver and Gene looked like they were deep in a telepathic conversation, so she waited nervously until Eugene noticed her.

"Ah! Mai! Come in our boat!" He stood up, making the boat wobble slightly. Oliver sighed.

"How do I get in?" Oliver noticed the way she was fiddling with her dress.

_**Nervous, **_he noted absentmindedly, forgetting that Gene could hear him, _**thus probably hasn't been in a boat before, or possibly has bad experience of boats. Scared of the boat wobbling, as shown by the faint panic in her eyes and the way her eyebrows go up slightly when the boat moves-**_

_Noll, stop checking her out._

_**I'm not 'checking her out'. I'm simply assessing her behaviour in a professional manner.**_

"I believe you step into the boat." Eugene said, offering her a hand. She took it and cautiously stepped, her arm flying out and barely missing Oliver when the boat rocked under her.

_More like assessing her in a creepy obsessive stalker way._

Mai successfully sat down with a sigh of relief.

"Can we go now?" Oliver asked, impatient to get it over with. Mai glared at him.

"Not yet…" Eugene was leaning slightly out of the boat. Something whizzed down the jetty and jumped fluidly into the boat before running up Eugene and curling up in his lap.

"I thought cats don't like water." Mai stated, eyeing Socks suspiciously.

"Socks is… special."

And so started Mai's first trip in a boat.

* * *

><p><strong>And what happens on Mai's first trip in a boat is for the next chapter, so I'm afraid you're going to have to wait.<strong>

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed :3**

**I only really got this chapter because I forget my physics book and thus couldn't do my physics homework tonight. But my biology did take ages... lengthened by the fact I kept get distracted by writing this.**

**Please review!**


	11. 22 and a half

_22 and a half days left..._

Mai looked longingly at the land as the boat drifted with the current. Gene patted her knee.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. It's gonna be fun, you know!"

"Hm." Was all Mai said. From Gene's lap Socks mewed and rolled over, exposing her belly to the world. Gene stroked it thoughtfully.

Mai sighed and peered over the rim of the boat into the water. It was a beautiful clear shade of blue, but she couldn't see the bottom. Who knew how deep it was? She let a finger dip into the water and be dragged along.

Without warning, an orange fish suddenly lured into view and opened its mouth before her finger, and was about to try and eat it when she removed her finger, shrieking. Gene laughed and a couple of birds flew out of the undergrowth that seemingly melted into the water.

"They won't kill you, you know."

"It surprised me, okay?"

"Whatever you say…"

Mai suddenly looked around. "Um, where are the others?" The water around them was silent except for the rustle of water and small animals.

Noll raised an eyebrow. "The others?"

"Um, Ayako Takigawa John Masako Luella Madoka…" Mai said quickly.

"They're somewhere ahead of us." Gene mused. Socks blearily opened her eyes and stared at Gene, who stared back. Then she lifted a paw and batted Gene's face. "Socks, it's rude to hit people." He scolded, gently catching her paw. When Socks realised that she was effectively trapped she howled loudly and squirmed out of his light grip violently.

"Woah!" Mai cried out as the boat rocked, Noll trying to steady it. With a meow Socks disappeared over the side of the boat.

"SOCKS!" Gene screamed, immediately getting up and darting sideways. The whole boat rocked suddenly and Mai was thrown towards Gene's side of the boat. She shrieked as cold water touched her back, making Gene jump and before they knew it the whole boat was turning, turning…

There was a silence over the river as the ripples from the exposed, wet wood of the boat slowed and eventually stopped. It bobbed gently on the surface. Without warning a head erupted out of the water. Gene flicked his hair out of his eyes and took stock of the surroundings.

"Socks!" He gasped, before diving back underneath. Two more heads appeared, Noll and Mai, in the spot Gene had just vacated.

"Where's Gene gone?" Mai asked, confused.

"That stupid cat." Noll growled before darting back underwater. Mai frowned, alone now.

"What the-?" She shook her head, before drawing in a big breath and joining her companions underwater.

She opened her eyes. The water pushed against her eyes, creating a weird sensation. Everything was blurry and dark, but she could make out two fuzzy edged blobs that must be Noll and Gene. They were powering hurriedly through the water, and it looked like one was chasing the other. Her eyes narrowed as she set off in pursuit.

Meanwhile the water had settled again. Except for one patch just before the bank. A soggy ball of ginger fur slunk out of the water and onto the bank, before shaking energetically. It turned and surveyed the river, but seeing nothing of interest or that it could eat, she lay down and stretched in the bright sunlight. She closed her eyes blissfully.

_Noll, I can't find Socks!_

_**Just leave Socks.**_

_What, and let her drown! She's a cat, for heaven's sake!_

_**I know what type of animal Socks is! But we can't hold our breath for much longer!**_

_I can't let her drown!_ He gave his brother an imploring look. Noll shook his head, bubbles escaping.

Mai tugged on the back of Noll's shirt and he twisted round to face her. She pointed back up to the surface.

_**There's no point in trying to save Socks if we drown in the process.**_

_Noll…_

By now, all three of them felt like their lungs were on fire, so they kicked back up to the surface.

"Noll!" Gene exploded as soon as he had some air in his lungs. "We have to get Socks!"

"Socks is just a cat. Come on." Noll growled.

"She's still alive!" Gene cried. "Can't you, I don't know, move the water."

"You and I both know that's impossible."

"I know." Gene hung his head.

"Come on. We can get you a new cat." Mai said gently.

"Yes, but she wouldn't be Socks."

They said no more on the matter but slowly swam to the bank. Noll hoisted himself out of the water before helping Mai. Gene had already clambered up and was staring dolefully at the water. Mai collapsed gratefully one the warm grass and spread her limbs.

"At least I wasn't wearing white." She muttered, scrutinising her ruined dress.

_I bet you wouldn't complain though._ Gene grinned at his brother, who turned his nose up.

_**You're so immature.**_

* * *

><p>The two other boats slid up against the jetty smoothly. The occupants got off chatting lightly. Suddenly a scream ripped through the air (a ghost! Jk). Everyone stopped to watch a shrieking Ayako battle a large tabby cat which was attempting to climb up her dress.<p>

"Someone help me get this monster off me!" She shrieked, pulling at it.

"Don't ask me, I'm mildly allergic to cats." Takigawa spread is hands in an apologetic gesture.

"Oh, come here Ayako. It's just a cat." Luella said gesturing her closer. Slowly she pulled the reluctant cat from Ayako's dress.

"Socks? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised, as Ayako dusted down her dress.

"Now I'm all wet."

"And why are you wet? Huh?" She looked at the cat, which said nothing and started to lick her face. Luella sighed and set it down. Socks then wandered over to John, who seemed to be the only person willing to touch her. Unfortunately for Socks, he had no food.

"You don't think something happened, do you?" Madoka asked.

"I hope not…" But Luella was biting her lip nervously.

"Socks, could you lead us to Noll, Gene and Mai?" Madoka tried, bending down so she was roughly face to face with Socks. Socks mewed, curled up and promptly fell asleep.

"I don't know… should we go back?"

"We'll wait a bit, and then if they don't come back then we'll go back to the palace and see if they're there." Martin stated.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Socks is gone!" Gene was practically on the verge of tears.<p>

"I'm sure Socks is fine." Mai said, although she was doubtful herself. Socks was a cat, however unusual, and cats couldn't swim…

"If she's dead I'll never speak to you again." He prodded his twin.

"We both know that isn't true."

"Socks was such a good cat…" He said, although Socks was chaotic, unruly and even other cats wouldn't mix with her.

"Come on Gene… We'll get another cat…"

"But it's not the same!" Gene wailed.

"Ssshhhh…" Mai soothed.

Gene curled up on the grass. Noll lay down next to him.

"So, um, what should we do now?" Mai asked after a after an awkward silence.

"Let's stay until we dry off. Then we'll think of what to do."

"Mmm. Okay." Mai also lay down. They lay in silence, enjoying the sun warming their bodies. Eventually Mai spoke.

"Don't you think the others will be worrying about us?"

"Hmm." Gene agreed, but none of them moved.

"It's too warm." Mai said, to no one in particular. Slowly Noll sat up.

"Well if we're going to go, shouldn't we go?" He said.

"Yeah…" Gene sighed.

"I'll take Mai with me." Noll said, offering her a hand.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Gene said irritably. He got up, before realising that Mai and Noll had already left.

"Hey, wait up!" He called, scurrying after them.

The path was cool after the sunlight, and Mai shivered.

"You cold?" Gene asked. Mai nodded sadly. "Well, if I had a coat…" He said sadly, eyeing Noll.

_**Stop picking on me.**_

_I believe it's polite to offer a lady your coat._

_**I'm not wearing a coat. **_

_Don't tell me the ever practical Noll didn't take something warmer to wear, just in case?_

_**Yeah, well it was lost when the boat capsized.**_

_Strange, I seem to remember finding something in the water…_

_**Why are you telling me this?**_

_She'll never know it was me._ Gene winked and handed him some clothing.

_**Er… what?**_

_Go on then._

_**Er… right…**_ He shyly held out the jacket. "It's only light." He said hesitantly. Mai smiled at him broadly.

"Thanks!" She cried, eagerly pushing her hands through the sleeves.

_Don't say I'm a bad twin._ Gene said smugly. They continued through the forest.

"Do you know where we are?" Mai asked.

"Well, we came downstream, so we should head… east?" Gene asked his brother.

"This way." Noll lead the way through the forest, following the sun. The air was cool and the forest alive with the sound of insects and birds. Every so often they stopped when Mai spotted a hedgehog or rabbit in the undergrowth, so their progress was slow, impeded was it was by Mai.

Eventually they came to the edge of the wood. Something hurtled past them like a ginger bullet and jumped onto Gene's chest, making him stagger backwards. The cat pawed at his face happily and purred as he stocked her.

"Socks!" He cried gleefully, laughing. "What happened to you?"

"Hello?" A voice called out. "Gene, is that you?"

"Yup."

Luella came round the path, leading a large party of people. She moved forwards eagerly and hugged Mai.

"What happened? Your hair's damp." She said, studying them all carefully.

"Fell into the river." Noll explained shortly.

"So… how did Socks get here?" Luella said suspiciously.

"You went to Mother? Who's a clever cat?" Gene said happily to the cat, which licked his face in response.

"Who knows?" Noll said dryly.

"What about your boat?" Ayako said suspiciously.

"It capsized and consequently sank."

"…And how did it do that?"

"Long story. Basically, Socks fell in so Gene went after her." They all looked at Gene, who was still having his face licked and talking in a baby voice to Socks.

"Who's a good cat? Who's a good cat? That's right, you are!" Socks purred happily. Then he realised everyone was looking at him. "Er, hi guys…?"

"Gene, you can put Socks down now."

"But I thought she drowned!" He protested. He narrowed his eyes at Socks suspiciously. "So how come you nearly drowned when you fell into the pond?Eh?" Socks, not surprisingly, didn't reply except to purr even more.

"Anyway, let's go back. We need to change into dry clothes."

* * *

><p><strong>SSSSHHHH! <strong>

**DON'T TELL OUR MUM WE UPLOADED THIS!**

**As anyone who has read our profile recently will know, our laptop has a virus and we can't use it, and so we have to use Mum's computer, but we're actually not allowed to upload. But tonight she's out, so we wrote this and don't tell her we uploaded!**

**Thanks for reviews.**

**The scene where Socks hits Gene's face was based of when I went to an ex-friend's (is that the word? Not an aquaintance, but not a friend...) and her cat lay down on my lap and hit my face. That cat kept me up half the night, but that's a longer story and no-one's probably interested anyway.**

**Oh yeah, we're hoping to get our laptop fixed tommorow. **

**Please review!  
><strong>


	12. 22

_22 days left…_

Mai opened her eyes to almost complete darkness. It looked like it was the middle of the night.

There was a creak on the floorboards.

Someone was in her room!

There was another creak, this time closer to her bed. Mai's mind raced.

_If I lie completely still, _she thought,_ maybe the murdering psychopath in my room won't kill me_.

She lay like a statue, barely daring to breathe.

Another creak, right by her bed.

The floorboards creaked again as the murdering psychopath raised their arm, ready to plunge a dagger into her heart-

And something warm and furry landed on her chest and crawled under the covers, mewing faintly.

Mai breathed a sigh of relief.

It was only Socks, thankfully.

"What are you doing here this time of night?" Mai whispered to the bundle of fur. There was a faint mewl in reply. Mai soon fell asleep again.

And got woken up again, but this time it was light and it was because something was licking her face.

"Go away Socks." She mumbled, batting her away and turning over, trying to get to sleep again.

"Meow." Socks meowed, and curled up again.

Mai was being shaken. She frowned. What was with people waking her up?

"Rise and shine Mai!" A voice whispered in her ear. "The Earth says hello."

Mai opened her eyes. Gene's face was nearby, and she could make out Noll's face behind him. She was about to sit up, but there was a weight on her chest stopping her. Socks was sprawled out on her, still sleeping.

"Up you come girl." Gene said, picking up Socks. Socks mewed in response, and curled up in Gene's lap, falling asleep quickly again.

"Gene, Noll, what are you doing here?" Mai asked confusedly.

"To wake you up, of course! It's nearly midday. You're not ill, are you?"

"No."

"And we have a lot to do today." Seeing her look, he added "Don't worry, it's all land based."

"Um, could you go?"

"Sure. Socks, wake up. Or you're going to fall, I'm afraid."

Socks mewed sleepily in response.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He said, standing up and depositing Socks on the floor, who woke up with a yelp. The twins left, leaving Mai to get dressed and Socks to do whatever she wanted to do.

* * *

><p>"Mai." A voice stopped her in her tracks, and she turned around. One of the twins stood there, watching her, one hand stuffed into his pocket.<p>

"Noll?" She asked. He came closer and she realised her heart was pounding unusually. "What is it?"

He squirmed almost imperceptibly.

"Uh, I'm sorry about your parents." He said, and pressed something warm into her hand, then walked away. She stared after him for a few moments, until he was gone, then she opened her hand.

Inside it was a simple chain necklace, with a silver bow. She stared at it thoughtfully for a few moments, before smiling and putting it on.

_See, that wasn't so hard, was it?_

_**I can't believe you forced me.**_

_But you wanted to do it, didn't you?_

_**Shut up.**_

* * *

><p>"It's a… maze."<p>

"Win an award for your eyesight. Yes, it is a maze."

"And… we're going to go in it?"

"Win another award for your logic. Yes, we are going to go in it."

"But…" Mai had a rubbish sense of direction, but she didn't like to admit it. "Isn't it a bit unfair? I mean, haven't you guys already done it?"

"No, actually. This maze is new. I've been waiting to have a crack at it ever since head gardener planted the bushes." Gene butted in.

"Oh."

"Mai!" Ayako and Takigawa called.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Ooooo, I like your necklace." Ayako said. "It's really pretty. Is it one of Luella's?"

"Um, no. A friend gave it to me."

"Who?"

Mai's face turned pink. "Um…"

"Who was it? Come on, tell us." Both Ayako and Takigawa were grinning like cats now.

Gene came to Mai's rescue. "We're going to start in a minute, you know."

"Start?" Mai asked, baffled.

"Yeah. It's a race. Whoever gets to the middle first wins!"

"Oh. Are there teams…?" Mai asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Everyone goes alone."

"Ah." _I'm probably going to be the one who takes forever._ Mai though glumly.

"I'm so going to beat you this year." Ayako sniffed to Takigawa.

"I wouldn't count on it." He grinned.

"Everyone ready?" Luella asked excitedly. "Okay, let's go!"

Ayako and Takigawa ran ahead of everyone else, elbowing and pushing each other.

The maze was huge, and it didn't take long for Mai to lose everyone else. They became just mere faint sounds as she wove her way in between the hedges, cursing her luck every time she met a dead end. Occasionally a bird would fly out, or saw glimpses of someone else on the other side on the hedge, but other than that she was alone. Her fingers fiddled with the necklace around her neck. She couldn't help but smile as she recalled Noll giving it to her. Too bad it was only because her parents died…

Feeling more melancholy with that thought, she stopped to look around her. She was at a junction. Which way?

She randomly picked a path and walked down it.

* * *

><p>Noll crossed his legs and opened his book. He didn't look up when Lin strode into the middle a minute later.<p>

"How long should we give them?" Lin asked.

"Hmm… Gene five minutes, Mother fifteen and Madoka same, they always work together…"

"I think ten. And Gene a couple of minutes."

"I think Ayako will beat Takigawa this year."

"No, Takigawa will beat Ayako. He has more stamina."

"But Ayako has more skill. And she's prepared to cheat."

They paused as Gene entered the centre. Lin almost smiled.

"When will you stop betting?" He asked as he sat on the bench next to his brother and glanced over the page over his shoulder. Neither answered.

"Okay, what about John?" Gene asked.

"20." Lin said calmly.

"15, and Masako 20." Noll countered.

"Masako twenty five."

"What about Mai?" Gene asked casually. They both paused.

"Half an hour." Lin said uncertainly.

"Forty five minutes. If not more."

"That's harsh. I have more faith in her. Twenty minutes."

"You always have too much faith in people's skills." Noll commented dryly.

"It can't be much, fun, being first to the middle." Gene mused. "I mean, part of the fun is getting lost."

"Gene, you are not meant to get lost. A maze is a test of how much you get lost."

"But it's fun…"

A silence prevailed. Some minutes later, Madoka and Luella entered the middle.

"We found it! How long have you been here?" Luella exclaimed.

"About 10 minutes." Noll said.

"You won again, didn't you?" Madoka said glumly.

Noll smirked faintly. "Of course."

They waited until a wave of noise signalled to coming of Ayako and Takigawa. They entered almost simultaneously, still pushing and shoving each other.

"I got here before you!" Ayako crowed.

"No way! I got here before you!"

"No, I did!"

"You so did not!"

They descended into squabbling.

"Both of you, be quiet!" Madoka commanded. "You both got here at the same time. It was a draw."

They both stopped to stare at her, then sighed in defeat.

"Fine then."

"If I have to."

John's head peeked nervously around the bushes. When he saw everyone else in the middle, he smiled, relieved, and the rest of his body followed his head. Shortly afterwards, Masako entered the middle. Leaving only Mai to come.

Lin looked at his watch. "It's been forty minutes. Looks like you were right."

"You were off by miles, Gene. I told you you have too much faith." Noll said to his brother, who was reading Noll's book over his shoulder.

"Okay, you were right this time."

"I'm always right."

"Not _always…_"

Noll snorted. "Most of the time."

Gene raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say."

"Should we look for Mai? She could be so lost she'll never get out…"

"We'll give her an hour."

* * *

><p>Mai wandered idly down between the hedges.<p>

Without warning, there was a yowl.

Socks jumped out from one hedge, glided through the air in front of Mai, and landed in the other hedge and disappeared from view. Mai blinked in surprise, then shrugged and carried on. Socks was Socks. Who knew what she got up to?

She walked randomly down another path. She turned round a corner and-

The middle. She'd made it. She'd _actually _made it!

Noll looked up from his book. "Well done Mai. It's taken you approximately an hour and a half to get here."

She sat down next to him. "Where's everyone else? Don't tell me I'm the second one here."

"You are the tenth person here. Everyone else has decided to go and look for you."

"Oh." There was a pause, he turned a page. "Um, why didn't you go and look?" She asked, upset inside that he seemingly didn't care whether she got lost or not.

"Did I need to? You came here on your own."

"Yeah, but you didn't know I was going to."

"I figured that you would make your way here sooner or later." He turned another page.

"Thanks for the necklace." She said after a lengthy pause. "It was really nice for you to get it for me."

"Gene bought it too." He said simply.

"You're meant to say something like 'you're welcome'. Besides, Gene didn't give it to me, you did."

He was looking at her with a look she couldn't decipher. Then Gene popped his head around the bushes.

"Mai!"

* * *

><p><strong>I really should be revising for my Spanish speaking exam tommorow, but... Well, compared to the people in my year, I should be okay:<strong>

**This is true: in PD (most pointless lesson ever) we were doing a quiz, and in my team there was my friend, me, and girls A,B and C. Girls A, B and C are cool, popular girls (meaning, they're horrible, basically).**

**Question: What is the capital of Japan?**

**My friend writes down 'Tokyo' and covers it up. A guy from the gropu behind us whispers to girl A: "What's the answer?"**

**A: "Oh, I don't know!" She turns to my friend and says, "What's the answer?"**

**My friend: "I think it's Hiroshima."**

**A: (to guy behind) "We think it's Hiroshima."**

**B: "Don't tell them the answer!"**

**100% true story. What still puzzles me is how the group behind us then won.  
><strong>

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Please review!  
><strong>


	13. 21

_21 days left…_

_Mai shook herself off, feeling water droplets drip off her body. She stretched, when her inner Mai realised that she felt… odd._

_For a start, either everything had become a lot bigger, or she had become a lot smaller._

_And she was pretty sure she didn't normally have four legs. Oh, and a tail._

_However, she happily trotted off into the undergrowth, but only after she had turned her head and gave the river she had just emerged from a threatening hiss._

_It wasn't long before Mai began to recognise her surroundings. Neat flowers, arranged in patterns, pathways, benches… she was in a garden. She began to wander through the seemingly massive garden, until her ears pricked at a sound._

_She was in a bush, so she couldn't see where it was coming from, but it sounded familiar. A child's laughter… She sat down and mewed. The laughter consequently stopped. A branch was moved, and face came into view. She mewed again, although inside she gaped._

_No way. But she'd recognise those blue eyes, and the black hair anywhere, even if this Gene was clearly several years younger._

_Hesitantly, he carefully picked her up, and her paws flailed at the sudden lack of ground, and then she saw her paws. _

_She was a kitten…_

_Suddenly she felt something weird, like a pressure on her back, moving swiftly from her neck to her tail, over and over again. It felt odd, but not unpleasant, and she heard a deep rumbling sound which she realised was the sound of her purring._

"_Well, _I_ think it's cute." Gene defended after a while, and Mai realised that they'd been having a telepathic conversation. _

_Noll sighed. "You can't keep every stray animal that comes our way."_

"_Hardly any animals 'come our way'."_

_There was a rocking motion that made Mai feel slightly sick, and she realised that Gene was walking towards the palace, with Noll following behind._

_Gene then put her down on the cold stone steps and she was grateful for the solidness beneath her. Then she picked up again, but in a different way. She could feel herself being examined by a pair of cold blue eyes. She growled menacingly at the young Noll, gazing defiantly back into his large eyes. She could almost see the cogs whirring. She was not some scientific test subject, to be poked prodded and examined, with no say in the matter!_

"_Noll, stop it!" She was relieved to hear Gene's voice and Gene gently took her away from Noll and she lay in his lap. "Don't be mean to Socks."_

_Noll snorted lightly. "Socks?" He asked incredulously._

"_Yeah, it's her new name. Do you like it, Socks?"_

* * *

><p>Mai woke with a barely audible gasp. She then started thinking about her… <em>unusual<em> dream.

Why the hell had she dreamed that? It didn't make sense. She wondered idly about it, exploring possibilities in her mind.

There was a timid knock on the door, so that if she were asleep she wouldn't have heard it, but she knew it was just the maid.

"Come in."

"Ah, Miss Taniyama, you're awake."

"Annabelle, don't call me 'Miss Taniyama'. Just call me Mai, please." Mai said, climbing out of bed.

Annabelle curtsied politely. "As you say, Mis- Mai."

But Mai wasn't really concentrating.

"Do you know if- never mind." She said, almost to herself. She shook her head.

Luckily, Annabelle got that Mai was not quite with it and didn't say anything. Still in thought, Mai trotted down to breakfast.

"Mai. Mai. Mai!"

"Hm?" She looked up from her uneaten breakfast.

"Are you okay?" Gene asked her concernedly.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what? Do tell."

"Nothing much."

There was an awkward silence. Noll and Gene shared a glance.

"How did you meet Socks?" Mai asked.

"Ah, well, that was years ago. We were, what? Six?"

"Seven." Noll butted in.

"And we were playing in the garden, and Socks – then a kitten – practically jumped out of one of the bushes, so we adopted her and named her Socks." Gene beamed.

Mai frowned in thought. So it looked like her dream had been accurate. But there was no way that that was surely possible. You couldn't dream of a past you didn't even know.

"What's up?" Gene asked, noticing her thoughtful frown.

"… Nothing, just, you know…" She said, trying to work out how it was even possible for her to dream of Socks' first meeting with Gene and Noll, and from Socks' point of view.

"You seem really out of it today. Nothing's wrong, is there?"

Mai paused and thought of all that was wrong in her life. Her parents were dead, her own kingdom was conquered by another, and she was cursed to find her true love in… twenty-one days. Oh, and her true love had to make the first move, not her, so all she could really do was sit and wait for him to kiss her.

"No." She smiled brightly. "Everything's fine."

"You know, Mai, if anything's bothering you… you can just tell us, you know. Or just me. I'd be happy to listen, if it'd help."

Mai felt an overwhelming sense of guiltiness. She couldn't tell him that she was cursed. She wanted to keep it quiet. She didn't want others scheming and forcing her to go with someone. She didn't want to face Noll's unavoidable, smart remark that would probably crush her self-confidence.

"I will. Thanks." Her smile wasn't quite real.

"No problem." Although Gene was smiling, Noll was giving her a calculating look, as if he could see through her smile. To be honest, he probably could, but he didn't comment.

_**You know as well as I do something's wrong.**_

_We can't push her. If she doesn't want to tell us, then we have to bear with it._

_**She obviously doesn't trust us enough.**_

_Stop having a persecution complex. I doubt we're the only ones not 'in the know'._

"Mai, are you free tomorrow?" Gene asked.

Mai was slightly taken aback by the question. How could she not be free tomorrow?

"Of course. Why?"

"There's a fair that comes once a year, and, well… it's coming tomorrow. Will you come? Please? For me?"

"Sure! I'd love to come." Her smile wasn't put on this time.

* * *

><p>Mai carefully stepped over the girder. The fair was being erected in the large lawn near the palace walls. Though to her most of the equipment looked like it belonged to a circus. But what did she know?<p>

There was coloured canvas in folded neatly waiting to be supported by the long metal poles that covered the ground everywhere. Painted signs were propped against anything that would support them. There was a general hustle and bustle caused by lots of people who knew exactly what they were doing interspersed among lots of people who didn't but enjoyed being annoying and getting in the way.

Mai had managed to find an empty space between a couple of large piles of those poles and a few propped up signs. She quickly took of her shoes and relished the feeling of the cool grass between her aching toes.

"Hey hey hey, no time for resting!"

Mai jumped around. Behind her was a large middle aged man who was wagging a long index finger at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise I -!" Mai started to apologise for stopping somewhere where she apparently wasn't supposed to when the man interrupted.

"Now that's okay, but grab the end of that pole for me. That one there. It's not too heavy, eh lass? Good! Now… this way!" He marched out of the small rectangle of grass holding one end of the pole with Mai helplessly following on the other end.

They walked through the crowd to the other side of the large lawn where a group of people where erecting a huge cover.

"Just over here lass. Now, if you could hold that there while Andrew here hooks the canvas. Remember to hold it steady, right?" The man explained slowly. He must have mistaken her confused looks and slow uptake for her being a bit thick, rather than because she was completely lost with her current situation.

"Right." Mai said uncertainly, glancing up along the length of the pole. She suddenly felt very short.

And that was where Gene and Noll found her – clinging to the bottom of a long pole as though her life depended on it. They paused a moment, enjoying the sight.

"Er, Mai, what _are_ you doing now?" Gene asked, unable to keep the bemusement from his voice.

The group froze, including Andrew, who had stopped holding his pole and hook straight upright with a rather gormless look on his face. Clearly it wasn't surprising that the man had assumed she was a few cards short as some of the others weren't exactly the sharpest in the knife drawer either. Then there was a collective bowing and the man, who had adopted an expression of meek humbleness, came forward.

"Er, good morning, your Highnesses…" He bowed too. The group followed suite.

"Eugene and Oliver please." Gene said dismissively. He turned to Mai, waiting for an explanation.

"Er, well, I was just resting my feet and then he asked for help so I agreed and then…" Mai shrugged.

"I am so sorry sire, it is completely my fault. I think I was a tad rude to… to your acquaintance here. I didn't realise…"

"That's okay ...?"

"Richard Stoke, sire. Honest sire, with the dress and no shoes I just assumed…"

"Mr Stoke. It's fine. No harm done. Now, we'll just take Mai with us and… find her shoes. Mai."

"Sorry, Mr Stoke, I probably should have explained." Mai apologised.

"Miss, it's my fault."

"Well, if you're sure…" Mai said uncertainly.

"Come on Mai." Gene gestured towards the rest of the fair-in-the-setting-up and the trio left.

"Seriously Mai, you can't be left alone for 5 minutes, can you?" Gene chided, grinning. Mai folded her arms.

"I was doing just fine alone, it was when he turned up that stuff happened."

"Fair point. Now where did you leave your shoes?"

"Just over here…" Mai pointed in a vague direction towards the centre of the mess. They set off, Mai in the lead, trying to find the rectangle of grass again…

"Uh, Mai, you sure this is the right place?" Gene asked cautiously, after they had been wandering around for half an hour.

"Yes!" Mai narrowed her eyes.

"Er, excuse me?" A tentative voice asked. They turned around. "Are you by any chance, looking for a pair of shoes?"

* * *

><p><strong>La de la de la de da.<strong>

**At least this chpater got finished... Thanks for everyone's reviews and support!**

**Please review!**


	14. 20 and a half to 20

_20 and a half days left…_

The trio looked at the young man who was holding a pair of shoes – Mai's shoes.

"Ah, yes, thank you." Mai smiled warmly and took her shoes, bending down to slip them on her feet. "What's your name?" She asked, looking back at him again.

"Akifumi Yoshimi." He said.

"No way! You're Alesian?" Mai asked, chuffed to hear an Alesian name.

He nodded. "I was lucky to leave shortly before the attack."

"I'm Alesian too!" She said. "Mai Taniyama. Nice to meet you." She said, curtseying, as they did back in Alesia. If it was still Alesia, that is.

"Taniyama?" He asked, his eyes wide. "You're the royal family?"

"Was, I suppose." She said sadly.

_No need to look like that._

_**Like what.**_

_Like you want to kill him._

_**Don't be ridiculous.**_

_I'm not. If looks could kill, that poor boy would be dead ten times over._

_**I would hardly refer to him as a 'poor boy'.**_

_Well, he's probably poor money-wise, judging from his clothes. But I think you're scaring him slightly._

Noll snorted slightly.

_**As if. He's too wrapped up in talking to Mai.**_

_You are such a jerk when you're jealous, you know that?_

_**I'm not jealous.**_

_Oh come on, you so are. Just because Mai's found someone who lived in the same kingdom as her. You should be happy, come on!_

_**I don't see a reason to be happy.**_

_Spoil-sport._

_**Idiot.**_

_I know you love me really._

Gene grinned and wrapped his arm around Noll's shoulders. Noll glared at him and then slipped out of Gene's one armed hug, scowling. Both Mai and Akifumi watched them.

"Anyway, you're probably busy…" Mai said. "I mean, you must have a lot of work to do, and I've probably been wasting your time-"

"Oh no, it's been a pleasure." Akifumi beamed. Gene could almost hear his twin bristle.

"But as it seems we're all terribly busy I'm afraid we have to leave." Gene butted in politely before Noll could strangle the poor Akifumi. "Nice meeting you, Mr Yoshimi." He shook the baffled Akifumi's hand and then gently guided Noll and Mai in the other direction. Mai turned back and waved.

"See you tomorrow!" She called. Akifumi smiled and nodded. When they were out of sight and earshot she turned on Gene. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I was enjoying talking to him! And then you butt in and don't even let me say goodbye! What is this work that we are so occupied with?"

"Listen Mai, if I could explain it to you I would, but for now just go with I did what was best for all of us."

"In what way did you do what was best for all of us?"

"Why don't you ask Noll?"

"Noll, in what way did Gene what was best for all of us?"

"I have no idea." He said coldly.

"He does, he's just unwilling to say."

Mai (who was in the middle) looked from one of them to the other, not sure who to believe.

"You guys are impossible."

"Hey! That's rather harsh!"

She stalked off to her room. What was Gene and Noll hiding from her? Noll she could understand, as he was the most anti-social person she'd ever met and didn't open himself up to people, but Gene?

She sighed. Well, whatever it was, she couldn't force them to tell her. She fiddled nervously with the necklace that Noll had given her. She hadn't had it long, and yet that necklace was becoming fast one of her most treasured possessions. Odd. It was from one of the most infuriating people she knew and yet it felt special.

However, she knew she couldn't stay mad at the twins for long. Especially when she was so excited about the fair. _I wonder if Noll will go with me…?_ The thought lazily crossed her mind, until Mai swatted it away. _Who am I kidding?_ She felt momentarily sad, but cheered up almost immediately. There was too much cheerful stuff to anticipate.

* * *

><p><em>20 Days Left…<em>

The next day dawned bright and clear. Mai glanced out of the curtains with relief – it would be just her luck for it to be raining cats and dogs. She got dressed quickly and careered down the corridors so she could get to the dining hall, eat and get outside as fast as was humanly possible. Plus she was helping the cook – the sooner everybody ate the sooner she could enjoy her day off.

"Woah, Mai slow down!" Takigawa called after her as she practically sprinted down corridors. She skidded clumsily to a halt and stared back at her group of friends.

"Hurry up!" She whined. "I want to get there as soon as possible!"

"You're going to make yourself sick." Ayako said expertly. "We all saw how fast you ate."

"No I'm not!"

"Whatever." She sighed and studied her constantly perfect nails.

"You can always go on ahead." Takigawa pointed out. Mai pouted.

"I wanted to go with someone though!"

"Go and find Gene then. Or Noll." He winked. Mai tried to pretend she hadn't heard him despite her pink cheeks.

"Fine then. I'll just go by myself!" She announced, rushing down the corridor.

Mai emerged into the warm sunlight and sighed contentedly. Today was going to be a good day. She could smell sugar and the sweet odour of slowly roasting meat coasting gently on the breeze. She could hear the squeals and laughter of children, and the lower rumble of men talking business, and the never ending chatting of the women. Before her the roofs of the stalls, gaily painted canvas, stretched out along the large lawn, ending in the huge steam powered ferris wheel.

She made her way to the edge of the fair. Where to start?

"You look a bit lost." Mai was raised from her speculations. In front of her was the youth from yesterday who'd found her shoes. She smiled happily, grateful to see a face she knew among the mass of people.

"Hello Akifumi-san!"

"Hello Taniyama-sama. Would you like a guide?"

"Just Mai please. Yes please."

"Just Akifumi then." He said offering his arm. Mai smiled and took it.

They strolled through the crowd, stopping whenever Mai took a fancy to a stall. All the while they talked about Alesia and Mai slowly extracted his life story.

_Well if it bothers you so much, why don't you just go and speak to them?_

_**She's allowed to talk to whoever she wants.**_Noll snapped, disapproval staining every mental word.

_In that case what's the problem?_

_**There is NO problem.**_

_Then why are you so grumpy? Come on Noll, just admit it._

_**I'm NOT grumpy. And there's nothing to admit.**_

_That's why we've been following Mai and Akifumi for the last half hour._

_**We're just making sure he can be trusted. Wait, Gene, where are you going?**_

Gene had moved towards the unsuspecting pair.

"Mai, we've been looking for you for ages! Good morning Mr Yoshimi."

"Hi Gene. Isn't Noll with you?"

"He was just behind me."  
><em><strong>Gene! What are you doing?<strong>_

_Oh come on, aren't you getting bored? They're not particularly exciting people to stalk._

_**It's not stalking, it's carefully checking that he isn't a creep.**_

_Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night. Seriously Noll. _

_**What?**_

_You're fooling nobody._

_**I'm not trying to fool anyone.**_

_You know what I mean._

"Don't worry Mai, he's just coming." Gene said with a menacing underlay which no one missed, least of all Noll himself.

"So…" Akifumi started nervously. The awkward silence hung in the air. Not helped by Noll desperately trying not to glare at Akifumi, which didn't appear to faze him at all.

"Let's go and find something to do!" Gene said cheerfully, and set of through the maze of people and stalls, leaving the others to follow him.

"Oh! Can we go on those? Please?" Mai asked childishly suddenly, pointing to a set of boat swings which a few children were enjoying. Noll shrugged. "Akifumi, let's go on one!" She dragged him over to the man running the booth and fumbled for the money in her purse for a bit, before paying him and climbing into one of the boats with Akifumi. Gene watched his twin through the corner of his eye.

"If you wanted to go with her, you could have asked." He said. Noll shrugged.

"Who said I wanted to go on something so childish?"

Gene smiled. "But you wouldn't have minded going with her, would you?"

Noll didn't reply. He knew that Gene could tell what he was thinking.

"Then again if you wanted to go on one so badly we can go together!" Gene said, and Noll mentally groaned as his brother started dragged him to the man running the booth.

"Gene. I. Am. _Not_. Going."

"Aw, come on, don't be such a spoilsport."

"I'm not a spoilsport."

"You so are. It'll be fun!"

"No, it won't. Why don't you just go on your own if you want to go on it so badly?"

Gene pouted. "Pleeeaaaassseee. We can even take the boat next to Mai if you want."

"I don't want it at all. Next to Mai's boat or not next to Mai's boat."

Gene gave a dramatic sigh and gave up. "You're impossible. How are you ever going to get a girl?"

Noll wrinkled his nose. "Who says I need a girl?"

"I do. And so does Mother. And Father. And Madoka. And Lin. And most of the palace. In fact, pretty much everyone who knows you thinks you need a girl. Except for maybe Socks. And that's a maybe."

"I don't."

"Well, that's because you're stubborn."

Akifumi and Mai had finished swinging and were running over to the duo, Akifumi looking a bit seasick. Gene winked at Noll.

_Watch and learn, lil' bro'. _This_ is how you do it._

Noll rolled his eyes.

"Did you have fun?" Gene asked. Mai nodded enthusiastically, her eyes shining. "Mai, would you like to go on the ferris wheel with me?" He asked, smiling.

Mai looked slightly taken aback for a millisecond, before beaming. "Sure! I'd love to!"

_Just bow to my awesome skills._

_**Gene, I would hardly describe your skills as 'awesome'. Just because you can get a female to ride on ferris wheel with you by smiling at her.**_

_You're just jealous._

Gene practically skipped to the ferris wheel.

"Hey Gene, slow down!"

He spun around, almost falling over from the sudden change of direction.

"Why? Don't you want to go on the ferris wheel with me?" He asked.

"No, it's not that…" The problem was, though Mai was perfectly happy to go on a ferris wheel with Gene there was this sort of sense that she couldn't explain, but it seemed to be telling her that riding with Gene was not what she wanted, like she really wanted to do something else, but Mai didn't particularly want to go on any other rides, so it couldn't be that, and it was infuriating… "…I'm just tired." She said, knowing that telling Gene that she didn't quite want to go on the ferris wheel with him but wasn't sure what else she wanted to do would not be a very nice thing to say.

He raised one eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Do I have to carry you?"

"No!" She exclaimed. From somewhere to her left she heard Noll sigh in annoyance.

"Well then, come on!" He set of again, although this time slower.

And poor Akifumi was left with a moody Noll as Gene and Mai looked at the view and chatted amiably in their little basket.

"Mai, are you okay? That's the fourth time you've sighed since we've gotten on." Gene asked concernedly.

"I'm fine."

He looked a bit unsure, but left it.

"It's just… I've got this really weird feeling in my tummy." She tried to explain. "I've had it for a while, and I keep feeling like I'm missing something but I don't know what."

Gene bit his lip to avoid saying that it might be something to do with her parents' demise. He didn't want to upset her anymore than she was.

Mai frowned. She wasn't used to dissecting her feelings to try and found out what they meant. She suddenly sighed again, wishing that instead of Gene, it was Noll… though she couldn't think why, as Gene was far nicer.

Suddenly everything became crystal clear.

Oh no.

Oh, please, no.

Mai was suddenly left with the feeling that throwing herself off the ferris wheel would be a swifter fate than the one she'd managed to end up in.

"Mai?" Gene asked, worried.

"I'm fine." She said, faking a bright smile.

She wasn't.

Because she'd just happened to fall in love with the most annoying and cold man on the planet. Not to mention the only one who had no interest in girls.

And it left her with a bitter taste in her mouth.

How was she going to end up with a happy ending now?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry Mai, but for a NaruxMai pairing you have to fall in love with him. You'll be thanking me later.<strong>

**Gene, everyone's poor compared to you lot. Don't be so rude about the commoners.**

**And it's great, becuase I thought that we wouldn't be able to get any writing done until we sorted out our laptop problem. So when I finished this I was all "I HAVE AWOKEN MY INNER WRITER!" like a maniac ^^ **

**(Might have something to do with the fact that Doctor Who, QI, Would I lie To You and Mock The Week are all starting about now? Or just my broodiness at not being able to write.)**

**Please review and thanks to everyone who's reviewed in the past :D  
><strong>


	15. 19 and a half to 19

_19 and a half days left..._

"Mai? Are you sure you're okay?" Gene asked, his eyebrows knotted together in worry and concern. "You're not ill, are you?"

"It's just a headache." She said, turning her head away.

"Do you want to go back?"

"No." She shook her head. "I don't want to ruin your day."

"Mai, I won't be able to enjoy myself if you're all miserable and in pain. At least tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. Honest. I just feel a little sick."

Gene gave her another concerned look. Mai felt the guilt like a hot sword in the stomach. Then Gene hugged her.

"Gene?"

"If anything ever happens, promise you'll tell me."

She paused. I've fallen in love with your twin brother didn't seem like a good thing to say. Oh, and, by the way, I'm cursed.

"I will."

"Promise."

"I promise." She lied, biting her lip.

He gave her a calculating look, then moved away. She felt even more guilty for lying to him, and it wasn't that she didn't want to tell him… she just didn't want to burden him with her curse. And then Noll would find out that she loved him, and that as one route she really didn't want to go down. And Gene would probably try to pair her with someone with her knowing so she could beat the curse. And that was something else she didn't want.

Even with her time trickling away slowly, she still held strong beliefs about how love – true love – should work. And meeting your true love was something you had to do yourself. Obviously it was easier if they didn't have a telepathic connection with their twin, but that wasn't going to stop her.

* * *

><p>"Where now?" Akifumi asked after Mai and Gene had come off the ferris wheel.<p>

"I don't particularly mind." Gene shrugged.

"Um…" Mai said, realising that Noll probably wanted to go back inside and lurk inside his office and was thus of no use to this conversation. "What about one of the stalls?"

"Okay then. Er, which one?" The area was packed was colourful stalls, with large signs to attract people to them.

"How about one that sells food? I'm pretty hungry." Gene suggested. This seemed a good idea, so they set out on a new quest to find food.

It wasn't that there was a lack of food stalls. There were too many. And they were spoilt for choice. So it took a long while before they all decided on what to have.

"Gene!" Mai cried angrily, sadness forgotten. Gene licked his lips.

"What?"

"It's _my_ ice cream!"

"I was just tasting…"

"You can get your own if you want it so bad!"

"Hey, it was melting anyway!"

"That's not the point! You know how hard it is to get ice cream!"

"Well then, it should be shared so everyone could have some."

"You're hardly too poor to afford any! You could afford to supply everyone in the palace with ice cream!"

"But I don't want a whole ice cream! I just wanted to taste some!"

"Haven't you had ice cream before?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"So there."

He gave her pleading puppy eyes.

"Gene. Stop it."

"It was only a little bit!"

"It was quite a big bit!"

"Are you two going to stop anytime soon?"

She glared at Noll. "He started it."

"Um, excuse me?"

"Hmm? What is it, Akifumi?" Mai asked pleasantly.

"It's just that… I need to go now. I can't spend all day hanging around, I have to do work. I mean, it's not that I don't want to not spend time with you, but-"

"It's fine. Go." Noll said a tad coldly.

"We understand." Mai said, honestly sad that he had to go so soon. "Maybe we'll see each other sometime soon?"

"I move with the fair, I leave the day after tomorrow. But if you'll still be here next year…" He drifted off, smiling at Mai hopefully. She returned the smile, though her soul wasn't behind it. He nodded to all of them, then headed off. Mai bit back tears. She wasn't going to be here next year, next year she was going to be living with a witch. She waved, but he didn't see.

She sat down next to Gene. He patted her back.

"Here, don't look so glum."

"I'm not glum."

"You'll get to see him tomorrow. And next year. And the year after that. It'll be a bit of a long distance friendship, but it's not as though you'll never see him again."

"I suppose." She lied.

* * *

><p>The general mood of the fair was marred when a group of clouds filled up the sky and started to drizzle rain. The trio ran inside before the rain could get at them, Mai clutching the small teddy bear Gene had won for her at one of the stalls. When they were under cover they watched other people scamper like ants for shelter from the rain.<p>

"That's a shame." Mai said. "I was enjoying that."

"Obsidium is hardly renowned for its great weather." Noll said dryly. Gene nodded knowingly.

"The weather can be a bit haywire over here."

"Oh." Said Mai. The days that she'd been with the Davises had been mostly clear, dry and warm.

"You'll get used to it soon."

Mai nodded distractedly. Then, a brain wave hit her.

"Let's play in the rain!"

Noll refused outright, and left for the warmth and peace of his office. Mai watched his retreating figure with a tinge of sadness.

"Workaholic." Gene muttered. "Can't go a day without working."

Mai frowned. "How come he does so much work and you don't do any?"

Gene chuckled. "He does any work I have to do for me. I don't ask him, but I suppose he finds the chance of work all too irresistible to pass up." An odd look came across his face. "Sometimes I feel like he's going to work himself to death one day."

* * *

><p><em>19 days left…<em>

Mai steadied herself against the banister. She frowned. All day, she'd been having these dizzy moments, or nauseous moments, or tummy pains. Maybe she was coming down with something. Hopefully, not, and it would just pass. There was a scuffle of feet behind her. She turned.

"John?"

"Good morning! Or should I say afternoon?" He looked puzzled for a moment. "Anyway, er, I was wondering… It's just that I have a puzzle. A jigsaw. And I'm a bit stuck at the moment. So could, you , er help me? Please. I mean, if you're free of course."

"Of course I'll help." She smiled warmly.

"Thank you! It's, er this way…" He led her down a few corridors to a room.

Mai had been in this room a few times before, but was never really sure of the purpose of it. Thus it was, in Mai's mind, the 'mingle room'. John led her over to one of the tables and gestured to a barely completed, wooden jigsaw puzzle. They sat down together, and Mai grabbed the box that had once held the pieces.

"What's it meant to be a picture of?"

"Um, a country landscape."

"Hmmm." Mai picked up a piece and twiddled it between finger and thumb. It was exquisitely painted and must have taken some poor artist months, if not years, to complete. John hadn't completed much of the puzzle. He had most of the edge down, but not very much more. She frowned in concentration. John was watching her worriedly.

"That should go there." She said decisively, grabbing another piece and putting it down in its rightful place. John nodded wisely. And so it went, them placing pieces down one after the other, for a few hours. Until John's stomach grumbled loudly its discomfort. He glanced at his watch.

"It's almost 4!" He exclaimed.

"Is it?" Mai asked, jumping up have a look at his watch too. Mai looked down in surprise at her own tummy. She didn't feel hungry at all.

"Do you want to eat something?" John asked. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"You sure? You look a bit pale-"

"I'm fine. I'll stay here and finish the puzzle." She smiled warmly.

He hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly. "Okay then. I won't be long, promise!" He ran off, leaving her standing by the half completed puzzle. She sat down again and laid back, closing her eyes. Was it just her, or was it uncannily warm in the room?

"Miss Taniyama? Are you okay?" A maid hovered by uncertainly. Mai opened her eyes.

"Yes, I'm perfectly well. Just a small headache."

"I'm sorry, Miss Taniyama."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." She smiled. "Anyway, I'm sure it'll go away soon."

The maid curtseyed. "I'm hope it will, Miss Taniyama. Would you like a glass of water?"

"No, I'm not thirsty."

The maid curtseyed again. "As you say, Miss Taniyama." The maid scuttled off. Mai watched her go, deciding that she was going to be on first name times with as many servants as she could manage before her time was up. How long did she have left…? She counted on her fingers. 19. 19 days left. Sighing, she stood up and moved off in search of the nearest bathroom. And maybe a mug of warm tea.

However, it seemed the palace was against her as she felt so out of place she was having a hard time working out where she was continuously.

Aha! A flight of stairs. She climbed them slowly, careful not to trip or do anything spectacularly dangerous or embarrassing. That would be just her luck, wouldn't it? A wave of pain took her surprise and her foot slipped easily off the step, making her lose her balance and her arms flailed as she felt herself tipping backwards and plummeting down.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Not really. <strong>

**Sorry it's a bit short. And not been updated for a while. I keep getting writer's block and my sister can never be bothered to write. Which is both a shame and f****** annoying. She's also in the nabit for blaming just about everything on me, including our brand-spanking-new MP3 player not being recognised on our laptop.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Please review ^^  
><strong>


	16. 18 and a half

_18 and a half days left..._

"Is there something that you _can_ do without injuring yourself in some way?"An irritated Noll asked. "Or do you need someone always following you, just in case you feel like falling down, off or out of something?"

Mai blinked at his upside-down face. "Thanks for catching me." She said weakly.

She'd been saved from a rather nasty fall by Noll, who'd happened to be in the right place at the right time and who'd caught her – physically, not mentally. Her heels were on the steps, the rest of her body supported by Noll's arms. He hoisted her up so she was safely on the ground.

"So you should be. You could have seriously injured yourself." He said.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it, my foot slipped."

"You need to be more careful." He said, frowning slightly.

She laughed nervously. "I can't help being a klutz." There was a pause. "Anyway, I'm going to get a glass of water."

"Sure it's safe for you to go alone?"

"I'm perfectly sure, thank you." She swished her skirts round and walked haughtily up the rest of the stairs, gripping the banister like her life depended on it. Noll frowned.

"Mai, wait."

She turned. "What?"

He walked up the rest of the stairs to her and put his hand on her forehead. Her eyes went wide.

"Nol-"

"I thought so."

"Thought what?"

"You have a high temperature."

"Wha-"

"You should be in bed. Come on." He took hold of her arm and pulled her in the direction of her bedroom. She barely bothered to resist. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were ill?"

"I… I…"

"You could have seriously injured yourself. What if I hadn't been there to stop you falling? You might have died, Mai."

"I'm sorry-"

"_Died_, Mai. Or at least severely injured yourself."

She looked down, concentrating on following Noll. Eventually he stopped outside her room.

"Go and get ready for bed. I'm going to go get the court physician, so don't you even think of escaping."

"I wasn't…" But he was gone already. She sighed. But what about John? She couldn't just abandon him and his puzzle without saying anything. Luckily, a servant came by at that moment.

"Um, excuse me…?"

"Miss Taniyama, is it not? How can I be of service?"

"Could you please find John and tell him I'm very sorry but Nol- Oliver has, er…" She paused for a moment. "Could you please tell him that I don't feel well and has gone to bed early and I'm sorry."

"This would be John Brown, ma'am?"

"Yes. Thank you." The servant nodded and ran off. Mai sighed, then entered her room.

* * *

><p>Mai had been secretly relieved to get into bed. Her body felt achey, her bones tired and she felt like she could do a while in bed resting. She hadn't realised she'd fallen asleep until she was shaken awake by the doctor, who didn't take long to come to the same conclusion as Noll – she had caught a cold and a fever and should stay in bed until she got better. Then she was allowed to fall asleep again.<p>

And when she woke up, her throat felt like sand paper and her head felt like it was inhabited by a midget who was fond of hitting things very hard with a large hammer.

"How do you feel?" Ayako was sitting by her bed, a book on her lap.

"Rubbish, frankly." Her voice came out scratchy and croaky. Ayako handed her a glass of water, and Mai drank it greedily.

"You'll get better soon. Is there anything you want?"

Mai silently again cursed the writer of this story for putting her in a world where painkillers had not been invented yet.

Mai coughed violently. "A new throat would be nice."

Ayako smiled sadly. "No can do I'm afraid."

"Eurgh…"

"Don't talk, you'll make it worse."

Mai nodded sadly, lying back down as Ayako put the now half empty glass of water on her bedside table.

"I'm cold…"

Ayako nodded sympathetically. "I'll ask a maid for a hot water bottle, how about that?" Mai shivered and nodded, trying to surround her body completely with the covers. "Look at you. You look like a little caterpillar." Ayako ruffled Mai's hair fondly. "I'll go and get that hot water bottle, okay?"

Mai nodded again. Ayako left with a swish of skirts. Mai closed her eyes. Her head was pounding and another set of coughs racked her body. Why did coughing have to hurt so much? The door opened, and she opened her eyes, surprised that Ayako was back so soon.

Except it wasn't Ayako.

"Mai! How are you feeling?" Gene fussed, placing a hand on her forehead. "Gosh, you're absolutely boiling!" He cried, ignoring that very small surge of jealousy coming from his brother.

_**Don't do that, you'll get her germs.**_

_Feeling jealous are we?_

_**If you get a cold **_**I'll**_** be the one who has to put with you.**_

_I'm hardly going to get a cold from touching_ _her forehead for about one second, Noll._

"Gene… Noll… what are you doing here?" Mai asked.

"We came to see you of course! We couldn't leave our little Mai lonely, could we?"

_**Since when is she 'our little Mai'?**_

_Well, I could hardly say she was your little Mai._

_**She's a human being Gene, she's not anyone's little Mai.**_

_I realise I should have guessed that when my thick-skulled brother finally fell in love, he'd be ridiculously over-protective of her. _

_**I'm not ridiculously over-protective. Or in love.**_

_You so are._

_**With Mai? Of all people? The girl who dragged me into a fountain, got lost in a secret passage way and fell out of a window?**_

_Well, it was hardly going to be Ayako, was it? Admittedly, it could have been Masako… but she can be a bit clingy…_

Mai wasn't sure if she should feel concerned about the amount of glares Noll was sending towards Gene.

"But don't you have work to do Noll?" Mai said worriedly, not wanted to inconvenience anyone by being ill. He shrugged nonchalantly, finally stopping giving Gene evils.

"It's fine Mai." Gene said, pulling up a chair. "Anyway, you're more important than pieces of paper."

"Actually," Noll butted in, "Most of those pieces of paper are extremely important."

Gene elbowed his brother very hard in the ribs before returning to Mai. "He doesn't mean it Mai."

Noll frowned, rubbing his ribs. _**But it was true!**_

_You've just implied that she's worthless to you._

_**No I haven't. **_ Gene could hear the confusion.

_You said that pieces of paper are more important to you than she is. _

_**No I didn't. I pointed out that some pieces of paper are very important. **_

_And implied something completely different. Way to go on hurting her feelings, Oliver._

_**I don't get-**_

_No, of course you wouldn't._

Mai could sense the mood changes, and wondered what was going on between the two of them. Gene was clearly upset and angry, something unusual for him.

But her curiosity was drowned out by a feeling of worthlessness. Of course Noll would put his work above her. Why couldn't she have fallen in love with Gene instead? He wouldn't have implied that she was worthless or made her feel down.

"Oh my gosh Mai, don't cry!" Gene cried out, darting forwards and scooping Mai into a sitting position so he was hugging her. "He didn't mean it like that, honest!"

_You've just made a girl cry! I mean, you've done it before, but for heaven's sake, you're in love with her!_

There was no response from the sulking Noll, who didn't understand why girls were so sensitive and why they read between lines. Admittedly, he'd done it earlier, but that was different.

"When I was ill," Mai sniffed, ashamed to feel tears coursing down her cheeks. "My mother would sit by me, all the time." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "And she'd lullaby me to sleep and read me books and talk… I miss her so much." She could barely get the words out. Gene's arms tightened.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said.

Mai let it out. Desperation at the curse, anger at her own stupidity for falling in love with someone who couldn't – wouldn't – love her back, sadness at the thought that she'd never see her parents ever again, that she was going to spend the rest of her life working with a witch, that she was ill and in bed, that it hurt and all she could do was wait. She wasn't in control of her fate at all – it was in the hands of another, who wasn't seemingly interested in giving her a nice happy ending.

"Shhh. It's okay." Gene said, rocking slightly from side to side. "Just let it out. Everything will be fine…"

Ayako entered, clutching a hot water bottle. "Mai I-" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the scene.

Eventually, Mai started running out of tears to cry and her sobs turned to sniffles. "I'm sorry Gene…"

"Shhh. It's okay. I understand."

"It's just that-"

"It doesn't matter, Mai. We'll always be here for you, okay?"

She nodded.

"Even my accursed brother. You feeling better now?"

She broke off the hug, wiping her eyes. "Yeah. Thank you."

"It's nothing." He ruffled her hair, smiling sadly. Mai caught sight of Ayako.

"Ayako! How long have you been there?"

"I brought the hot water bottle." She said, handing it to Mai, who immediately lay back down and cuddled around it, feeling its warmth spread through her limbs.

"Thanks Ayako."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Gene demanded.<p>

"What?" Noll asked coldly.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Gene, I'm really not in the mood in this."

"That doesn't matter! Why are you so selfish?"

Oliver's scowl deepened.

"Don't you have any feeling inside of you? First off, you tell her that a piece of paper is more important to you than she is, and then you don't even the grace to look a tiny bit apologetic!"

"Gene, we both know I didn't mean anything by it."

"You could have at least told that yourself! Instead of just sulking in the corner, like you're the one who'd been wronged! You're such a spoiled brat!"

"I wasn't-"

"You could have at least made an effort to comfort her! You just left without a word! And I thought you loved her. Guess I was wrong then. Is there _anyone_ in your world you actually care about? Anyone who you'd fight for? Lay down your life for? Or are you so full of yourself that you think that no-one is as important as you, no-one is as clever as you?"

Gene paused in his ranting to take a breath. He'd never thought he'd have it in him. But Oliver was just being so, so, infuriating that he couldn't keep it in.

"I hate you. I'm ashamed to call you my brother."

He glared at his brother before storming out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Noll does kinda deserve it. But he can't help being a jerk <strong>

**There was something I wanted to say. But I can't remember what. At least the fireworks have stopped now. They were annoying. **

**Please review~!**


	17. 18

_18 days left…_

"Gene?" Mai asked, coughing violently. Her temperature had gone down during the night, but her throat had gotten worse and she kept coughing, so she was still in bed. "What's wrong?"

He sat by her bed, looking very miserable. "It's my fault. My problem."

"But what is it? Please, Gene, tell me. Maybe I can help."

He looked at her seriously, and for a second Mai could have mistaken him for Noll.

"I doubt that."

"Come on Gene, let it spill."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Noll and I had an argument. Well, that probably isn't the right word for it. I mean, we often argue, but normally they're just petty things."

"Why?"

He smiled sadly. "It was over his behaviour yesterday. I know he can't help it, saying things before thinking before hand, but he was just so rude and it just annoyed me so much, so I yelled at him later."

"Don't worry Gene, he needs it."

"But I was really bad. Really nasty. I said things I shouldn't have."

"It can't have been that bad."

"It was!"

"What did you say?"

Gene bit his lip, looking away. "I said that he was selfish. And had no feelings. And was a spoiled brat."

"That's not so bad. I mean, I'm sure he understands that you were just angry. And it's not as though it's a complete lie…"

"… And then I said that I hated him and was ashamed to call him my brother." Gene hung his head, practically in tears.

Mai hesitated. That was bad.

"I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it Gene. You are telepathically connected."

"That's the thing. He's blocked me out. I can't talk to him or tell what he's feeling."

"Can't you tell him personally?"

"I can't find him. And as he's blocked me out I can't tell where he is. He wasn't at dinner last night or breakfast this morning."

"He's probably just sulking and he'll come out at some point."

"I hope so. But I worry. I didn't mean it!"

"It's okay Gene."

"I couldn't hate him. And I'll never be ashamed of him. I was just so angry with him."

"Gene, it's fine."

"I bet he hates me now. I'm such a bad brother."

"You're a wonderful brother, Gene, don't be so hard on yourself. He needs a bit of a kick up the backside anyway."

"But I shouldn't have been so mean! And half of what I said wasn't even true!"

"Eugene!"

"What?"

"Stop it. You're just beating yourself down more than you have to. Noll's just sulking and being moody, I'm sure of it. And after a while he'll come out of wherever he is. And I'm one hundred percent sure he'll forgive you without question."

Gene didn't look so convinced.

* * *

><p>Mai felt bored. Really, really, bored. She was alone; Gene having left a while earlier on what she suspected was another search for Noll. She'd tried reading a book, but she'd kept getting distracted, more often than not by her ever-painful throat so she soon gave up. She coughed. Her throat felt like sandpaper and her glass of water was empty. She frowned. Well, she felt better, and her temperature <em>had<em> gone down… so what was to stop her getting another glass?

Okay, there probably were quite a few people. But that didn't matter. She almost felt fine, anyway. She slipped out of bed and got changed into a day gown. Then she left her room, quietly walking through corridors.

Now, where was the kitchen? She wasn't sure, she'd never been there. But surely if she worked through it logically, it wouldn't be hard to find.

* * *

><p>After half an hour of fruitless searching she gave up. Seriously, was it so hard to find? It seemed to be concealed behind a wall or something.<p>

She shook her head. No, that idea was preposterous. No-one would have a kitchen inside a wall. Not even in this palace, which had god-knows how many secret passageways and rooms.

She tried following servants, but none of them went to the kitchen. Mai sighed and leaned back against a wall. She just might have to do the boring thing and actually ask someone else to get her another glass of water.

There was a click behind her, resonating from deep inside the wall.

"Whaa-"

She fell backwards inside the now open doorway, landing heavily on her bum. She gaped in amazement.

What if this was the kitchen?

No, it couldn't be. For a start, it was a dark, slightly dingy passageway.

And that was enough evidence to conclude that Mai had not inadvertently stumbled across the kitchen. She sighed.

She stood up, dusting herself off, realising that the passage way was not as dark as she'd originally thought. The door swung shut eerily.

_Great. _Thought Mai. _Not this again…_

Bracing herself, she turned around and started to walk. A consequently snubbed her toe painfully on a step.

"Oww." She said without thinking, even though it wasn't that painful. Carefully, she started to climb the stairs, and soon saw the outline of a door, made visible by light coming out around it. She paused by it. Should she go in? Yes, she should.

She braced herself once again and cautiously raised her hand to knock, only to stuff it into her mouth instead.

She couldn't! What if there were _monsters_ in there?

Okay, thinking about it, that wasn't that likely. But anyone could be in there. A thief, a murderer, the possibilities were endless.

She abandoned the idea of knocking, knowing that she wouldn't be able to muster enough courage to knock, she slowly opened the door.

It was a relatively small room, made smaller by the bookshelves which reached the ceiling and covered every wall. There was a writing desk in the middle, almost covered in scrolls and pieces of parchment and books. And watching her in a chair by the desk was Noll.

"Noll!" She cried, surprised, relieved and worried all at the same time. "Is this where you've been hiding?"

"I haven't been hiding anywhere." He said simply, before returning to writing something on a piece of parchment.

"But Gene said that you'd blocked him out-"

"And?"

She paused for a moment. "Well, that does sort of imply that-"

"It doesn't imply anything."

She folded her arms and tried to glare. "Well, it does! And Gene's worried sick! Listen, just because he said something nasty doesn't mean he actually meant it!"

"Your point?"

His attitude was really getting on her nerves.

"Stop sulking and stop hiding here! I don't care if you don't think if it's hiding or not, but it's cowardly and you should just face Gene! I don't care what he said to you. I don't care what you think, but this is shameful! I thought you were better than this!"

He drummed his fingers on the desk once.

"Did you?" He said. "I suppose it is fair to say I'm hiding. But I'm not hiding from Gene. It's not my fault if he can't remember to search here."

"But… But who are you hiding from then?"

"People who insist on interrupting my work. Like you."

Hurt curled up in her belly. "You were hiding from _me_?"

"Not specifically, but you were included in the group."

She wasn't, actually, but no way in hell was he going to say that.

"If you weren't hiding from Gene, then why did you block him out?"

"Gene needed a while to cool off. And then he'd interrupt my work."

"Oh." Mai fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He asked, breaking the silence after a long pause.

"I feel a lot better. My temperature went down. And I was really thirsty." She gestured to the glass she was still holding.

She remembered her throat, and coughed violently, almost dropping the glass.

"If you were looking for water how did you end up here?" He asked, bemused.

"Well, I couldn't find the kitchen." She defended.

"It's not that hard."

"I haven't been here for very long."

"You've been here for 12 days."

She gaped a bit inside. Had it really been that long? It had felt like much shorter.

"Don't look so surprised." He scolded, before standing up fluidly, and making his way to the door, holding it open.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you want a drink? If you're going to stand there with your mouth open then say so I can close this and get back to work."

"No, no, I'm going." She said, regaining her composure and walking towards the door. He held it out for her, then slipped through behind. Mai hesitated on the steps, it was dark and she couldn't really see after the light of the office.

"Noll!" She threw her arms out as he pushed past her, almost making her lose her balance in the narrow passage.

"If I remember correctly, you don't know where the kitchen is. Or how to open the next door." He said, and she could hear the smugness in his voice.

"You're the most infuriating man I know." She said, venom lacing her tone.

"Good to know you think highly of me."

She almost stumbled again, earning herself a disbelieving glance from Noll.

"What is this place anyway?" She asked.

"It's my second office."

"Second office? Why do you need two?"

"I only use this one when I don't want anyone interrupting me. Very few people know where this is, but quite a lot of people suspect that I have some kind of hidey-hole."

"Oh. That's why it's hidden in a wall?"

"It's not hidden in a wall, it's contained within walls."

"Same thing."

"On the contrary, they mean different things."

Mai thought about for a moment. "Alright, alright. But you knew what I meant."

"You can't be sure of that."

He stopped suddenly and she walked into his back.

"Ow!"

"Mai, pay attention to where you're going."

"I can barely see! It's pitch black!"

"It is not pitch black." He pressed a switch and the door swung open. He stepped through it into the bright corridor.

"Woah, it's so light in here!" Mai said, shielding her eyes.

"It's not that light. You'll get used to it. Come on."

"Err… where are we going?"

"To the kitchen, of course. Unless you have suddenly remembered the way, of course."

"I want to strangle you sometimes."

"Nice to know. Unfortunately for you, I'm the one who's acting as your guide."

"How come whenever I get lost I run into you?" Mai wailed. "This so unfair!"

"Life's not fair."

"But why? Out of all the people I can run into when lost, it's _always_ you! Are you stalking me or something?"

He wrinkled his nose. "Why on earth would I want to stalk _you_?" He asked, remembering a few days ago when he'd stalke- _followed_ Mai.

"Thanks for the compliment." She said bitterly.

"You're welcome."

"Where is the kitchen anyway?"

"Where do you think?" He asked.

"Err… Clue?"

"It's inside."

"Hey! That was hardly a clue! You could have given me something more specific, like, you know, the floor or-"

"You asked for a clue and I gave you one. You never specified what type of clue you wanted."

"Something more helpful! Can I please have a clue which tells me the exact location of the kitchen?"

"You've already had one, you can't have another."

Her fists clenched then unclenched again.

"God… you're terrible… I wonder how on earth Gene puts up with you…"

He stopped and turned. "Do you want a drink or not?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Then stop complaining about me."

"But-"

He gave her a very unimpressed look. Mai shut up. And tried pleading puppy dog eyes.

Which failed miserably. He looked even more unimpressed.

"Okay, okay, can you please show me where the kitchen is?"

"Of course, Miss Taniyama." He said dryly. "Why didn't you ask earlier?"

She mumbled something and he didn't hear most of it, but it seemed that the gist of it was on how infuriating he was. His mouth twitched. He vowed to make annoying Mai a hobby.

The kitchen was a massive room, full of food and utensils and people and white (ish) aprons and flames and Mai stared. Noll slipped easily between counters and Mai almost lost him so she grabbed hold of his shirt sleeve to prevent them getting separated.

"Eugene!" A stout woman, brandishing a ladle cried suddenly when she caught sight of them. "What do you think you're doing?"

Noll winked and smiled and Mai had to almost double take to make sure that she hadn't somehow got the twins mixed up at some point.

"Mai wanted a drink, so-"

The woman narrowed her eyes at him. He smiled hopefully. Finally she sighed and turned away. Like a flash, the smile disappeared and he grabbed her glass.

"Come on, quickly." He quickly filled up the glass with water and handed it back to her.

"Huh- what-"

"Come on let's go, before she comes back." They left the kitchen, though not before she noticed Noll sneak an apple from a fruit bowl into his pocket. They sat on the steps outside the palace. She sipped from her glass.

"Noll?"

"Hm?" He took the apple out and started eating it.

"Why did you pretend to be Gene back there?"

"Cook prefers Gene to me, so she'll let Gene get away with stealing food from the kitchen. But if she realises it's me, she becomes suspicious and try to subtly chase me out."

"Oh." She took another sip when she suddenly coughed again, accidently spraying water.

He took another bite of apple. "Sure you shouldn't still be in bed?"

"Perfectly, thank you. It's just a cough."

He raised an eyebrow.

Gene came hurrying down the steps.

"Noll!"

* * *

><p><strong>I always imagine Gene to be one who gets really passionate in an argument but later feels bad because he said something nasty to the other person and he didn't mean it. And the twins do have the ability to pretend to be each other, but they hardly ever do it.<strong>

**Thank you for reviews, and please review~  
><strong>


	18. 16

_16 days left…_

Gene had not been impressed with Mai's little 'escapade' and had ushered her to bed as soon as humanly possible, getting the doctor, who had mainly said 'But you _must _rest, your highness, you really must' and not done much else.

So she'd had to suffer another day in bed, despite that fact that she'd felt pretty much fine. She sighed in content and stretched her legs out, happy that she'd finally convinced everyone that she wasn't ill anymore.

"Oh, Mai, there you are!" John came running up to her.

"John?"

"I'm glad to see you're well again." He beamed. "It must have been horrible for you."

"It happens to everyone. Did you finish the puzzle?"

His face fell slightly. "No, not yet. But it's only a matter of time. Anyway, are you up for a game of hide-and-seek? The whole palace is joining in!"

* * *

><p>Mai scampered through the gardens. They were allowed anywhere, as long as it was outside, and she'd been doing reasonably well at hiding and not being found. The first round she'd actually come 3rd, which she was pretty pleased with. But now it was round two, and the game was heating up.<p>

"Ow!" She glared at the offending branch that had dared to hit her on the head. But then she paused. She looked up the length of the tree, an idea forming. Could she climb it? Hesitantly, she stepped into the undergrowth and looked for a suitable branch, which she found quickly. She put her foot on it and pushed up, looking for the next branch. It didn't actually take her that long to soon be safely up the tree, in a slightly uncomfortable position, but she didn't really mind. Surely Yasuhara would never find her. She paused and her breath hitched as she heard someone approach. She dared to peek through the branches and leaves. It was Yasuhara, sure enough, looking vigilant and pushing his glasses up his nose so that they glinted in the sunlight. He paused on the path, he was so close to her hiding place, could he hear her breathing?

Her foot slipped on the branch and she fell, plummeting out of the tree with a loud crash. She felt something choke her for a second but then it passed. Yasuhara stopped and stared at her, sitting in a bush, before laughing. She growled and got up, walking with difficulty through the undergrowth until she was safely on the path again.

"Great hiding place, Mai." Yasuhara said once he'd stopped laughing, picking pieces of leaf out of her somewhat tangled hair. She glared at him, angry and embarrassed at the same time.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." She said, a hand reaching up to her throat as she remembered that brief moment in which she'd been choked.

He plucked a twig out of her hair. "Indeed."

"Hang on, where's…" She trailed off, turning to look back at the bushes.

"Where's what?" Yasuhara asked, frowning.

"My necklace. It must have come undone when I fell out of the tree." Mai explained, moving forwards, searching in the bushes at the bottom of the tree. She thought about climbing the tree, but then thought that was tempting fate too much and she wouldn't risk it. A glint caught her eye and she moved to examine it. It was her necklace, and she smiled in relief as she made to untangle it from the branch on which it'd got caught.

A few minutes later, Yasuhara asked, "Do you want some hep with that?"

"Erm… yes please." Mai said, still trying to unravel it. Everything she did seemed to only make it more knotted. He tried, but soon gave up.

"Why don't you just get some clippers and cut the branch?" Yasuhara suggested. She paused.

"That's a good idea. Come on, let's go." She tugged at his arm.

"What about the others?"

"It'll only take 5 minutes. I really need to get that necklace back. Please!"

* * *

><p>Mai observed the bushes.<p>

"Can you see it?" She asked desperately. Yasuhara had seen it too, there was no way she'd imagined it.

"Nope. It's gone."

She looked down at the clippers that she was holding, frowning. "Where could it have gone though? It's not like it grew legs and walked off."

"I don't know. This is the place and this is the bush but there is no sign of the necklace. Maybe a magpie got it or something."

She sighed in defeat. "We ought to go find the others."

* * *

><p>Noll, for obvious reasons, was not taking part in the game of hide-and-seek, and instead preferred to remain in the cool indoors, among his books.<p>

He was broken from his work, however, by a mewing. He frowned, and looked down.

"Socks?" He asked dubiously. Normally Socks avoided him, or hissed at him whenever he was near. She was sitting near his chair, mewing with difficulty and looking up at him. He frowned harder. "What's that in your mouth?" He asked, getting off his chair to kneel in front of the cat. Socks, in response, spat it out into his hand. He froze for a millisecond, in case it was something gross, but he looked down and realised what it was.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, reaching for a tissue to wipe both his hand and the necklace. Socks meowed in reply, then stalked out of the room. He stood up, then looked at the necklace in his palm. It was the one he'd given to Mai- how long ago had it been? He dangled it from his fingers for a few moments. Why did Socks have it? He went to the window and looked outside, but it didn't look like anything particularly alarming was happening. He sighed, put the necklace in his pocket and went back to work.

* * *

><p>"So, Mai, where did you get that necklace?" Yasuhara asked. Mai looked down, fidgeting.<p>

"Well, it was…"

Yasuhara raised an eyebrow. "Judging by your blush… Oooh, I'd say it was- Gene maybe? You seem pretty close, and that's just the sort of thing he'd do… Or John, he's extremely polite…" He waved a finger around, going through all the options.

"It was Noll!" Mai splurted out, her cheeks hot. "Noll gave it to me."

"Oliver? Woah, Mai, _Oliver _gave it you?"

Mai nodded. "Yeah…"

"_Oliver_? The one who makes snow seem boiling in comparison? The anti-social workaholic?"

"Yeah. It was just after I found out, um, you know, about my parents…"

"Oh. No offense Mai, but are you sure it was Oliver? Not Gene?"

"It was Oliver."

Yasuhara leaned forwards and ruffled her hair. "I'd never think I'd see the day. I don't think anyone thought they'd see the day. Gene must be chuffed to bits. Then again, I guess he's already sassed it out, what with the telepathy."

"What? What day? Why's Gene meant to be happy? He's always happy." Mai said confusedly, trying to hit his hands away.

"Haven't you worked it out? You're so sweet. So innocent and naïve."

"I am- Yasu! Stop it! What should I of worked out?" Mai said in a dangerous tone. Or at least what she thought was a dangerous tone. Yasuhara seemed unfazed though.

Yasuhara took a step back. "You should to tell him."

"Huh? Tell who what?" Mai asked, trying to sort out her hair.

"You need to tell Oliver that you lost the necklace he gave you."

"Yeah, I know, but it's kinda awkward."

"Mai, you need to do it. It's not like he'll be hard to find."

She sighed in defeat. "I'll do it after lunch."

"Good girl." He smirked lopsidedly, and made to ruffle her hair again, but she ducked out of the way in time.

"Not this time, you don't." She exclaimed, grinning in her victory. He laughed, pushing up his glasses.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Yasuhara stopped suddenly. Mai looked around.

"Hear what?"

"Shhh!"

"Okay. Blimey…"

"I think I can see Takigawa's foot…" He whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"There's no need to be so ninja, it's only hide and seek."

"Mai, where's your sense of fun?"

* * *

><p>"Come on, stop sulking."<p>

"I'm not sulking." Noll snapped.

"You can play this to your advantage." Gene said, ignoring his brother's last comment.

"Oh, really? How?"

"Uh… well…" Gene faltered.

"And I thought you were playing hide and seek."

"I was."

"Was?" Noll raised an eyebrow. "When did you stop?"

"When you destroyed that piece of paper."

"I didn't _destroy _it."

"You almost did. Listen, Noll."

Noll looked away.

"I said listen. Come on." He tried to put an arm around Noll's shoulders, but Noll shrugged his arm away. "Noll…"

"It's alright for you!"

"Not really."

There was an uncomfortable silent for several moments.

"Come on, Noll. Cheer up. After all, it's just a necklace, it's not like it means anything…"

"I did clairvoyance on it."

"…And?"

"Doesn't matter."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww poor Noll :( he's so obvious. Anyway, sorry haven't updated for absolutely AGES, we've been busy busy busy, and we probably have too many stories going at once... *looks innocent*<br>Just half a month left! Merci for reading**


	19. 14

_14 days left…_

The ball was in the air. The palace was speedily being transformed into the perfect party venue. The rooms were scrubbed to within an inch of their life. The wood was polished into mirrored surfaces. The musicians were practicing their already perfect scores. Luella and Madoka were discussing flower arrangements with the florists. The extra cooks were joining the kitchen and the menus were drawn up.

Mai surveyed the ornamental gardens from the terrace. She watched the men cleaning the large stone patio in the centre of the gardens. The air was cool, perfect for working, or in Mai's case reflecting. She could barely believe that half a month ago she'd been running through the woods, scared, trying desperately to find some people. A month ago she'd stood gazing out from a palace, but onto a huge, rambling, industrial city, and worrying about the political situation, until her mother had called her in. She tried to blink away the tears that formed when she thought about her mother.

"It's for dancing. Mother likes to end the evening outside." A quiet voice said by her side. Mai glanced sideways at Noll. He was staring straight forwards, almost ignoring her. His voice was colder than usual.

"Dancing under the moonlight." Mai said sadly. Her mother had always loved to do that.

"Indeed."

There was a silence. Mai was aware of just how close they were, just barely not touching. Her throat felt dry. She should tell him about the necklace now. But she felt so guilty, she hadn't meant to lose it, but somehow it felt like she hadn't been responsible enough.

"Noll-"

"Did you-"

They both spoke simultaneously. Mai blushed.

"You first." She said.

"No you." Noll said in a voice with didn't allow for negotiation.

"Well I just-"

"Mai! _There_ you are. We've been looking for you everywhere!" Mai mentally cringed. Madoka's chirpy voice sailed across the terrace. She spun around. The pink head was bobbing towards them.

"Sorry Noll, Mai and I have things to do, so I'm going to have to steal her from you!" She grinned, grabbing Mai's elbow and dragging her away.

"So what's so important?" Mai asked, confused.

"Why, we need to get your dress of course! Everything else has been organised." She gave Mai a pointed look.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Mai staggered out of the tailors. Madoka and Luella had spent a lot of time arguing with each other over what would be 'cutest'. Mai had had to rule out more than 5 bows. And NO ruffles, under any circumstances. And also she was not wearing baby pink. She wanted to feel grown up, not like a little girl.<p>

She walked into Gene. And bounced off.

"Ah Mai! Just who I was looking for." He grinned. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the corridor at great speed. "So Noll and I thought it would be a great idea to take you all riding! Well, ok, more my idea rather than Noll's. Quite a lot more. But _please_ say you'll come?"

"Of course I'll come."

"Oh good! Get changed then!"

"What, now?"

"When else?"

He stopped outside her room and gave her a meaningful nudge.

An hour later the group were trotting out of the grounds. She rode next to Yasuhara, who was trying to extract some words from Masako, who was on his other side. Behind them John sat stiff, looking petrified. He could only manage a fast walk at most. Overtaking him were Ayako and Takigawa, whose horses seemed to share the fatal attraction of their riders, they clearly hated each other. At the front Gene (with Socks on the back of the horse) and Noll lead the way.

The countryside rolled past and the trip was pleasant. The order had changed somewhat so Gene had disappeared with John, while Ayako and Takigawa were still arguing furiously. Yasuhara and Masako where somewhat behind as well, leaving Mai and the silent Noll together.

"So… Nice weather." She said in an attempt to make conversation.

"Yes."

"Are you looking forwards to the ball?"

"No. It creates a lot of noise and disturbs my work."

Mai rolled her eyes. "But don't you dance? It's fun."

"No it isn't."

Mai gave up. If he was going to be silent and ignore her, then let him. She huffed. And huffed again, just in case he didn't catch the first one.

Suddenly a flock of birds erupted from the bush to her left, causing her to shriek and Mai's horse to spook. It bolted, with Mai clinging on for dear life.

* * *

><p>It was surprisingly dark in the woods, Mai reflected. The leafy canopy above them was dense, so little light filtered down. In places where golden streams of sunlight filtered down, it was beautiful, but otherwise, the forest took a creepy turn.<p>

"Remind me to never ever go anywhere with you again." A cold, pissed off voice said.

"It wasn't my fault our horses bolted!" Mai protested hotly. "I could hardly help it!"

"Everywhere you go, you bring trouble." Noll said calmly.

"Do you know the way back?" Mai asked desperately, changing the subject.

"No."

"But, haven't you been here before?"

"No. I've been in this forest before, but it is rather large. It is a forest."

"So we're…" Mai dreaded to say the 'l' word, in case saying it made it true.

"Lost? Yes."

Mai groaned. Great. Now they were lost, in a place neither of them knew, and they were unlikely to find anyone to ask direction here. And, of course, knowing her luck, she just had to be stuck with coldest, most infuriating person in the whole palace. No, whole _country_. Her fists clenched. He wasn't even being nice about it!

Although…

This meant that they were all alone together! It'd be just the two of them! This would ultimately help with her goal.

"Feeling better now?"

She turned, to see Oliver looking at her.

"You could tell?" She asked.

"You're easy to read."

She looked away, sure she was blushing.

_Aww, come on Noll, I bet that inside, deep down, you're really really happy._

_**What, happy that I'm lost?**_

_No! Noll, you know what I mean. Happy that you have Mai all to yourself!_

_**I don't think you noticed this Gene, but she hates me.**_

_Come on Noll. Course she doesn't hate you. Quite a few people do, I'll say that, but Mai isn't one of them._

Noll remained silent, watching the trees impassively.

"Ahem, if you're finished, I would quite like to start trying to find my way out of here."

_**Send a search party ASAP.**_

_Really Noll, where are your manners? _

_**Please?**_

_Well maybe in a little while… I wouldn't want to interrupt this golden opportunity…_

_**Gene!**_

_You'll thank me later!_

Noll made a mental note to never, ever say thank you to his brother ever again. He turned around to find Mai walking away through the trees, leading her horse behind her. He followed her, stepping carefully over the bushy mesh of leaves and twigs underfoot.

* * *

><p>"Are Gene and the others coming?"Mai asked hopefully.<p>

"No." Noll said bitterly.

"They're not?" Mai asked, surprised, the hope draining out of her. "Why not?"

Noll hesitated. He couldn't tell her the real reason. "Gene's being Gene."

"Oh." Mai said, dejected, hoping that Gene hadn't clicked that she had a crush on his brother and was trying to do some match making. They continued walking in relative silence.

"I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with t."

"_Mai._"

"What?"

"How old are you? 17 or 7?"

"17."

"Then act like it. We are _not_ playing I-Spy."

"Why not? It'd lift the atmosphere."

"It would _not_ lift the atmosphere."

"Oh, come on, don't be such a misery guts." Despite her words, she was smiling warmly.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a misery guts. Or a spoil sport."

"You so are. Seriously, you just sit all cooped up in your office, doing work."

"Being royal isn't always glamorous, Mai."

"But you need to have fun! All work and no play makes Noll a grumpy misery guts." She giggled.

"I've already said-"

"That you're not a grumpy misery guts? Prove it then."

"Pardon?"

"Prove it. Come on."

"I don't have to prove anything, Mai."

"You're not proving anything because you can't! Ha!" She stuck out her tongue at him.

"No Mai, I'm not proving anything because I don't need to prove anything, certainly not to a 17 year old who acts like she's 7."

"I don't act like I'm 7!"

"Mai, you just stuck your tongue out at me."

"Alright, alright." She grumbled. "So how are we going to get out of here?"

He didn't respond, cogs churning.

"I don't know." He said eventually.

Mai groaned with frustration and desperation. This couldn't be happening. This was _not_ happening.

"Don't you have an idea?"

He paused again. "Maybe we could find some higher ground."

"Okay!" Feeling a surge of hope at his words, she practically skipped through the trees. Rolling his eyes at her burst of enthusiasm, he trudged after her.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been like 2 months since this was last updated...<br>**

**And Mai has only tw****o weeks left to get Noll to kiss her ;)**

**This chapter was soooo near to being finished but I never knew how to end it until last night when I had a brainwave. I know it's a bit short****, but hey, better short chapter than none,** **right?**

**Please review~!**


	20. 13 and a half

_13 and a half days left…_

They had been walking up a slope for ages. They must have been quite high up, but it was impossible to tell with the gently sloping ground stretching away. The trees didn't help much either. They reached a small cliff where the ground dropped away sharply. Mai went right up to the edge to peer over.

"Which way? Right or left?" She questioned.

Noll looked up at the sky. He could make out the rough position of the sun. Given the time it was in the west. The palace was east of here.

"Left."

"Ok."

They walked along the top of the cliff. The air was cooler here as the trees had thicker canopies, and the brambles prevented them from forcing their way back into the forest, so they stuck to the cliff edge. It seemed to be heading in a straight line anyway.

Mai cried out in delight. Noll rolled his eyes as she scampered over to a berry bush and began quickly picking the fruit.

"Try one! They're so good." She held out a hand, grinning broadly.

"They're just berries."

"They're just berries." She mimicked in a stupid voice. "More for me then." She stuck her stained tongue out at him.

"I didn't say I didn't want any, I simply stated that they're just berries. They're not uncommon in woods. By the way, you're tongue's turning blue."

Mai quickly retracted her tongue. "Fine then, here you are." She held out some for him. He moved forwards, just brushing her hand slightly as she upturned her hand and dropped them in his palm. His fingers were cool, they made her hand feel hot and sweaty by comparison. A red tinge tinted her cheeks.

He studied a berry closely as Mai stuffed more in her mouth in an effort to calm down.

"Mai, you do realise these may be poisonous?" He asked collectedly. She froze mid-munch.

"What?" She squeaked in a small voice.

"I said that there's a chance that they're poisonous."

"Really?"

"No." He threw the berry at her, it landing in the middle of her forehead. "They're not poisonous." (AN: Oh Naru, you troll :B)

"Phew." She breathed a sigh of relief. She took a few more, studying them closely. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay…"

"And even if they were, you've already probably eaten enough to kill yourself anyway."

She scowled. "Thanks for reassuring me." She said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." He said seriously, picking another berry off the bush. She watched carefully, seeing if he would eat or not. She figured that if he ate at least one, they must be safe. She unconsciously let out a sigh of relief when he popped it into his mouth. She carried on eating.

"Mai, look here." She did so, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Why?"

He smirked. "You've got berry juice on your chin."

Her eyes widened and she quickly started wiping her chin furiously, embarrassed. After half a minute she turned to face him once more. "Better now?" She asked hopefully.

"Not really. You've smeared it all over your face now."

She grimaced. Luck really wasn't on her side today, was it? Although, it never seemed to be nowadays.

She spat on her hand and rubbed furiously all over her face.

"Now gone?"

He judged it for a moment before replying. "You're presentable. Come on."

They left the berry bush behind (somewhat reluctantly in Mai's case) and trudged onwards, staying close to the cliff edge.

Without warning, the edge of the cliff crumbled where she stood. She felt the ground falling away and, shrieking, reached for Noll's arm as he reached out for her.

She fell heavily, gripping onto the only solid thing she could feel. Luckily it wasn't much of a cliff, and the ground below was covered in moss and thick soil.

But it felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, even though the ground underneath her back was soft with dead leaves which she could feel clinging to her skin. It was more the heavy, warm body on top of her that had caused her loss of air, and for more than one reason.

His face was on her shoulder, and his hand was pushing hers into the earth. She realised that the reassuringly solid thing she had been gripping was in actual fact his hand. She had pulled him down with her! And know they were in an extremely awkward position, and she was very lucky it wasn't exceptionally more awkward.

"Mai…" Noll groaned out, feeling like face palming, although at the moment it was more like face Mai's-shoulder-and-neck-ing.

She could literally feel every breath he took, every word he spoke. She wanted the forest floor to just suck her up. This could not get any more embarrassing, could it?

Her breathing slowed down slightly as she recovered from the shock. She could feel his slowing too. But he was still on top of her. She could almost feel him smirking! Mortifying her, laughing at how easily she had become attracted to him, and proving it to her very pointedly too! She wished he would just get off already, it was just plain cruel to extend this torture.

Noll on the other hand was struggling to get his breath back. He felt bruised and sore, and he had used his PK to make sure that they landed not too heavily. It hadn't even been that much but he could already feel the world swimming before him. That was worrying. But he'd have time enough to worry later.

He felt disoriented, but he was strangely aware of something warm and soft beneath him.

"Mai…" But of course, who else would he end up in this situation with?

His head was beginning to pound. He held his breath and tried to calm his body down as Lin and Gene had taught him. He started to relax.

After a while the nausea left him and his thoughts turned once again to the person he was crushing. She was staring resolutely at the sky, but he could feel her heart pounding next to his shoulder. He stayed for just a moment longer, because for some reason the heart beat made him feel warmer inside, but just for good measure smirked so she would know that he was only doing this to annoy her and not at all because it made him feel slightly less bruised. It was most peculiar.

He shifted his body weight onto his arms, then realised that he was squashing her hand. He rolled his eyes, and rolled so that he was lying next to her instead. Their hands snapped apart.

"I feel sore." Mai complained.

"Well whose fault is that?" He said.

"Do you feel sore?" She ignored his remark.

"Yes." He got up, pulling the decaying leaves off himself. "But we need to carry on."

* * *

><p>"I'm tired." Mai complained as they trudged up a hill. Noll walked ahead of her, carefully leading his horse through the trees.<p>

"I don't need to know, Mai."

"Can't we stop for a break?"

"No."

"Please? My legs feel like lead…"

Noll scowled. "When we get to the top of this hill." He snapped. Mai looked despairingly upwards. They were only half way up. She bit her lip. How long had they been walking for? It seemed like forever, and the warm sun really wasn't helping, along with her horse.

Noll, however, seemed unfazed and not tired, rather surprisingly, as he spent the majority of his time holed up in his office.

Eventually though, they made it to the top. Mai flopped down happily on the soft ground. Noll rolled his eyes, and tied their horses to a nearby tree so they didn't wander off.

"It's not that tiring Mai."

"My feet ache so much…" She moaned.

"Get fitter."

"How come you're alright? All you do is work in your office."

He smirked but didn't say anything.

"I'm really hungry."

"So am I."

"Really? I thought you didn't feel normal emotions."

"Whatever gave you that impression?" Noll raised an eyebrow. He was human. He certainly looked human.

"Apart from the coldness and arrogance?"

"Apart from those. I am not arrogant, I am simply more intelligent than a lot of my household put together. But ignoring that detail, continue."

"But you don't deny being cold? Anyway, apart from that, you're selfish and ignore others. You don't talk to anyone or seem to have any social drives. You don't know what to say to people at the right time. Obviously when I said my feet ache you _should_ have said 'I'm sorry, I hope you feel better soon'."

"But then we'd never have had this conversation and would be sitting in silence as I have 'no social drives'."

"You know what I mean!"

"And anyway, hunger is not an emotion."

"Shut up."

He smirked again, feeling smug at his victory. But the smugness didn't last long. There was an ominous crack from behind Mai. Her eyes widened in fear slightly, before he head flipped around. They surveyed the silent forest.

"All the birds have stopped singing." Mai whispered. They both stood up. The forest which had seemed so full of life and light half an hour ago was now more ominous. There was a rustle and then another crack. Mai squeaked and edged behind Noll, peering around his arm.

"It's probably nothing Mai." Noll said, but without much conviction. Just what they needed now, some lunatic to come across them in the woods.

_**Gene, help party. Please.**_He growled in his head.

_No need to be so aggressive, I've already organised something._

_**You could have mentioned this to me**_

_But you're having such a good time with Mai. Just think Noll, this is probably the closest you'll get to a date!_

Noll shook his head at his brother's idiocy, then returned his attention to the trees.

"What do we do?" Mai asked nervously.

"First you can stop pushing me forwards, if you want to go and investigate you can walk over there."

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. "What's second?"

Noll frowned. They were battered and bruised thanks to Mai, dehydrated and also tired from walking. Despite telling Mai that she should be fitter, he himself was getting sore legs and feet.

"Er…" He managed, trying desperately to think. "Run?"

"I'm not sure I can run so fast…" Mai whispered.

Suddenly the undergrowth erupted.

* * *

><p><strong>And omg this chapter wasupdated from our computer! Waaaaaayyyyy (basically aggeess ago Manage Stories refused to come up so we had to update it on our phones but one day O checked it and the page came up!)<strong>

**So yeah. Naru is trolling, Mai is being a klutz etc. Completely normal.  
><strong>

**And I'm sorry this took soooooooo long... Many many distractions, includng future chapters of Cursed (One night I just started writing one of the last chapters of Cursed and it's now almost 2,500 words XD), Josh Hutcherson (mmmmmmmmm), writers' block, school etc etc.  
><strong>

**Honest.  
><strong>

**Please review?  
><strong>


	21. 13 and a bit

_-13 and a little bit less than half days left-_

Martin Davis stepped into his rooms. A servant had relieved him of his bags and coat. But the rest of the palace seemed suspiciously empty.

That was, until he was accosted by his wife, who seemed to be making more noise than the whole lot of her friends put together. Apparently she was really upset.

"It's Noll and Mai!" She wailed at him. He tried to calm her down.

"…What about them?"

"They've gone missing! Gene and Noll took the guests on a ride and somehow they got separated and no one knows where they are!"

"I'm sure Noll can look after himself… And Miss Taniyama."

* * *

><p>Noll, however, was not so certain he could look after even himself. His heart stopped momentarily and he could feel Mai's nails digging into his arm. Mai screamed.<p>

A large body raced towards them, and he dragged Mai sideways. The body disappeared into the undergrowth on the other side of the clearing.

"It was just a deer." Noll said in a calm voice, pretending he hadn't been frightened, if only for a few moments.

"Goodness that scared me!" Mai breathed in a shaky voice, relaxing her grip slightly.

Just then there was a rustling and cracking from where the deer emerged.

"Thanks very much." A gruff voice called out, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Mai and Naru turned to stare at the man standing there. His clothes were dirty and worn. He had a small brimmed hat squashed onto his head. His skin was dark and weathered, his lips thin and angry. But what the pair noticed first was the long barrelled gun gripped in his right hand.

Mai gulped.

"I'd only been chasing that there deer for several hours. And then what should I run into, a couple of lovebirds in the forest whose natterings spooked 'er."

"Er, sorry?" Mai said timidly, eyeing the metal tube nervously, trying desperately not to go red. What a time to blush!

"We apologise for your deer." Noll said smoothly, promising to himself that if he had to get lost next time he'd do so with someone other than Mai. Running into a shotgun wielding angry maniac was not what he'd hoped for. This was a time when he wished he had Gene's easy manners and friendliness.

The man sniffed. "Anyway, what are you doing taking a posh bird like this into the woods? Some kind of a date?" He said sniggering as he viewed their dirt and moss stained clothes.

Mai turned bright red, from both anger at being called a 'posh bird' and her increased pulse rate at the idea of a date. It didn't go unnoticed by the man, who sniggered some more.

"Actually we got separated from our group. Our horses spooked." Noll said coolly.

"Oh a likely story I'm sure."

"It's the truth!" Mai exclaimed violently.

"Keep your hair on lass. How many young, good looking pairs have I seen in these woods who 'got separated from their group'!" He said cynically. "Not that I'm saying there's anything wrong with what you're doing, perfectly natural."

Until this point Mai had thought it was not possible for her to get any redder. Oh how wrong she was. Noll on the other hand was getting tired of the barely concealed innuendo.

"First, even if I did feel like that about Mai, I would not take her to a wood. Second, I am tired, dehydrated and very lost. So if you could desist with this charade and tell us where we are?"

"So sorry, _Sir_, I didn't realise I'd touched a nerve." The man mimicked Noll's monotone. "We're about three miles from the nearest town."

"Which direction?" Mai asked eagerly, desperate to be away from this man.

"East." He pointed. Noll let out a breath of relief. Only about an hours fast walk.

"Thank you." He said, turning away from the man, and starting to walk off. Mai squeaked and followed him.

The man watched them walk away for a brief second, before calling out to them, "I'd be tired too if I took a pretty lass like her to the woods!"

Mai coughed and spluttered, her face now impossibly red. Noll shot the man a furious glare over his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure they got lost." The man muttered sarcastically to himself. "'I wouldn't take her to a wood', yeah right…"

* * *

><p>"I'm sure they're both fine, Luella." Martin patted his wife's back comfortingly. "What's the worst that can happen?"<p>

"Everything!" Luella practically sobbed. "Bandits could kidnap them, a tree could fall on them, they could never find their way back…" She gasped as a thought came to her. "Noll could use his PK suddenly and die…"

"Luella, the chances of that happening are miniscule, you know that. The amount of PK he would have to use to, er, would be enormous. I'm sure that they're both fine."

Luella didn't seem very comforted by this fact. Martin searched his memory for something else.

"Didn't you say the other day that Noll likes Miss Taniyama, though?"

"Likes her? He's smitten!" Luella exclaimed.

"There you go." Martin said. "Isn't this the perfect time for some, ah, bonding?"

"… Bonding?" Luella repeated, before her mind firmly caught onto the idea. "Yes!" She exclaimed excitedly. "This is a perfect opportunity for them two to finally get together!" Luella laid against her husband dreamily. "Imagine it, Martin! If they came back, in a relationship…"

"…" Up until about two weeks ago, the very idea of Noll falling in love with anyone, let alone someone who could return his feelings, had been alien and classified as, 'never going to happen'.

"What if they came back engaged?" Luella suddenly burst out.

"I think you're being a _little_ too hopeful dear…"

* * *

><p>Mai and Noll finally broke through the line of trees, into the sunlight. They were at the outskirts of a town.<p>

"We're out!" Mai exclaimed, enthusiasm bubbling over and drowning the ache in her feet and legs.

"Yes." Noll said simply. He observed the wooden buildings around them. A few people scuttered to and fro, paying the odd duo no heed. He walked up to a couple of little boys who were standing by a well and had a quick conversation with them, leaving Mai by herself to follow as she pleased.

"Just walk off then." She muttered to herself, following. Noll said nothing.

"And not answer. That's rude. Not that you'd care…" She mumbled, but her words fell on deaf ears.

"I was telling Gene where we were so he can get us. I imagine you don't want to walk the five miles home."

Mai blushed at the thought. "No." She mumbled, annoyed and grateful.

"There you go."

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"So what do we do now?" Mai asked.

"We wait, obviously."

"… Standing?" Mai asked weakly.

"… How else?" Noll raised one eyebrow.

Mai huffed and regarded the ground with a sudden intensity.

"Won't Luella be mad?" She suddenly squeaked.

"Mad? Why would she be mad?"

"Because we got lost and lost the horses."

"I'm sure the horses will turn up sooner or later. They're more intelligent than you think."

"Even so-"

"They're only horses Mai, it's not as if there's a short supply."

Mai still looked crestfallen. Noll sighed and rubbed his forehead. Today had turned out to be far more stressful than he'd originally thought. If, when he'd woken up this morning, been told that today he would go on a horse ride, get lost with Mai in a forest, fallen off a small cliff and be accosted by some deer hunting pervert armed with a gun, he'd have locked himself in his office.

Though… he sneaked a sideways glance at Mai. It hadn't been _that_ bad, except for the bit where they fell off the cliff and got accosted. He hadn't actually minded spending the time with Mai.

Quickly, he shook his head to disperse his thoughts, before Gene could get a hold on them. The last thing he needed today was for Gene to tease him endlessly and annoyingly about his feelings for Mai.

* * *

><p><strong>ohmygodohmygod. Really sorry this hasn't been updated for, like, 3 months... Various things happened:<strong>

**Writer's Block**

**Laptop breaking**

**Cancer, Paris, getting banned from my phone, Lego Harry Potter, O's boyfriend etc... **

**But now it's the holidays! And Mum has let us use her laptop. Phew. **

**And at last, they're out of that damn forest. I was really starting to hate it.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and bore with us.**

**Review... please?**


	22. 12

_This chapter is dedicated to redhead. witch _

* * *

><p><em>12 days left…<em>

Mai was walking through the castle in an attempt to reach the 'green morning room'. She had been staying in the palace for 18 days and she still didn't have a clue where anything was. So here she was, wandering through rooms and down corridors in the hope that she'd eventually make it to a room that was green. Or a room with someone in it.

She hadn't even run into Noll. That was how lost she was.

Mai paused outside a set of double doors. Maybe this was the green morning room. Or any morning room, actually. By this moment in time Mai wasn't really fussed about the colour of it.

She was just about to enter when a thought occurred to her. The last time she'd entered a random room it'd been someone's bedroom. Not wanting a repeat of that fiasco, she raised her hand to knock.

"… wou… hav… oble… n't… or… Mai!"

Mai paused, her hand mere millimetres from the door. Someone inside had just said her name. Someone was talking about her.

Instantly, Mai pressed her ear to the thick wood. She was not in the habit of eavesdropping, but when someone's talking about you…

"… es… dy… sako." Said another voice. Mai frowned and resisted the urge to slam the door. Why were they so thick? She could barely make out what was being said.

Inside, Masako gave her maid a glare.

"He spends almost all of his time with her!" She fumed. "How am I meant to get in? Because of her, we're barely friends."

"Yes, Lady Masako."

"Let alone _engaged_."

"Yes, Lady Masako."

"Say something else, will you? You sound like a music sheet on repeat."

"Yes, Lady Masako." The maid had been employed by the Haras for quite some time. By now, she was used to Masako's temper tantrums.

"Even when she was ill he gave her attention." Masako ignored her maid temporarily and sniffed. "It's not fair! If they get engaged… What will my parents say?"

"I don't know, Lady Masako."

"They'd be so disappointed… You know how much they're pressuring me."

"Yes, Lady Masako."

"What would you do if you were in my position?"

The maid froze for the briefest of seconds. "I don't know, Lady Masako."

"You know how the other day she managed to make a complete fool of herself?"

"With the horse, Lady Masako?"

"Yes. Can't even ride one properly. Even managed to drag Oliver with her. Anyway, while she was gone traipsing in the woods and getting scruffy, I still couldn't hold a proper conversation with Gene."

"I'm sorry, Lady Masako."

"He kept getting distracted and talking to other people."

"I'm sorry, Lady Masako."

"Why why why why! Why does Mai have to be the one he wants to be around all of the time?"

"I don't know, Lady Masako."

"I'm prettier by far."

"Yes, Lady Masako."

"I always knew that I'd have competition…"

"Yes, Lady Masako."

"But I didn't realise that someone else would actually beat me to it! Why can't Gene fancy me?"

"I don't know, Lady Masako."

"Gene and Mai, sitting in a tree…" Masako recited bitterly, clearly wishing that she was the one in a tree with Gene. "I _will_ be Masako Davis."

"Yes, Lady Masako."

"I'll… I know what I'll do. I'll go after Oliver instead. There. Gene and Mai can be lovebirds if they want to, but I'll have Oliver all to myself. Ha."

"Yes, Lady Masako."

"If you're not going to say anything else you can go."

"Yes Lady Masako."

Mai instantly jumped away from the door. She had heard enough words to realise that someone was exiting the room, and she did not want to be caught with her ear pressed to the door. That would certainly not remove her from Masako's black books (she wasn't sure _why_ she was in her black books, but she was not eager to find out at this precise moment).

Mai hurried down the hallways, more lost than ever. (Because this palace is like the Tardis).

She went round the corner and-

Walked into something, or to be more precise, some_one_.

She looked up into a completely impassive face. Mai had forgotten his name, but he was that-guy-who-was-almost-always-with-Martin. Hadn't his name started with an L…? Or maybe it was an I…

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered.

He simply nodded once and made to sidestep around her until she called out.

"Excuse me, could you direct me to the green morning room please?"

The man looked at her coldly for a few moments, but then he spoke: "It's next to the blue morning room."

She stared after his figure for a few moments before he was gone from view. They were almost certainly the _worst_ directions she'd ever received.

She had no idea where the blue morning room was.

Disgruntled, she carried on her not-so-merry way.

* * *

><p><em>I wonder where I am…<em> Mai wondered aimlessly as she set off down the steps. The staircase was wooden, rickety and badly-lit, rather unlike what she was accustomed to, but hey, it was an adventure. No time like the present.

The staircase ended in a dark, brick corridor. The only light came from thin windows next to the ceiling.

_I must be underground_. She thought as she wandered across the corridor, her hand trailing across the raw, rough brick wall. She stopped when her hand encountered worn wood. A door. She paused, but gripped the cold door handle and opened it slowly.

White shapes leered at her in the gloom, objects stacked together. A storeroom. She wrinkled her nose as she spotted the layer of dust covering the majority of the objects. She was about to leave when she spotted a set of lanterns and candles on an old-looking table. Quickly fixing herself a light, she left and carried on down the corridor.

It wasn't long before she came across another door, this one looking more grand and old than the first. Mai considered passing it by, but her curiosity got the better of her and she entered.

It turned out to be a basement or wine cellar of some kind. She carefully made her way down a short set of stone steps and held up the lantern to get a better look, the orange light of the candle glinting off numerous dark bottles. There appeared to be no other sufficient light source.

The rows of dark bottles went up far beyond her head and she felt obliged to take a stroll. This stroll soon turned into a quest to find the oldest wine bottle.

She was feeling quite proud of herself after finding an hundred year old bottle when she heard the unmistakable heavy creak of the door opening, the sound quite evident in silence of the cellar.

There was the nimble sound of footsteps and then a voice called out.

"H-h-hello?" Mai suddenly froze. She did not feel the urge to be found out by a servant.

"Craig? Is that you?" The voice – definitely female, probably quite young – called out again. Mai made no sound, her mind racing as she tried to find a way to explain herself to the maid. "Craig? I know you're there, I can see the light from your lantern."

Mai looked at her lantern in alarm and felt an instantaneous impulse to snuff it out, despite the fact that the maid already knew she was here and she would be left in complete darkness and unable to find her way back.

"If you don't come out I'll raise the alarm." The voice threatened – not that she sounded very threatening – but it was a threat no doubt. "I mean it." The voice promised.

Mai was moved forward, was about to tell the maid that she'd merely gotten lost while searching for the green morning room when her foot slipped on the dank stone slabs and her world became black.

* * *

><p><em>Clarice watched her through blue eyes.<em>

Her.

_That bitch who'd she'd seen kissing Darren. She eyed the girl's long, ginger hair, her bright eyes. Clarice had found out that her name was Amy. _

_Amy. The name rolled off her tongue like venom._

_Well, soon Amy would be gone. Clarice had read up and laid plans. It had been easy enough to find the right books in the palace library. It was large enough to easily disappear in. No one noticed yet another maid from the town. _

_But, anyway. Back to her plans. She had been careful. Very careful. Her plan would work and she would not be caught._

_There was only one person who could – _could_ – stand in her way. And she was sure that he would not say anything; she hadn't left enough evidence. But then again, he was a watchful one and he knew every single inch of the library. _

_She flexed her fingers. She knew the right spells. She'd practised and recited the lines to herself every night for the past week. _

_They were alone in the forest. Amy was unaware of her presence. Clarice spread forward her arms, her fingers stretching. _

"_Forþgelæde __crúsenan ond wangbeardas, __forþgelæde __tægl ond clawe, __áfúle __catt!"* _

_The power surged with the words; she could feel the power tingling while it surged through her veins and arteries, the raw power leaving her hands and-_

_She breathed heavily after it left her, feeling tired and hazy. But she couldn't contain the mad grin when she saw the small kitten mewing where Amy had previously been sitting. Amy in human form was no more. _

_Not done yet – the biggest bit was over, but she wanted to wrap things up._

_The cat blinked at her as she approached. It even looked like her. Clarice recognised the sparkle in the eyes, the shade of fur. She wondered if the kitten had any memories of her life as Amy._

_Her question was promptly answered when Amy hissed at her and backed away from Clarice's approaching feet, getting up on her paws more nimbly than she would have expected. _

"_Oh no you don't." Clarice muttered under her breath. She was not letting her hard work get away from her that easily. _"_Rære __ácléaf, __gehíwlæce sum __fengnett!" **_

_A quick, simple spell, in her state she dared not try anything more exerting. The leaves rose up in front of the kitten, who halted so hard she nearly fell over, and formed a low wall. The hesitation was enough for Clarice to leap at Amy, whom she narrowly missed crushing. She quickly bundled the kitten into her arms._

"_Gotcha." She grinned again, and stood up, ignoring the weak desperate scrabbling from the cat trying to escape. Clarice walked through the woods until she finally came across the river. _

_She gave the ex-human in her arms one last look. Amy looked up at her with big, pleading eyes, as if she knew what the human was thinking. _

_Clarice threw Amy into the river, who landed with a satisfying splash and disappeared under the surface, then turned around and head back home. _

* * *

><p>When Mai woke up part of her brain dimly registered that someone was calling her name. The rest of her brain was trying to work out what she'd just seen.<p>

Socks…

_Socks was a human?!_

* * *

><p>Note:* this is very loosely translated Old English. It should hopefully say (or at least something like) "grow fur and whiskers, grow tail and claws, become cat!" (I know it's naff, but hey, it's in rough Old English and thus it's cool). I couldn't find the word for feline, thus the cat, and I wasn't entirely sure about case – the verbs are in imperative and the nouns in accusative (I have never thought that Latin would be useful…). I also struggled with the verb to become – the closest I found that fit was to become defiled, corrupted. I did not take into account gender and word order.<p>

** Something like 'rise leaves, form a net'. I'M SORRY FOR THE NAFFNESS OKAY? There were different words for different leaves so I picked oak leaf.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea how good this chapter is 'cause O's not checked it. Mum and me are miffed at her because she went off to her boyfriend's house (again) for almost 11 hours. And then she has the guts to text Mum asking when she's coming to pick her up even though Mum told her that if she's staying past 8 then she will not be able to pick her up. <strong>

**Why doesn't she just go and bloody live there or something if she wants to spend every single fucking day there?! (This is a rare moment in which we both agree with each other on something). But I need to get used to her not being helpful because in a year she'll be uni. And I'll have to hold the fort against The Powers all on my own. Eek. And I'll also have to update without her checking every chapter.**

**And I have a Spanish Speaking Assessment on wednesday. I haven't prepared and I'm screwed. Even if I do prepare I'll chicken out and forget everything. :/ **

**Lin has his forst ever sentance! Yay!**

**Please review? **


	23. 11

_11 days left…_

"Will she be okay?" An unusually serious faced Gene asked.

"Ah, I'm not sure." The doctor apologised. "It appears she hit her head quite hard."

Gene and Noll exchanged looks.

"It's been almost a day."

"Yes." The doctor agreed. "Her pulse and breathing are normal."

Luella bit her lip. "That's good, right?"

"Head injuries can be unusual. I've seen cases in which the patient is never the same way again."

Noll chose to focus on Mai's limp hand. The idea of Mai being… different unnerved him.

"However those cases are rare." The doctor promised. He sighed. "I've done all I can for now. Call me if anything happens. Your majesty, ladies, gentlemen." He bowed slightly and took his leave.

There was an uncomfortable silence, broken only by the soft sounds of Mai breathing.

_Don't worry._

Gene reached slightly and quickly took Noll's hand and giving it a comforting squeeze before letting go. Noll moved his hand away as if he'd been burnt. He wasn't a fan of physical comfort, especially in a room with other people, even if one was comatose.

_**I'm not worrying.**_

_Yes, you are. _

Noll couldn't even be bothered to deny it.

Suddenly there was a stir from the bed. Mai's eyelids fluttered.

"Mai? Mai?"

Her brown eyes stayed blank, staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't think she can hear you."

"Mai sweetie? Can you hear me?" Luella asked gently. "Someone go fetch the doctor." She muttered over her shoulder.

Scenarios whirled through Noll's head, each one worse than the last until-

"Huuuhhh?" Mai suddenly drawled out, her eyes focusing blurrily on Luella's.

"Mai? How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts." She complained. "Really badly. What happened?"

"You tripped and hit your head."

"Ow. Oh, yeah."

The door opened and the doctor re-entered.

"Ah, she's woken up." The doctor moved to her side. "Miss Taniyama, how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts."

"Only to be expected, I'm afraid. You hit your head quite hard. How many fingers am I holding up?"

She squinted slightly. "Four."

"Good." The doctor nodded. "How are your muscles?"

"What?"

"After one has been unconscious for a deal of time the muscles waste away quite rapidly."

"Wait, a deal of time? How long have I been out?"

"About a day. Now, your muscles."

"A day?!" Mai exclaimed.

"Your muscles, Miss Taniyama." The doctor repeated somewhat forcefully. Mai looked around at the faces of the others, but they were regarding her with rather intensely, except for Noll, who seemed rather disinterested. "Can you move your hand?"

"Um, yeah." She lifted her arm up and down.

"Fingers?"

She wiggled them. The doctor nodded.

"Good. And your feet?"

"Yeah." The quilt near the end of the bed moved slightly as she moved her feet.

"Nothing feels out of the ordinary?"

"Nope."

The doctor nodded again. "From what I can gather, Miss Taniyama, you seem to be fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another patient to see to. Your majesty, ladies, gentlemen." He bowed his head and made for the door once again.

"Do you want anything?" Luella asked Mai.

"Some water would be nice please." Mai practically croaked.

Luella turned and raised an eyebrow at Noll, who rolled his eyes and went off to get a glass.

"You can stay in bed as long as you need Mai." Luella said, patting her hand.

Mai relaxed back into the pillows and shut her eyes.

* * *

><p>Mai stabbed the needle through the cloth angrily.<p>

"Ow!" She yelped. She brought her thumb up to her face for inspection. There was a tiny drop of blood in the middle. She sucked it thoughtfully, then put down her embroidery. She studied the mess of thread that was supposed to resemble some delicate lilac flowers with deep shadows. She should probably just give up, as things that required patience and not forgetting to do things half the time and not poking yourself with needled was never going to be something she excelled at.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She called, grateful for the distraction. Ayako stepped into the room.

"I was just about to go out. Do you want to come?"

Mai practically jumped at the invitation. She was so much better with outdoors.

"Yes please!"

* * *

><p>Mai and Ayako left the palace on foot, walking straight into the crowded streets of the town. Everywhere was busier this time of year. People came from the villages and towns around for work during the festivities, and the middle classes had their own dances and delights at a cheaper price here. This time of year was also considered a lucky time to get married, so whole streets could be taken up for the celebrations.<p>

Mai and Ayako slipped through the crowds.

"I think that you should buy some ribbons Mai. They would look better on you than jewellery."

"Really?"

"Yes. And I think Noll would appreciate them more."

"Ayako! Please don't remind me. I've only got 10 more days plus the rest of today, and he doesn't even look twice at me."

"I think you'd be surprised…"

"Surprise me then."

"Mai, in case you hadn't noticed it's not that Noll doesn't look twice at you. It's that he doesn't look at you at all in company."

"How is that supposed to help?" Mai said sorrowfully.

"When Noll goes into a room, or observes people, he looks at each one for the same amount of time."

"So maybe he hates me if he doesn't look at me at all."

"There's a fine line between hate and love."

"Is that why you keep on hitting Takigawa-san?"

"We are talking about you and Noll here. And I do not keep on hitting Takigawa"

"You do."

"You are delusional."

They had come to a stop in the middle of a throng of people, all heading in the same direction.

"What's over there?" Mai asked, gesturing to the distance in the direction they were headed.

"I don't know. The market I think."

"A market? Please can we go?" Mai asked. She had always loved the market when she was a child. It had been full of all kinds of knick knacks, and the aromatic smells of just cooked food.

Ayako sighed. "Okay. But don't get lost."

"I never get lost."

Ayako just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, _sometimes_ I get lost. But not often."

Ayako raised her other eyebrow.

"Come on. I don't get lost _that _often!"

"Uh huh."

Mai decided to stop arguing with her and focus on the market. For starters it was a lot dirtier than the ones of her childhood, and also a bit smellier. There was the smell of frying food and the slightly subtler smell of warm pastries, but there was also the overpowering smell of wet animals. And the stink of fish.

She wandered through the aisles, taking in all the sights, the mismatch varieties of goods.

Eventually, somehow, she managed to stumble upon a geese pen.

"Hello." She cooed to the geese, who honked loudly back. "Gosh you're quite noisy, aren't you?"

The geese had nothing to say to this, watching her with black beady eyes.

She turned to leave, when she stumbled over a stone and tripped backwards, crashing into the thin wooden fence that held the geese together.

She landed on her bum on the muddy ground, staining her dress and hands. "Ouch…"

A honk from behind her made her freeze. Geese. She was surrounded by geese.

She quickly got up to her feet and ran, the gaggle of geese following her, their wings and necks outstretched.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" She almost slipped on some mud, gaining her even more mud splatters, but that wasn't her top priority at the moment.

* * *

><p>"Did you just see that?" A confused Gene asked his brother, who'd been dragged unwillingly into the town (Gene had been secretly hoping that his heartless brother would find it in his heart to buy Mai a gift).<p>

"… Yes." Noll said slowly.

"… And we saw the same thing?"

"I believe so."

"Right."

There was a pause.

"Why is Mai being chased by geese then?"

Noll shook his head. "I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

><p>Mai was still running. The gaggle of geese (seriously though, who comes up with collective nouns?) were still chasing her.<p>

The streets were quickly emptied before Mai, as people were unwilling to get in the way of the notoriously aggressive geese.

She ran past the last house, her legs feeling like they were on fire and her knees feeling like they would simply disappear any moment when she stumbled, tripping face first into mud and dirt.

Hearing the geese's honks and cries behind her, she braced her whole body, ready to be swarmed by the gaggle-

Except the gaggle never came.

Eventually she pushed herself onto her hands and knees and then onto her feet, wiping mud out of her mouth. Her face and hands and arms and dress were filthy, and she winced at seeing the extent of the brown smears.

The geese were still honking, so she turned and saw them by the house, flapping their wings at her as a warning. She smiled weakly at them, before staggering back to the palace the long way around.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took so long and it's so short, but it felt like a natural conclusion there...<strong>

**Been busy, y'know, failing to get scholarships, trying to install Age of Empires III and failing miserably, pretending to do revision, hiding school reports... **

**And it's only going to get busier because I have mocks next week ;_; And I'm not gonna do well, so if my mum finds out I'll probably be banned again (I get banned for practically anything... I once got banned for cutting roses the wrong length. Apparently I _must_ have done it to spite my mum. Because earlier she called me lazy/horrible/selfish/a soon to be murderer (I forget... But I think her latest belief is that I'm going to live in a hole and die of food poisoning)). **

**Did everyone have a good Christmas/new year/Christmas eve/snoggletog (depending on your preference) ? **

**Thanks for all the reviews and everything. Seriously. **

**So, um, yeah. Btw I'm now head over heels in love with How to Train Your Dragon (the film). So balancing all my six stories is only getting harder. **


	24. 10

_10 days left..._

Mai gritted her teeth at the breakfast table.

I mean, seriously.

One run in with a gaggle of geese and suddenly everyone knew!

Okay, some people would have realised that obviously she'd had a run in with something when she appeared at the palace afterwards, disheveled and muddied beyond belief. And then those who'd heard her feeble explanation. But there was no need to go around and tell everyone! She could hear a small group of visiting young noble ladies who couldn't stop giggling every time they looked her way. She angrily stabbed her spoon into her porridge and shoved it into her mouth.

"Woah, calm down Mai." Takigawa spoke from opposite her. "No need to glare at your breakfast so much."

She swallowed the sweetened oatmeal down ungracefully and spoke up. "You're not the one who's constantly the object of gossip!" She said accusatory, jabbing her spoon in his direction. He glanced at it with wary eyes.

"Yeah but I don't get chased by goose mobs." He reasoned. "And please remove that spoon."

She glared at him before dumping her spoon back into the bowl. "It's not like I did it intentionally!"

"That's the best bit Mai!"

"If you don't speak up in my defence I swear I will gouge your eyes out with this spoon." She seethed.

He leaned back. "Alright, alright! Heaven forbid I should anger the mighty Mai Taniyama. Who is armed with a spoon."

"You're starting to sound like Yasu." She sniffed, her anger deflating. She started eating again, swallowing thickly. She shovelled down the rest of her porridge and wiped away a stray oat from the side of her mouth with her napkin. "Well good morning Houshou." She huffed off and on her way, nearly tripping over Socks who was running away from an over-enthusiastic child.

She froze awkwardly in the doorway and got elbowed out of the doorway by someone who wanted to come through.

Socks.

She'd had that dream about Socks...

Socks was a human! Amy. That'd been her name.

She had to tell Gene. Where would Gene be? His room? She hurried off in that direction before freezing again.

Wait. She couldn't tell Gene. Her mind went over what the conversation would be like:

"Hey, Gene, y'know Socks?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well I had a dream about her and she's actually a human call-"

"A human?"

"Yeah, a girl called Amy and a witch turned her into a cat!"

And off to the mental asylum she would be trundled.

No, she had to think this over. She couldn't just run into this. Not only would Gene not believe her but she'd never be looked at in the same light again and he'd tell Noll and Noll would hate her and never fancy her ever and then she'd be made into a witch's prisoner forever.

A gentle rubbing at the hem of her dress and a purr brought her out of her musings. She looked down, only to see Socks - the cause of her current conundrum - looking for affection. Seeing that she had attracted Mai's attention, she sat down and waited obediently.

Mai swallowed thickly. Now or never...

"Hey Amy." She tried.

The reaction was instantaneous. Socks hissed, immediately standing up and her hair on end and then ran off. Mai stared after the fleeing orange figure until Socks turned a corner.

Well... That meant something, right? Even Gene would have to admit that that was unusual. Her belief in her ability strengthened and she turned, only to come face to chest with someone.

"It is customary to look where you're going." A droll voice said and Mai blushed and took a step back.

"Sorry..." She apologised weakly.

Noll gave her a look. "What are you doing anyway?"

She paused and looked at him. Then her mouth opened and her brain stepped back and relaxed. "WellIhadthisdreamaboutSocksand-"

"-Mai-"

"-she'snotreallyacatshe'sinfactagirlcalledAmy-"

"-Mai-"

"-andshewasturnedintoacatbyawitch!" Mai finished, proud for a fleeting second before she regarded Noll worriedly. Well she'd just blown her chances. Again. She was doing an awful lot of blowing her chances, she noted. How was she even blowing chances if she didn't have any?

Noll closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead irritatedly, before opening his eyes again and looking down on her. "Firsty Mai, as great as my talents are, deciphering what you call coherent speech is not one of them."

She flushed with anger and embarrassment. "Oh yeah, and what are those talents exactly? Big headedness? Arrogance?"

He smirked. "I don't think I need to tell you."

She almost visibly bristled and she stuck her tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes. "What were you saying, anyway/"

She suddenly found her feet to be significantly more interesting (but infinitely less attractive) than Noll's face. "Well… " She took a deep breath. "I think Socks is human."

There was silence. Mai's hopes crumpled. He was going to call her insane and a wacko and mock her-

"Why do you believe this?"

She looked up at him in pure surprise. "Wh-what?"

"I'm asking you why you think that Socks is a human."

"So you don't think I'm weird?" She asked hopefully, peering up at him with big eyes.

"I never said that." She wilted before him and he tried to cover up his mistake. "But that's for different reasons. I'm going to hear you out first."

She brightened up a little bit. "Well, I had a dream… And Socks was a girl called Amy who got turned into a cat by a witch!"

There was silence again.

"A dream."

Her new found confidence died for what felt like the hundredth time. "But but but!" She waggled her finger to get his attention in case he felt like sighing exasperatedly, rolling his eyes and walking off. "I just called Socks Amy and it was a very unusual reaction."

He rubbed his chin in thought. "There once was a maid here called Amelia… I remember her. Ginger, coincidently. One day she disappeared. And a few days later we found Socks. I remember there being a resemblance, and I think that's why Gene insisted on taking her in because he was rather fond of Amelia."

Mai gaped, then remembered that Noll probably didn't fancy seeing her tonsils and closed her mouth. "You mean…"

"I'm only noting coincidences." He shrugged.

"You've known all this time?!"

"No, I haven't known, because there's no proof and barely any evidence." He frowned. "Just because you have weird dreams does make fiction fact."

"Yeah well… but…" Mai was suddenly finding her feet interesting again.

He rolled his eyes. "You jump to conclusions too quickly."

"I don't!" She protested. "And-"

"Also what are you eating? I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be having dreams that vivid."

"My diet is fine!" She whined. "I probably eat better than you."

His nose twitched. "Yeah right."

Their argument was broken by an overly shrill voice." Ooohhh, Miss Taniyama~! There you are~!"

* * *

><p>Why. Mai internally despaired. Why why why-<p>

"Focus, Miss Taniyama!"

"I am focusing!" She snapped. "I know perfectly well how to dance-"

"You just stood on my foot, Miss Taniyama, which suggests otherwise."

"Stop sniggering!" Mai angrily snapped at an amused Gene, who was sitting on the window sill.

"I can't help it!" He protested.

"Yes you can!" Mai seethed. "It's not that funny!"

"Focus, Miss Taniyama!" Said the dancing instructor again, a plump man in his early thirties who was about three heads taller than Mai and had a voice a few pitches too high. His name should have been something quaint like Fitzwilliam Fizzlebub, but alas he had been born with the relatively boring name of Connor Temple.

"I am focusing!"

"You need to relax, Miss Taniyama, let the music fill you-"

"There isn't even any music!"

"-and let your feet move naturally and gracefully in beat." He continued as though he'd never heard her.

"They are moving naturally."

"Stomping isn't natural, Miss Taniyama."

"Oh trust me, it is."

"No, it goes one-two-three-four-one-two-three-four, not one-two-three-one-three- ow!"

"I'm not that heavy!" Mai protested.

"Tch, you are a nightmare to teach." Connor dropped his arms and took a step away. "Here, Eugene, would you care to show her how it's done?"

"Of course I would." He said smugly, wearing a smirk more normally seen on his brother's face. "Though you'll have to play the lady, not me."

"Of course." They got into position. "See, Miss Taniyama, straight back, chest out, head up. Like a lady."

"I am a lady." Mai grumbled. "I'm just clumsy."

"Now now Mai, you heard him." Gene tutted, moving round the room sedately.

"Man lady." Mai accused. "You're a man lady."

"There's nothing wrong with dancing Mai, it makes me all the more attractive to girls." He flashed her a grin.

She snorted. "Yeah right."

"Oh, are you saying I'm not attractive?"

"Maybe I am." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't worry, you're not my type." He stuck out his tongue back.

_Aw, Noll, I'm heartbroken._ Gene mentally sighed dramatically.

**_Do you mind _not_ flirting with her?_**

_Why, are you jealous?_

Silence. Then, a tiny mental voice.

**_No._**

Gene rolled his eyes, then was snapped back to reality by Mai doing a very good impression of Connor. "Focus, Mr Davis!"

He blinked confusedly and snapped his head around. "At least I didn't step on anyone's toes!"

_Oh yeah, when you waltz off with her into the sunset-_

**_I am not waltzing off with anyone. And definitely not into a sunset._**

Gene abandoned his earlier sentence. _Oh yeah, right. In a week's time, just over, you'll be drooling over her-_

**_I've never drooled in my life, Gene_**.

"Hey, I only did it once!" Mai paused. "Twice max."

"More like fifty times." He snorted. Having two conversations at the same time was bad enough without all the moving his feet.

_Anyway, you're going to need metal feet protectors or something inside your shoes._

**_I'm not dancing with her anyway, regardless of her talent or lack of it._**

_Oh, you say that… Although, then can I dance with her?_

Another mental pause.

**_No?_**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if I missed any bits which should be in italics andor bold, for some reason Google drive wouldn't let me copy it so I had to turn it into plain unformatted text and then cut that and post it here. **

**Also, this story hasn't been updated since... February or something?! I'll be surprised if any of you guys are left 0_o Sorry for the massive wait... *offers free noodles as a bribe***


	25. 8

_8 days left…_

"What shall I wear, Annabelle?" Mai mused to her maid.

Annabelle sighed again. "I don't know, Mai. Maybe this blue one…? No…" Annabelle trailed off and sighed again, visibly contemplating something else as she looked at the dress.

Mai frowned. "Annabelle, are you okay?"

Annabelle shook her head. "No, Mai, I'm fine." She said softly.

"You look… troubled."

"It's nothing serious…"

Mai grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to the bed. "Tell me." She said sternly. "What is it?"

"Annabelle gently took her arm away as she sat on the bed. "I…" She looked down at her hands which had automatically clasped together. "One of the other servants… I really like him…" She trailed off with a blush.

"Oh." Was all Mai said, her mind immediately bringing to mind images of her own crush, the ever-unattainable Noll.

"But I don't think he likes me back…"

"Oh, I don't see why that can't be so!" Mai exclaimed, patting her reassuringly. "You're pretty and nice and fun to be around."

"I think he likes this other girl…"

"Ah." Mai thought of Clarice and Darren and Amy and hoped that this wouldn't go down the same path.

"And then I feel bad because I hate her but she's really nice…"

"What's his name?" Mai asked kindly.

"Christopher." She sniffled. "He works down in the kitchens."

"Hey, if you want, I can talk to him and can ask him how he feels." Mai offered.

Annabelle looked at her with wide and faintly bloodshot eyes. "Miss, you can't…"

"If there's a will there's a way." Mai said proudly.

"Well… He might not talk to you…"

Mai flapped her hand. "Oh, I'm sure he will…"

* * *

><p>"We're looking for Christopher." Mai told one of the head chefs only a few hours later. The man looked suspiciously at them.<p>

"Is 'e in trouble?"

"No no, I just wanted to talk." Mai tried to smile reassuringly, however the chef kept his look of suspicion. Then, he shrugged. "As long as you return 'im in good health." He turned and bellowed. "Phillips! Yer wanted!"

From some corner of the expanse of the kitchen a young man appeared nervously. "Sir?"

The chef gestured to Mai and Gene then walked off, possibly muttering something under his breath. Gene gently grabbed Christopher's wrist and led him out of the kitchen.

"So," Gene began when they were a reasonable distance away. "We just wanted to have a chat, don't worry, you're not in trouble."

Christopher nodded. "And why do you want to talk to me, sir?"

"We just wanted to have a chat… about one or two of your colleagues, that's all."

"Um, sure sir…"

Mai trotted alongside them happily. "You're not having any problems, are you?"

"No, no." He shook his head. "No problems."

"A girlfriend?" Gene didn't tend to beat around the bush for long.

Christopher blushed slightly and looked bewildered. "No…"

"Just checking." Gene said, keeping his tone cheerful throughout.

"Er, right…"

"Maybe we should have a man to man, y'know." Gene continued.

"If you say so sir…?"

"That means you'll have to go Mai, you're not a man." He waved her away.

"Hey!" Mai frowned.

"Unless you have some deep dark secret that you don't want us to know…"

"I'm female." Mai deadpanned.

"Just as thought. Ergo, phoosh phoosh." He waved her away again.

"I hate you." Mai whined and fell back behind them Though… maybe Gene had a point. She'd feel better telling a girl that she was crushing on Noll than a guy.

"I love you too. Now, Christopher…"

* * *

><p>"So what did he say?" Mai asked as soon as Gene came back alone.<p>

Gene nodded sagely. "He so fancies her."

"Which one, though, which one?"

"Annabelle. That's the name of your maid, isn't it?"

Mai nodded enthusiastically. "Did he say?"

"Not _explicitly…_ But trust me, I know."

Mai frowned. "But then how do you know?"

He slung his arm over her shoulder. "Because, my dearest Mai, I am all-knowing." He winked at her.

"Seriously Gene…" She whined.

"It's a guy thing. Anyway, you have to believe me on this, he fancies her, we need to get them together, onward with our noble quest-"

"We weren't getting them together…" Mai trailed off. "That's a great idea!" She enthused. "We so have to do that!"

"I'm so glad you agree with me."

"How are we going to do it?"

He adopted a thoughtful look. "I'm not sure." He escorted her out into the garden, sitting down on a white stone bench beside an ornate fountain. She sat down next to him, watching a small brown bird sit down on a branch above and ahead of her.

"We could push them into a fountain." Gene mused. "That'd certainly get something going between them."

Mai frowned. "But that's nasty… I fell into a fountain and it wasn't that nice."

"Oh, it was hilarious. Besides, his shirt would be wet, her dress would be clingy… It's an amazing idea."

She blushed lightly and slapped his arm. "Stop it Gene!"

"We could always lock them in a cupboard, but I feel less confident about that idea."

"That might do something." Mai nodded.

"Or it could do nothing…And we might have to keep them in there for ages. Besides, what if one of them really needed to pee?"

"Eww, Gene. Fine, let's scrap that." She gasped. "I know, he saves her from something! And then they confess their love and get together!" She gushed excitedly, gripping his sleeve.

He nodded thoughtfully, thinking out the idea. "But if that fails promise me we get to push them into a fountain."

"Fine." She scowled. "But it won't fail. We'll make it perfect. What should be rescue her from?"

"Socks dressed as a dragon?"

"... What." Her eyebrow twitched. "That's never going to work."

"I know, but I thought it might look funny."

"Couldn't we get Noll to do something?" Mai asked suddenly.

Gene made a face. "He'd never want to do it…"

"Make him." Mai pleaded. "Can't you make him?"

"I don't know about that… This sort of stuff isn't exactly his cup of tea."

"Yeah but… Can't you do something?"

He pondered for a bit. "I don't know. Maybe… possibly. It'd be great though."

"Please Gene?"

"It's not that I don't want to… I'll try but you never know with Noll."

* * *

><p>"So, Oliver." Masako cooed."Do you take sugar with your tea?"<p>

"No." He answered gruffly. "I don't want tea."

"But I got a servant to make you a cup…" Masako tried. She placed the delicate white china on the edge of his desk.

"Thank you for your consideration but I am not thirsty."

Masako blinked at him, somewhere feeling an urge to smash the bloody cup over his head. She sat down in a nearby chair. "What are you working on?"

"Work."

"You need to take a break." Masako said coyly. "It's not good for you to be in here all day."

He made no reply.

"Why don't you have lunch with me?" Masako tried.

"I'm not hungry."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"A few hours ago."

Masako stared at the intricate gold lines weaving around the untouched cup of tea she'd taken the trouble to bring. There was even a silver spoon and little pot of loose sugar in case he'd wanted any. She thought he probably didn't, but he could at least be courteous and drink _some_ of the tea, instead of writing something a piece of parchment. She didn't even like this room, it was too… book-y. She mentally despaired at the lack of paintings. She shifted slightly on her chair, brushing folds of blue fabric out so they didn't get crumpled.

_**Gene. Gene. Gene.**_

_That's my name don't wear it out._

_**Technically Eugene is your nam-**_

_Anyway, what did you want? _

_**Masako is in my office. **_He gave her a quick glance. _**She's not leaving. And I don't think she's going to soon…**_

_What do you expect me to do about it?_

_**Well get rid of her. You're the ladies man.**_

_Hey, you know the number of times I've told you to get a girlfriend-_

_**Gene!**_

_Bet you wouldn't be complaining if Mai was sitting with you._ Gene mentally snickered, Noll grimaced. _How about you help me with something and I march in and drag you out? Well, vice versa, actually._

_**What do you want me to do? Though if you're asking me to sneak down with you to the pub again I will tell mother this time. **_

_Hey, we didn't even go in the end! Anyway, no, it's not like that. You won't have to even do much. Just hang out with Mai and me and use your PK a few times. I won't even force you to chat her up. Capiche? _

… _**Fine. As long as you get her off my tail as soon as possible.**_

_I'm on it. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, at least the gap wasn't so long this time right? :3 <strong>


	26. 7

_7 and a half days left…_

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Noll deadpanned. Gene nudged his brother.

"Shush."

"We're in a bush, Gene, a bush."

They weren't technically actually in a bush, but instead behind a rather magnificent piece of shrubbery. Noll was a stickler for detail but he also wanted to show how dire the situation actually was. Not that Gene seemed to think so, instead he was avidly watching a group of servants. Noll mentally groaned. "Why are we stalking people again?"

"Because, I already explained to you, we're making a couple."

Noll frowned. He wasn't even sure how couples were made. Now that he thought about it, he kind of supposed they happened spontaneously. Like in a game of boules, and occasionally two balls would hit. His scientific mind didn't believe in anything sappy like true love or soulmates, so this analogy suited him perfectly well. It was pure coincidence - and sometimes one ball would get knocked out of the 'relationship' by another ball. Probably a considerably more attractive ball.

"Noll, I could really do without your constant weird thoughts."

Noll sighed and stood up. "Just because I have brain cells and you don't." He countered,clicking a few bones accidentally.

"I got you out of Masako for this."

"I'll pay you back sometime."

"No, Noll…!" His twin wavered pathetically as Noll started to walk off. Gene jumped up and grabbed the back of his top, resulting in an odd choking sound. He loosened his grip slightly. "I want your help with this." He paused. "Also if you do something Mai will be really thankful and like you a lot. Capiche?" Noll worked himself out of the hold and put his hands in his pockets, scowling.

"Fine."

Gene immediately brightened up. "Great!"

"Have you ever heard the phrase, 'Best plans are made when someone is coerced?'"

"Um, no?"

"That's because it's not a phrase and there's a reason for that."

"..." Gene stared at his brother.

"And stop staring at me like that."

"So you're helping, right?"

"I already agreed." Noll said glumly, sticking his hands in his pockets and looking down.

"So you did. Now, the plan, as I'm sure you're aware is to nearly kill one of the duo-"

"Which duo?"

"Christopher, and Annabelle."

"I'm sorry, who?"

Gene sighed exasperatedly. "Mai's maid and a kitchenboy. Christopher's over there, the one…" Gene looked over to where Christopher had been merely a few minutes ago. "He's gone."

"And why are we murdering them?"

Gene felt a sudden urge to strangle his twin. Noll was messing, he was sure of it. There was no way he'd be so cool about murder. Nah. "We're not. I said nearly kill one of them. It's basically what you're supposed to do with couples that need to exist."

"Why?"

"It's just a sort of cultural norm, I suppose. You know how it goes, she's in peril, he realises his undying love for her and confesses to her and she lives and bingo, she snogs him. Trust me."

Noll frowned faintly and stared at him, looking mildly concerned. "You've been reading too many rubbish novels, haven't you?"

"No!" Gene blurted defensively. "And they're not rubbish." He said more quietly.

"And you realise that if that happened - that is, somehow she ends up in peril - then he's got no reason to confess his undying love? If he even has any?"

"You're such a skeptic." Gene tutted dismissively. "Just go with it."

Noll had a strong urge to point out to his brother that they weren't in some weird romance story but kept his mouth shut and his mind's doors firmly closed. "So what are you actually going to do?"

"I don't know… See what comes up?"

"So you don't even have a plan." Noll sighed. Above them, a grey cloud starting spitting rain.

"Erm… nope. But that's okay, we'll think of something." Gene said brightly, finally starting to move inside.

* * *

><p>Mai had jumped with glee once she found out that Noll was (reluctantly) helping them, though it soon turned out that his version of help seemed to be sitting in a chair sulking and brooding while Mai and Gene concocted ideas and brewed potential situations.<p>

Naturally, Christopher and Annabelle had no idea that there was this much fuss being made over them. Mai had told Annabelle that she'd asked Gene to talk to Christopher (much to Annabelle's horror) and he'd said that he definitely didn't fancy this other girl, whatever her name was.

The first opportunity came later that day, when Gene somehow engineered a walk featuring the fated duo. Noll was dragged back into bush, much to his displeasure. "They're coming this way." Mai whispered excitedly, nudging Noll with her elbow. He shot her a dirty look (which she ignored).

_You ready Noll?_

**_If I say no can I get out of this._** Was the glum response.

_Tough luck, little bro. Remember, do not actually kill either one of them._

**_They're just servants_.** Gene punched his brother very hard in the arm. **_Ow!_**

_You were being a twat again._

"You ready Noll?" Mai whispered, completely unaware of the fact that she was repeating Gene.

Noll rolled his eyes. "I'm here, aren't I?" He huffed.

Christopher and Annabelle walked past, no more than five metres away from the trio. To Mai's dismay, it didn't look like they were hitting it off as well as she'd hoped. Their conversation was quiet, but it didn't look particularly animated or amusing. Ah well. Once they'd realised the other's feelings, she was sure they'd be all over each other. Conversationally, of course. Noll's irritated huff was simultaneous with a tree branch, which had previously been outstretched over the path and added to the canopy of flora and fauna, cracked, snapped and fell down, hitting the ground with a loud thud, narrowly missing Annabelle, who accordingly gave out a rather feminine shriek of surprise.

"Gosh, that was close." Annabelle said, slightly breathlessly.

Christopher nodded. "Nearly hit you."

"Yeah. Lucky escape." She smiled hesitantly.

He nodded again. "It's probably rotten or something."

"Let's go back inside, I think it's starting to rain again." Annabelle muttered, looking skywards.

"And I can't be gone long." She nodded and they set off again, though it looked even less like a pleasant stroll and more like hurried walking race to get inside before the weather took a turn for the worse.

"I told you that that would happen." Noll pointed out smugly.

"Maybe it wasn't deadly enough." Mai said in a small voice.

"Yeah, maybe we should have made it so that Christopher noticed and saved her." Gene nodded sagely.

Noll mentally despaired. "It didn't work, can we all just give up now?" He asked, stepping out from the undergrowth. Mai and Gene followed him.

"No, of course not." Mai said sternly, frowning lightly. "They have to get together."

"They don't have to do anything. They're both humans with their own will." Noll said irritably.

"Oh, you're such a stickler Noll." Gene said bemusedly. "This isn't hurting someone."

They all moved inside just as it started to rain, this time much harder than before.

* * *

><p>Mai had her face pressed against the window, watching the raindrops fall down. She heard someone stand next to her and tried to look at them out of her peripheral vision, but all that happened was that her eyeballs hurt.<p>

"If you stay too long like that your nose will be permanently turned up." Came a dry voice.

"Thank you for that Noll." Mai gritted out.

"Welcome."

Mai fought the urge to punch the smug smirk that was undoubtedly on his smug face, but restrained herself. She doubted that punching the guy she was currently crushing on and hey, might even break her curse, would really help matters. She focused again on the water. A memory appeared, unbidden. She'd been trying to get the soap and she'd tripped… and consequently flopped on top of Noll. Surely they could recreate something like that?

"Hey, I've just thought of something." Mai piped up.

* * *

><p>"You realise they might find it tad bit suspicious if you keep 'engineering' meetings and walks between the two of them?"<p>

"Who cares, they fancy each other's socks off." Gene said cheerfully. "You know what to do?"

"Yes." Noll sighed exasperatedly. "Can we just get this over and done with, please?"

"Patience, patience." Gene muttered.

"Shh." Mai whispered to the two of them, watching avidly the two figures of her maidservant and a kitchenboy. "Okay, they're setting off. Get ready to…" Noll felt an eyebrow twitch as suddenly Christopher spectacularly tripped over a loose tile which hadn't been jutting out so much merely two seconds ago and managed to fall in just the right direction, eg, in the direction of Annabelle. They fell to the ground with a muffled thud. Mai clapped her hand over her mouth to stop her cheering happily. How could they not get together now? After all, people tended to enjoy being plastered all over their crush. In the nicest possible sense.

"Um…" Christopher propped himself up a bit so he wasn't squishing Annabelle so much and managed to squirm and look suitably awkward. Annabelle blushed a shade of red previously only seen on Mai. "Sorry about that."

"No, no. It's okay." Annabelle said, her voice slightly higher than normal and significantly more breathless than normal.

"Er, right." He managed to stand up and extended a hand, which she took and stood up uncertainly. "Sorry." He said, clearly at a loss of what to say.

"No, no, it was an accident." Annabelle said pleasantly, her cheeks fading back to a more normal colour. She spotted the tile and nudged it with her foot. "You must have tripped over this."

"Er, yeah." He crouched down and pushed the tile flat again. "Could have caused someone a nasty accident."

He got back up again and they continued walking.

Mai waited until they were safely out of earshot before letting a wail. "How could they not get together?" "

I don't know." Gene said, also clearly disappointed with this lack of development. "They were so close."

"We could see that." Noll said dryly. Mai elbowed him.

* * *

><p>Noll looked at a clock. Nine o'clock. The right time. It was after dinner, but before the servants would start tidying up everything for the night. He set off down the corridors and stairs. It wasn't very hard to find the person he was looking for. Christopher was an easygoing person, and most people knew him and no one was going to lie to Oliver, after all.<p>

So now he stood, leaning casually against a wall, while Christopher sweated opposite. "You're not in trouble." Noll said calmly, in the tone of voice that suggested that you might actually be in trouble after all. "Just thought you should know something." _And end this ridiculous farce,_ his brain added.

"Oh..kay?" Christopher said uncertainly.

"That girl. Annabelle. Works as a maidservant to Mai. She fancies you. You should ask her out somewhere sometime."

He pushed off the wall and patted Christopher on the shoulder, to add to the effect, before walking off and out of sight.

* * *

><p><em>Six days left… <em>

"Wake up, Mai." Came a cheery voice. Mai groggily opened her eyes to see Annabelle standing above her. She felt a pang of guilt for the visible bruise on the side of her face, but instead focused on her happy grin.

"Oh, morning Annabelle." Mai yawned.

"You'll never guess what." Annabelle said excitedly, clearly unable to hide her eagerness anymore now that Mai was conscious.

"What?" Mai yawned again. Why was waking up so hard sometimes?

"Christopher ran into me this morning." She beamed. "And he asked me if I'd like to go into town with him this evening! On a date!"

* * *

><p><strong>As happy as I am that there is a copy and paste document feature in doc manager, the fact that it gets rid of italics, bold and paragraphs really irritate me. If I've missed adding in a paragraph or anything like that, sorry, but that's why.<strong>


	27. 5

_5 days left…_

Mai settled in her seat politely. Luella was today holding a summer luncheon, for all those guests who had travelled far to be part of the summer ball, and had travelled too far to stay for one day.

Servants had set up a series of linen covered tables on the large, stretching lawn in front of the palace underneath a white marquee for shade. Mai had been surprised to learn of a seating plan, and was slightly disappointed with where she'd been placed.

Her eyes automatically sought out Oliver, and saw him seated in between two women, one significantly older and the other only slightly, on another table several metres away. He was ignoring both women, instead fiddling idly with his cutlery. At first she supposed he was talking to Gene, who was on the other side of the older woman, but he was talking animatedly with a young girl, maybe twelve.

Not that there was anything wrong with her seating partners, naturally. John Brown sat to her left, and on her right there was an eight year old boy. It hadn't really taken her long to work out that they were seated by family ties and personal connections. The Alesian royal family were not - had not - any links to the Obsidium royal family, and the fact that she now lived with them was not enough to secure her a seat closer to her crush, apparently. Someone had mentioned to her that twelve year old girl was Gene and Oliver's cousin. Her mother was seated next to the King, apparently.

"I hope the food comes soon." Mai heard John say. "I'm hungry."

"So am I." She remarked. "Surely everyone's seated by now?"

"You'd think so." He said good naturedly.

"Though, there are a lot of people here." Mai looked around at the vast tent. She hadn't realised quite how many people were going to be at the ball before. Admittedly a large proportion of people were going to be staying for at least one night, but many more were going to be coming solely for the ball. She briefly wondered how they were all going to manage to dance in the ballroom without hitting the walls.

"Yes, this _is_ the highlight of the social calendar. Her majesty is very clever really, and of course, Miss Mori. They manage people extremely well."

"They've managed me very well." Mai said with a smile.

"Yes, so I've heard. Though if you ever need any extra help, I am at your service."

She nodded politely, sighing in relief when she spotted a small army of waiters approaching with plates.

In the end the luncheon was very good. Mai discovered John was writing a book on some theological arguments, and was actually quite the scholar. Which possibly explained why he was so quiet and kind (for some reason this was the stereotype Mai believed scholars conformed to).

At the end of the meal all the guests stood up to take their leave, and at that moment an ominous rumble rolled through the air to them. John poked his head out of the tent. The sky was a deep grey.

"We should hurry, it looks like it will rain quite badly." John turned to Mai, and they quickly walked back to the palace.

"I guess we won't be going outside then for a while." Mai said glumly as they stepped inside, remembering fondly the bright sunny day it had looked like it was going to be this morning.

"It's not that bad, there's lot's to do inside I'm sure." John reassured her.

"Exactly. Don't worry Mai, we'll find something for you to do." Takigawa said, ruffling her hair.

"Count you scared me!"

"I wonder what Noll enjoys doing… except for working."

"Why does it have to be something with Oliver?" Mai cried, blushing profusely.

"Mai, how many days do you have left?"

"Five."

"We'd better get going then, eh?"

"What's the point? It's not like he likes me like that." For a moment she almost felt the sting of tears in her eyes, but she controlled them. Takigawa's face lost its smile and he looked serious.

"You never met Noll before, so you wouldn't understand."

"He's grumpy, and rude, and sarcastic, and tells me I'm stupid.. I don't see how that's changed from what other people say."

"Ah but he is actually those things to you." Takigawa pointed out. "He just ignores most people. Don't despair, it may seem like he's treating you worse than other people, but that's a good sign."

Mai was about to open her mouth to reply when voice butted in. "Excuse me, Miss Taniyama?"

She turned to see a middle aged woman, makeup carefully plastered over any wrinkles, her dark brown hair pulled back tightly into a smart bun. She was wringing her hands and watching Mai intently.

"Yes?"

"I'm looking for my son… You sat next to him at lunch. Do you have any idea where he went?"

Mai tried to remember if she'd seen the small boy get up and leave. With a pang of guilt, she realised she hadn't. "No, I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't have asked you, except I can't find him and I was just wondering... Accept my apologies for interrupting your conversation." The woman smiled thinly.

"No, no..." Mai said instinctively, reaching her hand out. "Why don't we help you find him?

"It's no bother, he's probably just playing somewhere."

"The palace is a big place. It'll be easier if more of us search."

The woman appraised her with dark brown eyes for a few moments before blinking. "Thank you. His name is Ernest."

* * *

><p>"You want me to do what?" Ayako raised one eyebrow at Mai. Takigawa was maintaining a distance of 3 metres from Ayako at all times just in case she lashed out or the force of her anger caused her to spontaneously burst into flames.<p>

"Look for this woman's son. He was sitting next to us, me, at luncheon."

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?"

"Because she wanted help?"

"Mai, you do realise a much more efficient way to find him would be to tell the servants there's a boy missing?"

"But the servants are busy."

"The servants are never too busy. That's what they're paid for."

"They're paid to do jobs like cooking and cleaning though. Not looking for children"

"I think we're going to have to agree to disagree" Ayako said. Mai made the biggest puppy eyes she could manage.

"Ok, I'll help." Ayako snapped. Mai smiled broadly. "But I'm not making this into a habit."

"How do you do that?" Takigawa whispered to Mai.

"Do what?"

"Persuade all these people to do things they don't normally do."

"Oh I don't-" Mai started before Ayako cut across her.

"I can hear you Count. Are you trying to imply something?"

"No, Lady Ayako. Though I am amazed you could hear me from there, they do say hearing is one of the first things to go in old age."

There was a pause like the quiet before the storm. Mai edged away uncertainly.

"Are you calling me old?" Ayako screeched. Mai flinched at the noise instinctively.

"Did I say old? I wouldn't be rude to a lady of advanced age such as yourself by calling her old."

"A lady of advanced age such as myself! I - am - a - young - woman!" She said angrily, aiming for Count's head with her purse at each word. Mai wondered how such a delicate looking object could withstand such treatment.

"Ow!" He yelped as the final swing found its mark. "Stop it you evil old woman!"

"Stop fighting!" Mai called in the background, but it was lost on them. Sighing unhappily she decided to leave them to it and wandered away through the palace. As she passed rooms she had come to know and rooms she swore she'd never even seen before she realised how little time five days was and how she would miss everyone. They'd come to be much like her surrogate family, and she even felt she'd miss Miss Hara, though she'd been nothing but frosty.

"This is not the time to get distracted Mai, you're on a mission." She muttered to herself.

"They say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

Mai started. "Gene! You shouldn't skulk, you frightened me." She said reproachfully.

"Sorry Mai, it was too tempting." He grinned widely and tried to look innocent. "What were you saying?"

"I'm searching for a young boy. He was sitting next to me at lunch and his mother can't find him anywhere. So I said I would help try to find him."

"I see. What's his name?"

"Ernest."

"I meant surname…"

"Oh. I don't know." Mai realised how thoughtless it had been to not ask for a surname.

"Never mind. What does he look like?"

Mai described his appearance to Gene. He shook his head and told her he hadn't seen anyone of that description.

"Have you spoken to any of the servants?"

"No, I wouldn't like to trouble them."

Gene shook his head like he was dealing with something difficult and called over the nearest one.

* * *

><p>Several hours later and the boy had not been uncovered. Mai was feeling exhausted after searching the whole palace, perhaps unnecessarily. No success had been reported by the servants either. It was like he had just disappeared into thin air. She sank down onto a seat gratefully. But just as she was putting up her aching feet she was interrupted.<p>

"I think I know where your boy is." Oliver stood in front of her. Mai cursed her luck. It would be right when her feet were aching and she needed a rest that he would come and tell her that. She wondered if he were being purposely difficult.

"Where?"

"There's an old observatory tower where the servants would not have thought of looking. He could be up there."

Mai sighed. A tower. Of course. Just what a tired person wants, to climb a tower. She breifly closed her eyes. She was torn between asking for directions and asking him to find someone to go up there, but the thought of the mother waiting anxiously made her mind up. But before she could even open her mouth to ask him, she realised he was striding away from her.

"Well? Are you coming?" He asked impatiently. "I haven't got all day."

Mai froze. Oliver was offering to go get the child? With her! For a moment she felt happy, but then she filled with dread as she realised they would be going up an unused, and probably dark, full of cobwebs tower, and secondly she would be alone with Oliver. Alone. She felt her cheeks getting hot.

"I'm not sure it's proper…" She trailed off under the look she was getting.

"You, of all people are worried it isn't proper? No, it probably isn't proper, but you've done so many improper things already it can hardly be that important to you. Now, you're wasting my time."

Mai gnashed her teeth. He was always so bad tempered over his precious time. How rude. Though… he was volunteering to help her, and to find a child no less. And… he probably did have a point about her behaviour being 'improper'. Mai decided it was best not to argue with him. She followed him out the room.

She was wrong about one thing. The tower wasn't full to the brim of spider's webs and their scary creators. Though it was fairly dim. More importantly, the steps were old and worn and slippy, and in the gloom Mai nearly slipped several times so she got to concentrate on that rather than thinking about her and Oliver. Alone.

Suddenly the stairs stopped and she found herself in a large, circular, domed room. Oliver purposely crossed and started turning a large winch on the wall. Mai's mouth slowly dropped open as a section of the dome pulled away and slide slowly down the inside of the room. Late afternoon light entered, glinting off the swirling dust clouds and filling the air with golden flecks. It fell on a large, dull, metal tubing placed in the middle of the room, angled to the opening.

"It's a telescope." Oliver said nonchalantly, pausing to roll up his sleeves before continuing to crank the aperture open.

Mai examined the object, before remembering their object of their visit was to find the child and no to gawp in dust filled rooms.

"Ernest?" She called out. In response there was the sound of something falling and rolling on the ground. "Ernest, is that you? Your mother's looking for you, you've made her really worried. But don't worry, you aren't in any trouble."

No noise. Mai sighed.

"He might not be here." Oliver pointed out.

"Then… What made that noise?"

"There are any number of logical causes."

"I'm going to take a look." Mai announced, more confidently than she felt. She glanced around at the collection of furniture, gimmicks and strange equipment cluttering the space, trying to find her point of attack. She wove between stacks of crumbling books and papers. As she moved further she started to think about the 'logical causes'. What if there were birds nesting? What if there were… rats? She gulped, feeling nervous. The air felt much colder than she had previously noticed. She spoke to herself sternly - she was not going to give Oliver the satisfaction of looking smug by her turning back out of fear of rats.

Oliver meanwhile was dusting off the telescope. He found the lens cap on the side and lifted it, inspecting the glass underneath for marks or grease. The hairs on the back of his neck started to prick up. He felt like there was someone watching him. He glanced up. He could see Mai had found her way to some stairs leading to a wrought iron walkway edging the room. He looked over to the door and swore he could see a disturbance in the air, but decided he must have imagined it. There was nothing there, and who could see a disturbance in the air anyway.

There was an almighty crash. His head snapped up. "Mai!" He cried. She had disappeared from his view, the room was empty apart from a streak of ginger making a beeline for the door. Dropping the cap and fighting his way to where Mai lay on the wooden floor, a mess of objects around her. She was still amongst the rolling metal and upset volumes.

"Mai, Mai, can you hear me?" He dropped down next to her and touched her shoulder gently. She stirred and groaned. Her eyes fluttered open. She stared into his own blue eyes. Neither of them moved for a few long seconds. Mai could feel her pulse quicken, and hear the hollow thump of her own heart. she was intensely aware of the small distance between them.

There was a muffled gasp and the patter of feet moving fluidly over the stone steps down the tower.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, it's been a long time. Cursed was so much harder to write than Aftermath. Also we are in the process of re-editing old chapters, so far we've got to 9, but were impatient to update, so decided to do it anyway, so the changes might seem a little weird. Sorry about that. <strong>

**Basically, we tried to write chapter 27, and when re reading there were many things we were unsatisfied by, but decided to stay true to the original style when writing the new chapter. It proved to be a little tricky, we just got stuck and gnashed our teeth writing things we didn't like. So. We decided Cursed needs a (little!) makeover. Not much has changed, the plot is the same. The biggest change is what the people call each other. Depending how friendly Mai has got with them she can stop using their last name and change to first, drop their title, or use their nickname instead. **

**You don't need to re read, but if you choose to I hope you like the changes (even if it makes the characters seem a bit stuffy and formal at first, that's kind of the intention) :) Anyway, hope you liked the update! :)**

**Btw, C thinks the next update may take a little while, due to her impending death over AS results :/ hopefully, this won't happen**

**One last thing, we have an SYOT for the Hunger Games so if anyone is interested please submit ! Sorry for this undisguised advertising 0:)**


	28. 4

_4 days left…_

"_Who was that?" Mai had asked nervously, lifting herself from the floor. She waited for Oliver to offer his hand to help her up, but when it wasn't forthcoming struggled up by herself. _

"_I don't know." He simply said. Then - "They've found him."_

_Mai's cheeks reddenned. So he had brought her up here for nothing? She felt annoyed. She had been attacked by a cat, winded, covered her rather nice outfit (ever since Ayako has taken an interest in her clothes her daily appearance had improved) in dust and embarrassed herself yet again by betraying her feelings in front of him. She felt like a fool. Oliver did not, could not, and would not ever feel for her what she felt for him. The knowledge left a sour taste in her mouth. And worse, everyone kept going on as though he did, when she knew he didn't, rubbing it in. And that was probably a servant girl rushing off to tell the whole palace what she had seen, and Mai's name would become tied with Oliver's such that it would probably never stop being whispered about and her life would soon be not worth living. Not that it was going to be anyway, in four days time the witch would whisk Mai back to her little cottage and she would be trapped forever. Mai felt like crying, and her eyes started to sting. _

_But then, Oliver had actually brought her here, and he hadn't asked anyone else. He had known this was important to her, and tried to help. That meant something, didn't it? Mai thought she was probably overcomplicating things._

"_Are you feeling better?" Oliver's face was more open than she had ever seen it, and almost kind. She was reminded of the time they'd gotten separated from the others and then lost in the woods. _

"_How can you tell?" Mai blushed, pleased that he noticed her moods, and braced herself for some insult over her simplicity._

"_Often when some calamity occurs you become depressed. Then you become upset. But after that you start to feel better… As I believe I mentioned before; you're easy to read, and therefore predictable." _

_Mai's face grew hot. _

"_Shall we join the others?" He walked to the door, throwing a glance at her over his shoulder. Obediently she followed him out the room. _

_As they emerged into the corridor each of them was wrapped up in their own little world. But Gene bounded up to them and broke the comfortable silence. "Mai! We found him~!" Gene smiled happily_

"_Oh… Good." Mai said distractedly._

"_Has something happened Mai? Has Noll been mean? And… why are you so dirty?" He stopped to look at her once colourful and now grey clothes. Gently he poked her arm next to a particularly bad graze. He shot a look at Oliver, who was looking the other way with apparent disinterest. _

"_No, he escorted me up a tower for no reason whatsoever." _

"_Up a tower?" He was staring at his brother now, but said brother refused to look their way._

"_It had a metal tube in it. And the roof opened." _

"_Oh the astronomy tower. That's a telescope. Why were you in the astronomy tower?"_

"_Your brother thought the child might be up there."_

"_He was in the grotto. But it wasn't an awful guess." Gene said in his brothers defence._

"_And then your cat attacked me!" Mai gestured to herself to show the damage done. _

"_She's not really mine, she's her own cat." _

"_She is yours!" _

_Gene decided it was probably better not to argue._

"_Did you see anyone run out of the tower?"_

"_No, why?"_

"_Just wondering…" _

"Miss Taniyama! You cannot hope to get anywhere if you do not concentrate!" Snapped the irritable Connor Temple, top dancing instructor in the realm. Mai had been thinking over the previous day in the tower and had inadvertently started to dance to a rhythm in her head rather than the music playing.

_You cannot hope to get anywhere if you do not concentrate…_ For a moment Mai stared at Mr Temple as the words sunk into her conscious. She felt tears prick her eyes again. He had stumbled accidentally upon a truth. The ball was her last chance, if she could not impress Oliver with her dancing then she may never again see all the people she had come to love in the last month.

Mr Temple waved a hand at the pianist to stop. "Truly Miss Taniyama, it is not that bad. If you apply yourself you will be a good dancer. Come come, it is not the end of the world. We shall start again slowly yes? What will crying achieve? Nothing, but action, yes action, that is all you can do." He said gently as Mai dashed the tears angrily. She looked at him with new found respect. He was right in every respect. She had four days left. This was a time for action. And as she and Oliver had become strangely reticent to each other after the incident in the tower this would be the only way. She would ask Oliver to dance, unorthodox but this was not a time to worry about conventions, and then the music would do its trick. She smiled happily.

"You're right Mr Temple."

"I know I am. But now, the dance. From the top, and no more wanderings, yes Miss Taniyama?"

She nodded. The music resumed. Mr Temple was less snappy and more patient, and as she left she felt satisfied she had made some progress in this session.

"I have some information you want."

Mai nearly jumped out of her skin. Yasuhara had materialised in front of her. He pushed his spectacles up his nose so they glinted wickedly.

"Yasu!" She howled. He grinned.

"I do though."

"But don't scare me like that! I almost had a heart attack."

Yasuhara grinned some more.

"What information?"

"Well, a little bird told me that while you were up the tower with your handsome prince someone saw you… getting a little close."

Mai's jaw dropped. "How did you… How could you… How?" She gasped.

Yasuhara managed to widen his smile still. "Oh am I right? The last part was a guess. So what happened?" He asked eagerly.

"N-nothing happened!"

"Miss Mai, lying doesn't become you." His glasses glinted evilly yet again. She wondered how he made them do that.

"Truthfully, nothing happened!"

Yasuhara continued to look at her suspiciously. "I hope you would have told us if it had anyway." He shrugged. "But don't you want to know who it was?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. Who do you think it could have been?"

Mai paused. "It wasn't a servant, otherwise the world would be talking about it."

"Correct. Shall I give you a clue? It's someone who you met at the very beginning."

"You could just tell me." Mai pouted cutely, but Yasuhara just laughed.

"No no, that isn't going to work on me. I have a heart of ice." He said jokingly, patting her head.

"Yasu." She tried puppy dog eyes.

"No!"

"Fine. You are cruel."

"I know." He said gleefully. "So… who do you think?"

"It can't have been Madoka, or Luella. It sounded like a girl."

"She is female."

"Uuum… I don't think it would be Ayako…"

"So that leaves…?"

"Miss Hara?" Mai gasped. Yasuhara grinned. "Oh no! Would she tell anyone?"

"I don't know why you are so worried. After all, nothing happened, right?" Yasuhara said slyly.

"Nothing happened!"

* * *

><p><em>3 days left...<em>

Masako paced the room. There were three days to the ball, and so far nobody in this castle had seemed to notice her existence. Well, nobody important anyway. There was that nice boy, Mr Brown, there was that creep Yasuhara and the two people that kept arguing, Lady Matsuzaki and Count Takigawa. And Mai Taniyama. Masako's grip tightened on the back of a chair.

"Emiko."

"Yes Lady Masako?"

"Bring me some cold water. I have a headache."

"Yes Lady Masako." The maid left as unobtrusively as she had come. Masako was left in silence.

There was the soft slither of something being moved just above the carpet, and then a quiet click.

"Leave it on the table. Then you can go."

"Miss Hara?" A timid voice inquired. Massako closed her eyes and breathed out deeply.

"That would be _Lady_ Hara to you, Miss Taniyama." She turned around with a polite, if rather tight smile on her face. "What do you want."

Mai's hands twisted round and round each other Masako noticed. She was hardly the composed woman a princess ought to be.

"My apologies Lady Hara."

"What do you want?"

Mai was silent. Masako resisted the urge to shake her. "Answer me Taniyama."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Masako's eyes widened. To ask a direct question like that? How rude. "That is none of your business."

"I know it was you who saw me in the astronomy tower. Why did you run away? Masako, I-"

"Lady Hara, _Miss _Taniyama.

"I don't have many days left. I need to know." Mai's face scrunched up and her eyes became wet.

"What are you talking about?"

Mai sat down slowly. "I don't have much time. I am cursed. In three days, at midnight I will be taken by a witch to live with her unless I find my true love within that time."

Masako was silent for a moment. "That is none of my concern. I politely request you leave my room."

"Why not tell me?"

"Leave, Miss Taniyama."

Mai looked up into Masako's pale, drawn face. She rose from the chair and bowed slightly. "As you wish, Lady Hara."

She hurried across the room and slipped through the door. Masako's eyes narrowed as it shut.

"One true love Miss Taniyama. One."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait again : super busy atm with work and school and uni so haven't had much time to write, hence the chapter is a bit shorter than it could have been but oh well. It's nearing the end (and the exciting stuff! :D) so hold on a bit longer**

**I feel really mean writing Masako bitchy but I guess in the manga/anime she did blackmail Naru into dating her so... And Mai is so angsty :( but tbf she is only 4 days away from her doom and she doesn't think Noll likes her so I probably wouldn't be all that cheerful in her situation either!**

**As always please review ^^ it's nice to know people are still enjoying**


End file.
